


S'io fossi donna

by Rosebud_Secret



Category: Star Trek (AOS)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drunk Sex, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud_Secret/pseuds/Rosebud_Secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim socchiuse gli occhi e tirò una manata alla sveglia. Non sapeva perché, ma si sentiva strano e stanco morto. Ancora rintontito dal sonno andò in bagno, senza fare troppo caso al fatto che i boxer gli fossero scivolati sino a metà coscia. Solo quando aprì gli occhi e vide il proprio riflesso uno strillo acuto gli sfuggi dalla bocca. Sbatté le palpebre nevroticamente, protendendosi verso lo specchio, allucinato.<br/>Era una donna! Una maledetta donna! La sua quasi completa nudità gli permise di notare che quel che doveva esserci, c'era, mentre quel che doveva mancare, ovviamente, mancava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Jim socchiuse gli occhi e tirò una manata alla sveglia. Non sapeva perché, ma si sentiva strano e stanco morto. Ancora rintontito dal sonno andò in bagno, senza fare troppo caso al fatto che i boxer gli fossero scivolati sino a metà coscia. Solo quando aprì gli occhi e vide il proprio riflesso uno strillo acuto gli sfuggi dalla bocca. Sbatté le palpebre nevroticamente, protendendosi verso lo specchio, allucinato.  
Era una donna! Una maledetta donna! La sua quasi completa nudità gli permise di notare che quel che doveva esserci, c'era, mentre quel che doveva mancare, ovviamente, mancava. Preso dal panico si tirò su i boxer e, uscito dal bagno raccattò la maglia che aveva usato il giorno prima, buttandosela addosso, prima di correr fuori in corridoio. Ignorò deliberatamente le occhiate allibite che il personale gli lanciò durante il percorso dalla sua stanza all'infermeria. Non voleva soffermarsi a pensare che per loro era apparso solo come una biondina, scarmigliata e minuta, con indosso solo un paio di boxer che continuavano a caderle e la maglia del capitano.

\- BONES!-, strillò, irrompendo nell'infermeria.

Il dottore, seduto nel suo ufficio, sollevò lo sguardo, perplesso, e strabuzzò gli occhi.  
\- Posso aiutarla, signorina?-, domandò, raggiungendola.

\- Sono io per la miseria!-, ribatté Jim, nel panico.

\- Di questo ne sono oltremodo convinto.-, ribatté McCoy con il consueto sarcasmo.

\- Non dire cretinate! Sono io, sono Jim!-, sbraitò lui, tirandosi su le mutande per l'ennesima volta.

\- Ok, signorina. Ha sbattuto la testa? Mi faccia vedere...-  
Allungò una mano per sospingerla con gentilezza verso uno dei lettini, ma il capitano gliela scacciò con uno schiaffo.

\- Non ho sbattuto niente! Mi sono svegliato così!-, insistette, - Vuoi che te lo dimostri? Ieri sera abbiamo bevuto un bicchiere di quel whiskey invecchiato che tieni nel terzo cassetto della tua scrivania. E hai passato la serata a lamentarti di non ricordo quale virus! Eravamo solo io e te!-

A quel punto Bones esitò.  
\- Ok, bello scherzo. Non so chi sia lei, magari una delle nuove guardiamarina salite all'ultimo scalo. Dica a Jim che non ci sono cascato.-

\- Ma quanto puoi essere stupido?! Sono io, ti dico! Che devo fare per dimostrartelo? Ordinare l'autodistruzione della nave?!-, strillò Jim, paonazzo in volto.

In quell'istante le porte dell'infermeria si aprirono di nuovo e Spock entrò, pronto per presentarsi alla visita mensile. Si accigliò quando vide la giovane.

\- Mi scusi, lei chi è?-, domandò.  
Aveva esaminato scrupolosamente le schede di ogni componente dell'equipaggio e non ricordava quel viso anche se, in qualche modo, gli era familiare.

\- Oh, Spock, grazie al cielo!-, esclamò l'altro, sollevato, - Sono io, Jim!-

\- Temo di non aver capito.-

\- Jim! JAMES.TIBERIUS.KIRK! Capitano della nave USS Enterprise, numero di matricola SC 937-0176 CEC, per la miseria!-

Spock la guardò meglio.  
\- Jim? Capitano?-, si corresse, girandole intorno.

\- Non mi guardi così, Spock! E' imbarazzante!-, sbraitò, ruotando con lui.

\- Non era nelle mie intenzioni metterla a disagio.-

\- Quindi sei davvero tu?-, chiese conferma McCoy.

\- Sì!-

Il dottore scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

\- Affascinante.-, commentò Spock.

\- E non dica “affascinante” con quel tono, lei!-, abbaiò l'altro, lanciandogli contro un rotolo di garze, gesto che divertì ulteriormente Bones.  
\- Voglio che mi facciate tornare com'ero! IMMEDIATAMENTE!-

Il primo ufficiale e il dottore si guardarono.

\- E come?-, chiese il secondo.

\- Non lo so e non m'interessa, Bones! Io sono un uomo, non una donna!-

\- Non per voler puntualizzare l'ovvio, capitano, ma...-

\- Stia zitto, Spock! Vada a puntualizzare da un'altra parte!-

Il vulcaniano raddrizzò le spalle.  
\- Sì, signore, cioè... signor...-

\- Non.lo.dica! E tu smettila di ridere!-

Bones, appoggiato alla parete, si asciugò le lacrime.  
\- Scusa, Jim. Lo so che è grave, ma... Ah! Ah! Ah!-, rise ancora.

\- Ma va' al diavolo!-  
Il capitano si rivolse di nuovo al vulcaniano: - Cosa mi è successo?-

\- Potrei risponderle, ma credo l'abbia già notato, e, peraltro, mi è parso di capire che non voglia sentirselo dire, capitano.-

\- Sono in una stanza con due cretini! Intendevo che voglio un'ipotesi su COME sia successo, Spock!-

Il primo ufficiale scoccò un'occhiata infastidita a McCoy.  
\- Dottore, la invito a ricomporsi.-, disse, pacato, ottenendo un effetto diametrale.  
Sospirò.  
\- Per quel che ne so, sign-capitano, una trasformazione di questo genere è scientificamente inspiegabile.-, rispose.

\- Sveglia, Spock! Sono davanti a te!-

\- Ne sono consapevole.-

Jim si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio snervato e si mosse per la stanza come una leonessa in gabbia.  
\- C'entra la Sorellanza! Ne sono sicuro!-

\- Questo non cambia l'evidenza dei fatti.-, insistette il primo ufficiale, ma con meno convinzione.

\- Devo farti vedere le tette per dimostrartela, l'evidenza?!-

\- Oh sì, ti prego!-, esclamò McCoy, prossimo alla sincope.

\- Credo al fatto che lei sia una donna, capitano, ma non ho una spiegazione.-, ammise il primo ufficiale, - Tuttavia, anche io sono propenso a pensare che la Sorellanza sia implicata. I suoi commenti prima del nostro congedo temo siano risultati offensivi alle loro orecchie, tanto quanto il suo comportamento.-

\- Allora prenda il comando e torni su quel maledetto pianeta!-, gli berciò contro Jim.

Spock fece un passo indietro, perplesso.  
\- Prendere il comando? Per quale motivo?-

\- Non lo vedi da te?!-

Il primo ufficiale scosse la testa.

\- E' un vulcaniano, Jim. Le tette non hanno effetto su di lui.-, commentò McCoy.

\- Sì, ma non diciamolo a Nyota.-, ribatté l'altro con un sorrisino.

Spock sospirò ancora una volta.  
\- Intendevo dire che non vedo logici motivi per giudicarla inabile al comando, signora.-, chiarì.

\- Non chiamarmi “signora”, per la miseria!-

\- Il fatto che lei sia un uomo o una donna dubito possa inficiare le sue capacità tattiche. Dottor McCoy?-, proseguì il comandante, facendo orecchie da mercante.

Bones si grattò la nuca.  
\- In effetti ha ragione, Jim. Però una visita credo sia necessaria lo stesso. Giusto per controllare che tu non abbia nulla che non va.-

\- Ho le tette e non ho un...-

\- Ti prego: non scendere nei dettagli.-, la interruppe McCoy.

Jim si arrese e, muto e rassegnato, si stese sul lettino. I suoi parametri risultarono perfettamente nella norma.

\- Puoi riprendere il comando.-, confermò il dottore.

\- Non ho neanche dei maledetti vestiti che mi stiano...-, borbottò l'altro, risedendosi.

Spock le lanciò una lunga occhiata, poi si avvicinò al replicatore ed inserì dei dati. Un istante dopo una divisa femminile da capitano venne materializzata e, dopo quella, anche della biancheria e un paio di stivali. Raccolse tutto e li porse a Jim.

\- Ecco a lei, capitano.-

\- Il vestito... Non potevi almeno scegliere la divisa femminile con i pantaloni?!-, gli sbraitò contro l'altro, buttando la roba alla rinfusa sul lettino.

\- Chiedo scusa, me ne occupo sub...-

\- Lascia perdere.-

Jim balzò giù dal lettino e, senza alcuna vergogna, si levò la maglietta e lasciò cadere a terra quei maledetti boxer. Spock esitò per un rapido istante, prima di voltarsi di spalle e indurre McCoy, di nuovo in lacrime per le risate, a fare lo stesso.

\- Che c'è? Non avete mai visto una donna nuda?!-, esclamò Jim, esasperato, indossando le mutande e inforcando il reggiseno, - Come accidenti si allaccia questa trappola mortale?!-

Spock fu rapido ad andarle in aiuto.  
\- Quanto lo vuole stretto, capitano?-, chiese con tono neutro, afferrando i due lembi.

\- Ma che ne so?! Fa' tu.-

Il primo ufficiale le allacciò il reggiseno, poi tornò a darle le spalle con naturalezza. Quella novità lo preoccupava e, in un certo qual modo, lo metteva a disagio. Come aveva detto, era convinto che Jim non avrebbe avuto problemi a governare la nave anche da donna, ma come l'avrebbe presa l'equipaggio? In che modo dovevano comunicarglielo? Per i vulcaniani non c'erano mai state differenze sociali tra maschi e femmine, ma per i terrestri era diverso.

\- Ok, sono pronto.-, sentenziò Jim.

McCoy si voltò a guardarla e scosse la testa.  
\- Sembri uscita da un frullatore, pettinati, almeno. E dovresti levarti quei peli.-, sentenziò.

Lei si guardò le gambe, esaminando la rada peluria bionda.  
\- Ma se neanche si vedono!-, protestò.

\- Si vedono eccome.-

\- Ah, finiscila! Sono più che intenzionato a tornare uomo al più presto e non voglio ritrovarmi senza neanche un pelo!-

\- Fa' un po' come ti pare.-, ribatté l'altro, scrollando le spalle.

\- Tu che ne pensi?-, Jim interrogò, quindi, Spock.

Il vulcaniano inclinò la testa per guardarle le gambe.  
\- Ritengo che dovrebbe depilarsi. E' vero che la sua peluria è chiara e si vede poco, ma il regolamento della flotta impone un certo decoro. Un'ufficiale, e, a maggior ragione, un capitano non può permettersi di apparire trasandato, signora.-

\- Non sono una signora, per Dio! Sono... ah, lasciamo perdere! Come ci si depila?-, si arrese lei.

\- Basta risequenziare un laser.-, rispose Bones con un sorrisino.

\- Tientelo il laser! Non voglio mica che sia permanente!-

McCoy guardò Spock che scosse la testa, palesando di non avere altre idee.

\- Pensavo che sarei morto prima di scoprire un argomento che lei non conoscesse a livello accademico, Spock!-, ridacchiò il dottore.

\- Il tenente Uhura saprà senz'altro coadiuvarci.-, lo ignorò il primo ufficiale.

\- La chiami, allora.-, gli ordinò Jim.

Spock ubbidì e, poco dopo, Nyota entrò in infermeria. Le spiegarono la situazione e anche lei apparve piuttosto divertita benché in modo più contenuto rispetto al dottore. Il vulcaniano poté chiaramente vedere il disagio di Jim farsi sempre più evidente e si preoccupò. 

\- Io proporrei di fare alla vecchia maniera: una ceretta.-, rispose il tenente, avvicinandosi al capitano.  
\- E' più carino da donna, sa?-, lo prese in giro, scostandogli dal volto una ciocca di lunghi capelli biondi.

\- Tenente!-, la rimbeccò Spock.

\- Lascia perdere... questa situazione è ridicola.-, commentò il capitano, afflitto.

\- Non è la fine del mondo essere una donna, sa?-, commentò Uhura, avvicinandosi al risequenziatore e chiedendo al computer di preparare il composto per una ceretta.

Gliela fece personalmente e, doloroso strappo dopo strappo, Jim si sentì sempre più umiliato e nervoso. Solo tre persone sapevano quel che gli era successo e, di queste tre, solo Spock si era rivolto a lui in modo del tutto distaccato, senza prenderlo per i fondelli. Figurarsi quando l'avrebbe reso noto a tutto l'equipaggio! Certo, era convinto che anche lui si sarebbe fatto delle grasse risate, una volta tornato uomo, ma, per il momento, si sentiva solo avvilito. Guardò verso il suo primo ufficiale e lesse comprensione nei suoi occhi vulcaniani. Abbozzò un breve, triste sorriso di ringraziamento, prima di lasciare andare a una smorfia di dolore per l'ennesimo strappo.  
Alla fine della procedura, le sue gambe erano scarlatte e ricoperte da puntini rossi.

\- Stavo meglio prima...-, osservò tetramente.

\- Passeranno in qualche ora. Mancherebbe l'inguine, capitano.-, le fece notare Uhura che se l'era un po' goduta tutta quella procedura.

\- Non ho intenzione di far vedere il mio inguine a nessuno, tenente! Può restare com'è!-, sbottò Jim, scendendo dal letto.  
\- Spock, con me.-

Il primo ufficiale lo seguì in silenzio sino ai suoi alloggi, dove Jim si pettinò nervosamente i lunghi capelli biondi. La osservò affondare il pettine con furia e borbottare imprecazioni ad ogni strattone.

\- Posso?-, le chiese, accennando ad afferrarla per un polso, ma senza sfiorarla.

Lei annuì, consegnandogli il pettine.

\- Non li ha mai portati lunghi, vero?-, le chiese Spock, cominciando a pettinarla ciocca per ciocca con delicatezza.

\- No. Tu sì?-

\- Quando ero più giovane.-

Jim sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
\- Così anche tu hai avuto un periodo ribelle!-, esclamò.

\- In termini vulcaniani, capitano, si può dire che quel mio periodo non sia mai terminato.-

\- E io non potrei esserne più sollevato.-, gli rispose con un sospiro.  
Ed era vero, si sentiva rassicurato dalla presenza di Spock. Questo era valido anche su linea generale, ma, in particolar modo in quel momento.

Spock si levò di tasca un elastico che Nyota aveva dimenticato nei suoi alloggi e le legò i capelli in una coda alta, prima di fare un passo indietro.

\- Mi verrà mal di testa in meno di dieci minuti.-, si lamentò Jim, dopo essersi dato una breve sciacquata al viso.

\- Se preferisce un'altra acconciatura, posso chiamare il tenente e...-

\- Questa va benissimo, Spock. Grazie.-

Si diressero quindi in plancia, dove il capitano diede comunicazione all'equipaggio di quanto avvenuto. Si sforzò molto di non dare perso alle occhiate stranite del personale di plancia. 

\- Sulu, faccia rotta verso HJ-948, massima velocità di curvatura. Voglio risolvere questo problema al più presto.-, sentenziò.

\- Sì, capitano.-

Non erano passate neanche ventiquattro ore da quando avevano lasciato quel pianeta di classe M che, stando agli ultimi rilevamenti della Federazione, avrebbe dovuto essere del tutto disabitato. Il loro compito era stato di raccogliere alcuni campioni di alghe che avrebbero aiutato il colonnello Randoz a sintetizzare un nuovo tipo di vaccino per una fastidiosa influenza che affliggeva gli andoriani. Una missione di routine, insomma. Solo che, appena sbarcata, la squadra di ricerca era stata assalita e presa in ostaggio da uno squadrone di soldatesse di differenti specie. Grazie alla presenza del tenente Uhura e dell'attendente Janice Rand, le uniche con cui quelle donne avessero deciso di parlare, si era riusciti ad aprire un dialogo pacifico. Lo squadrone apparteneva ad una colonia mista di medie dimensioni, denominata la Sorellanza, che si era insidiata nel pianeta pochi mesi prima del loro arrivo. Trattandosi di una zona nello spazio libero, la Federazione non poteva in alcun modo rivendicarlo, quindi Jim si era visto costretto a chinare il capo e ad accondiscendere alle loro regole: avrebbero potuto prendere quelle alghe sotto stretta supervisione e avrebbero dovuto lasciare il pianeta prima del tramonto. Così avevano fatto, e tutto sarebbe finito nel migliore dei modi, se solo Jim non si fosse lasciato sfuggire un commento su “quanto sarebbero loro mancati degli uomini, presto o tardi.”.  
Esattamente come aveva detto Spock, la Sorellanza doveva aver preso quella sua uscita dannatamente male.  
Come fossero riuscite a trasformarlo in una donna da centinaia di migliaia di chilometri di distanza, non riusciva a spiegarselo. Ma, a ben vedere, quello non era l'unico mistero che avvolgeva la Sorellanza: come avevano fatto, ad esempio, a celare la loro presenza ai sensori dell'Enterprise? Il computer della nave avrebbe dovuto localizzare a colpo sicuro un assembramento di così tante persone, per di più, di composizione così varia, anche se tutte di sesso femminile.  
No, non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione.

Passò ore in completo silenzio, osservando i movimenti in plancia. Tutti si stavano sforzando di non dare alla faccenda più peso del dovuto, ma erano curiosi. Spock, invece, lo teneva d'occhio come un falco, una cosa che, da principio, lo fece sentire più sicuro, poi lo indispettì.

\- Primo ufficiale, posso parlare in privato?-, domandò, quando intercettò lo sguardo del vulcaniano per l'ennesima volta.

Spock annuì e la seguì nel suo ufficio.

\- Mi spiega che le succede?-, gli chiese Jim a bruciapelo.

\- Sto solo saggiando le sue reazioni, capitano. Se posso parlare liberamente, trovo che lei stia prendendo i recenti avvenimenti con troppo trasporto.-

\- Le avevo affidato il comando, Spock. E' stato lei ad indurmi a cambiare idea, la sua opinione ha fatto il giro?-

\- Fatto il giro? Se intende che io abbia mutato il mio punto di vista, no, signora, non l'ho fatto.-, si affrettò a dire il primo ufficiale, - Sono sempre dell'avviso che non dovrebbe avvertire alcun disagio per la sua presente condizione. Sono sorpreso dalla sua reazione, tutto qui.-

\- No, Spock. C'è altro, lo so. Mi dica cosa mi sta nascondendo e la finisca di chiamarmi signora.-

Il comandante rilassò le spalle, consapevole che quella conversazione sarebbe presto diventata informale. Con Jim succedeva sempre.

\- Molto bene: c'è l'eventualità che la sua trasformazione possa non essere temporanea, capitano. Sarebbe un errore non tenerla in considerazione.-

Jim si fece sfuggire una smorfia seccata, ma non lo interruppe. Non voleva sentirselo dire, ma l'altro aveva ragione.  
Spock le lanciò un lungo sguardo, prima di proseguire.

\- Come suo primo ufficiale, capitano, ritengo inaccettabile che lei lasci il suo posto. Sarebbe una perdita per la Federazione. Un cambio di sesso non inficia le capacità intellettive di una persona, né la sua attitudine al comando. E' pertanto mio dovere non permetterle di lasciarsi travolgere dalla cosa, perché se lo fa adesso, non tornerà più indietro.-

\- Per la Federazione...-, borbottò Jim.

\- Come suo amico, invece,-, lo sorprese Spock, proseguendo, - sono sinceramente preoccupato per lei, ma mi scuso per averle recato disturbo con il mio comportamento. Non accadrà più.-

L'altro piegò le labbra in un altro sorriso triste.  
\- Bhe, quanto meno non sono così orrendo da guardare. Uhura ha ragione: sono più carino da donna.-, commentò, ironico.

Il vulcaniano sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Questo è un aspetto piuttosto irrilevante, signora.-

L'altra rise.  
\- Vada a dirlo a Chekov, non sa dove guardare quando si rivolge a me.-

\- Una problematica che non comprendo.-

\- Siano benedetti i vulcaniani, allora!-

Spock si accigliò, confuso dal sarcasmo dell'altra.

\- Ah, lascia stare.-  
Jim gli diede una pacca su una spalla, prima di proseguire: - Non ho intenzione di mollare, anche perché questa trasformazione non sarà permanente. Dovessi stanare quelle donne una per una, troverò la responsabile.-

\- Posso farle una richiesta?-

\- L'ascolto, Spock.-

Il vulcaniano si irrigidì di nuovo, riprendendo una postura composta. Non sapeva come il capitano avrebbe reagito alla sua prossima domanda, ma, date le circostanze, era imperativo fare un tentativo.  
\- Trovandoci di fronte ad una situazione scientificamente inspiegabile, vorrei fare chiarezza, signora. Pertanto vorrei prelevarle dei campioni di sangue e di tessuti per fare dei confronti con i dati che la riguardano stoccati nella memoria del computer di bordo.-

\- Immagino di non esser mai apparso più interessante di così ai suoi occhi, Spock. Prenda tutti i campioni che vuole, si diverta pure a cercare di risolvere il rebus.-, rispose il capitano, accondiscendente.

\- Siamo in arivo al pianeta, siniore... cioè, siniora... capitano!-, esclamò Chekov, mettendosi in comunicazione con l'ufficio dalla plancia.

A Jim sfuggì un sospiro rassegnato e si avvicinò al comunicatore.  
\- Ora ti prendono ad esempio, maledizione...-, sibilò a Spock, prima di dare risposta: - Mi dirigo immediatamente alla Sala Teletrasporto. Mi faccia raggiungere dal tenente Uhura e dall'attendente Rand. Kirk chiude.-, gli rispose.  
\- Comandante, venga anche lei.-

\- Mi chiedo quanto questo sia saggio, capitano. Sono un...-

\- Lei è il mio primo ufficiale. La voglio con me.-

 

Scesero sulla superficie del pianeta, teletrasportandosi alle coordinate che sapevano essere quelle del quartier generale della Sorellanza. Immediatamente furono presi dallo sconforto: le infrastrutture erano come le avevano lasciate il giorno precedente, ma le strade del piccolo villaggio erano deserte. Girarono in lungo e in largo, entrarono persino in alcune abitazioni, senza trovare anima viva.

\- Se ne sono andate...-, mormorò Jim, con sguardo perso.

Uhura, al suo fianco, gli donò uno sguardo comprensivo. Vedere il capitano così turbato le aveva fatto perdere ogni ilarità.

\- Troveremo una soluzione.-, tentò di rassicurarlo.

Kirk borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e, nervoso, avanzò da solo.

\- Ci penso io.-, disse Spock, intimando alle due di rimanere indietro con un cenno.

La seguì giù da un ripido pendio sino ad una piccola piazzola circolare e l'affiancò.  
\- Siamo in un vicolo cieco.-, gli disse lei.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma se li asciugò prontamente.  
\- A quanto pare aveva ragione, Spock. Se la Sorellanza se n'è andata, sarò costretto a rimanere così. No, non ricominci con la sua tesi. Ho capito il concetto, dovrò solo farci l'abitudine. In fin dei conti avevo già deciso da tempo quale sarebbe stata la mia vita: sono sposato con la mia nave e questo, per fortuna, non solleva problemi.-

Il vulcaniano annuì.  
\- Un punto di vista molto saggio, Jim.-

\- Torniamo a bordo. Abbiamo setacciato questo posto da cima a fondo più volte. Non ha senso perdere altro tempo.-  
Kirk lo lasciò, ritornando sui suoi passi. Spock indugiò per qualche istante, prima di seguirla. Era convinto che, d'ora in avanti, il capitano ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di farsi sfuggire qualche inopportuna battuta di spirito.

 

Spock era nel laboratorio scientifico, quella sera. Il suo turno era finito da diverse ore, ma non aveva smesso di lavorare neanche per un solo istante. Una volta smontato si era subito messo al lavoro per analizzare i campioni presi dal capitano Kirk. Aveva raggiunto delle conclusioni, ma erano tutt'altro che confortanti. Aveva mappato il DNA prelevatole quel pomeriggio e lo aveva confrontato con quello originario, scoprendo che differivano unicamente in merito alle informazioni sul sesso. Era come se, di punto in bianco, Jim fosse stato una donna da sempre. Nulla in quei dati lasciava intuire quale processo fosse stato usato per compiere quella trasformazione. Se, da principio, aveva pensato che, magari andando a sostituire determinati dati, avrebbe potuto risequenziare il DNA originario per teletrasportare il capitano e farlo rimaterializzare come maschio, si era ben presto reso conto che sarebbe stato un lavoro destinato a durare decenni e con una possibilità di errore pari al novantanove punto nove percento.  
Stanco si stropicciò gli occhi, prima di riprendere la sua lettura. Talmente assorto dal lavoro, non si accorse della porta e sussultò un poco, quando Jim in persona lo distolse.

\- Spock, è tardi. Va' a riposarti.-

Ruotò la sedia per guardarla e controllò l'orologio a parete. In effetti non si era reso conto di aver passato così tanto tempo in laboratorio.

\- Nyota è venuta a cercarti nei miei alloggi. Le ho detto che ci avrei pensato io a stanarti.-, spiegò l'altra.

\- Non sono l'unico che dovrebbe risposare, capitano.-

\- Non riesco a dormire.-, ribatté, sedendosi ad uno dei tavoli.

Spock annuì.  
\- Le va di giocare a scacchi?-, le chiese.

Jim sorrise.  
\- Pensavo che non me l'avresti mai chiesto per primo.-, commentò, divertito, - Comunque, no, Spock. Sei stato a lavorare per risolvere il mio problema ben oltre il tuo orario di servizio. Non voglio disturbarti oltre.-

\- Nessun disturbo-, ribatté lui, - Sono un vulcaniano, ho orari di riposo più flessibili di quelli umani. Se ne ha voglia, sono a sua disposizione.-

Il capitano gli rivolse uno sguardo grato. Il suo primo ufficiale stava cercando di stargli vicino, a suo modo, e questo era apprezzabile.

\- Va bene.-, acconsentì.

Raggiunsero la sala ricreativa 06, a quell'ora completamente deserta e si sedettero alla scacchiera.

\- Ragguagliami. Hai scoperto qualcosa?-

Spock le riferì quel che aveva dedotto, suo malgrado. Non avrebbe voluto metterla al corrente della situazione nell'immediato. Sapeva che era illogico, tuttavia, si era ritrovato a raggiungere la conclusione di non volerla rendere più abbattuta del necessario.  
La partita fu brevissima, distratto dalle circostanze, Jim aveva giocato in modo davvero pessimo. Non ne cominciarono un altra, ma rimasero a lungo nella saletta. 

\- Sarà il caso che proviamo a dormire un po'...-, mormorò lei a un certo punto.

Spock annuì e la scortò sino ai suoi alloggi.  
\- Hai l'animo del cavaliere, stasera.-, commentò Jim, sarcastico.

Gli occhi del vulcaniano brillarono appena, unico segnale che quell'uscita l'aveva in qualche modo divertito.  
\- Buonanotte, capitano.-, disse, prima di congedarsi.

Quando raggiunse i propri alloggi, Nyota dormiva nel suo letto. Si spogliò piano e si infilò sotto le coperte, cercando di non svegliarla, ma fallì comunque.

\- Ehi...-, gli mormorò il tenente, - Dove sei stato? È tardissimo.-

\- In laboratorio, prima, con Jim in sala ricreativa, dopo.-, le rispose, sistemando meglio il cuscino.

\- Come sta?-

\- Si farà una ragione di quel che gli è capitato.-, rispose laconico.

\- E tu?-

\- Io cosa?-, domandò, chiudendo gli occhi.

\- Tu come stai? Dopo Khan sei diventato molto più attento al capitano.-, Nyota sentì il bisogno di riportare in ballo un discorso che avevano già affrontato più volte, e di cui Jim era del tutto all'oscuro.

\- Non gli è capitato nulla di grave, o di pericoloso. Non vedo ragione di preoccuparmi.-, rispose, sulla difensiva.

Il tenente non insistette.  
Sapeva che Spock era ben lontano dal risolvere il conflitto interiore che lo aveva sconvolto in seguito a Khan. Sapeva anche che non era in grado di spiegarsi a livello logico il perché avesse perso del tutto il controllo, il perché avrebbe ucciso il potenziato con le proprie mani, se lei non fosse intervenuta a fermarlo. Nyota aveva provato più volte a spiegargli che quella sua reazione era stata più che comprensibile, che Kirk era il suo più caro amico... ma Spock aveva sempre fatto orecchie da mercante, sostituendo il tormento che si era dato per un anno in seguito alla morte di sua madre, con un tormento tutto nuovo. Lo guardò, nel buio, ma sapeva che non stava dormendo. Gli si accostò e lo cinse in un abbraccio.

\- Buonanotte, Spock.-, gliela augurò, ma era conscia che non la sarebbe stata; che, per l'ennesima volta, l'avrebbe sentito svegliarsi nervosamente, destato dall'ennesimo incubo che non le avrebbe raccontato.

 

Passarono i giorni e, con il tempo, Jim finì con l'abituarsi alla sua nuova condizione. Essere donna era diverso. Non sapeva se si era in qualche modo autocondizionato, ma aveva la sinistra sensazione di percepire ogni cosa in modo diverso. Né più profondo, né meno, solo differente. Questo, da principio, l'aveva scombussolato e portato a chiedersi se Spock non avesse torto nel suo considerarlo abile al comando, poi ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Il suo modo di comandare era, talvolta, più istintivo. Si prendeva dei rischi che forse non avrebbe dovuto permettersi; in altre circostanze, invece, si era mostrata più cauta di quanto le situazioni avrebbero richiesto.  
Era sempre James Kirk, ma una James molto diversa.

Quella mattina, ad esempio, si era alzata molto nervosa senza alcun motivo apparente. La risposta era arrivata quando, asciugandosi dopo la doccia, aveva visto l'asciugamano sporco di sangue.

\- Ci mancavano solo le mestruazioni! Maledizione!-, imprecò.

Ovviamente Bones le aveva spiegato tutto nei minimi dettagli già da tempo, neanche fosse una bambina. Questo, tuttavia, non rendeva la faccenda meno fastidiosa. Sistemò un assorbente negli slip e si vestì, prima di asciugarsi i lunghi capelli. Afferrò la spazzola che aveva sostituito al pettine e, ben conscia di non aver mai imparato a snodarsi i capelli senza strapparne via in gran quantità, cercò di salvare il salvabile. Li legò e guardò con rassegnazione quella coda sfilacciata. Nonostante ci avesse provato più e più volte non era mai riuscita a sistemarli bene come Spock aveva fatto la prima volta. La Sorellanza avrebbe dovuto trasformare lui in una donna, sarebbe stato la vulcaniana più perfetta e composta dell'intera Federazione dei Pianeti!  
Afferrò la trousse e si truccò. Anche quella era stata un'idea deviata del suo primo ufficiale, che il giorno seguente alla sua trasformazione era ripartito alla carica con il “maledetto decoro”. Con il trucco Jim se la cavava piuttosto bene, ormai: dopo innumerevoli tentativi fallimentari, aveva raggiunto un risultato soddisfacente e che, incredibilmente, era andato bene persino al suo esigente vulcaniano.

Sì, era decisamente nervoso, quella mattina, e non si sentiva neanche bene. Un dolore sordo all'altezza dei reni gli stava dando il tormento.

Quando uscì dalla stanza non si sorprese di trovare Spock ad attenderla. Aveva preso l'abitudine di aspettarla e di fare colazione con lei ogni mattina, anche quando lui avrebbe avuto il turno pomeridiano. Non gliene aveva mai chiesto la ragione, né ne aveva l'intenzione. In fin dei conti la compagnia del primo ufficiale era l'unica che riuscisse a trovare piacevole, dal momento che era davvero l'unico che la trattava come se fosse ancora un uomo (anche se gli si rivolgeva al femminile, al contrario degli altri), che riusciva a guardarla in faccia, piuttosto che all'altezza delle tette e che non le faceva una radiografia di sottecchi quando passava in corridoio. Come facevano le donne a conviverci? Era una domanda piuttosto ipocrita, lo riconosceva.

\- Buongiorno, capitano.-, lo sentì salutarla.

\- Buongiorno un accidenti.-, ribatté, avviandosi a passo di marcia verso il turboascensore.

Spock si accigliò.  
\- Qualcosa non va?-, le chiese.

\- Nulla che non capiti almeno una volta al mese.-, ribatté lei, tirando una manata al pannello per premere il tasto del ponte 7.

\- Ah. Capisco.-, fu la breve risposta del vulcaniano.

\- No. Non credo.-

Il primo ufficiale non disse più nulla. Sapeva bene quanto potessero diventare irritabili le donne umane in quel periodo del mese, pertanto era consigliabile non dare loro alcuno spunto.  
Quando si sedettero al tavolo, Jim si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore.

\- Si sente male?-

\- Niente che non possa gestire.-, ribatté l'altro a denti stretti.

\- Ma...-

\- Basta, Spock!-

\- Fatemi indovinare: ciclo?-, ridacchiò Bones, posando il vassoio sul loro tavolo, - Posso farti un hypo di antidolorifico, se vuoi.-

Jim gli scoccò un'occhiata truce. Non era tanto il dolore il problema, ma qualcosa che non riusciva a definire. Si sentiva strano, ed era spiacevole. Tutto gli sembrava storto quella mattina. Non aveva voglia di fare nulla se non tornarsene a letto, e con tutta probabilità neanche questo lo avrebbe soddisfatto. Ma tanto sapeva di non poterselo permettere e questo, oltre che farlo sentire avvilito, lo irritava.  
Spock, si alzò, intenzionato a prendere la colazione per entrambi e si allontanò da loro.

\- Sai una cosa, Jim?-, gli chiese il dottore, addentando la sua brioche, - Mi chiedo come lui riesca a passare con te la maggior parte del suo tempo. Come uomo sei passabile, ma, fidati, come donna sei assolutamente insopportabile. Ci vuole davvero una pazienza vulcaniana. Non so cosa Spock abbia deciso di scontare, ma deve averla fatta grossa nelle vite precedenti.-, ironizzò.

\- Cosa vorresti dire?-

\- Che tratti male chiunque in ogni circostanza. Questo perché sei convinto che ogni poveraccio che abbia la sfortuna di posarti gli occhi addosso ti stia giudicando in qualche modo, quando, invece, nessuno lo sta facendo. Stai guastando il morale di tutti, Jim.-, il dottore gli rispose con serietà.

\- Se davvero fosse così, Spock me l'avreb...-

\- Spock non vuole urtare i tuoi sentimenti, ne abbiamo parlato sino allo sfinimento. Ma, dico, non lo vedi? Ti segue come un cagnolino ubbidiente dal primo giorno! Fa tutto quello che vuoi ancora prima che tu lo dica. Il che, diciamolo, gli conferisce capacità di previsione quasi sovrannaturali. In aggiunta a questo, non fa una piega quando lo tratti a pesci in faccia.-

\- Io non lo...-

\- Ieri sera gli hai dato dell'idiota davanti a tutti, Jim, solo perché aveva voluto fare un secondo controllo del percorso di quell'asteroide. Volevi la risposta subito anche se non ti serviva, o, più probabilmente, lo hai fatto perché non ti va giù che continui a riferirsi a te in quanto donna. Non lo so. Ha forse detto niente? No. Non si è lasciato sfuggire neanche una smorfia! Per non parlare, poi, del fatto che Nyota sta cominciando un po' ad indispettirsi per tutto il tempo che trascorre con te. Quindi quel poveraccio non stacca mai, passa da te che lo tratti di schifo, a lei che lo rimprovera per le sue mancanze. Non lo invidio, anzi, fossi in lui avrei dato di matto al terzo giorno.-

\- Perché me lo stai dicendo?-, lo interrogò Jim.

\- Perché lui non ti imporrà mai di darti una regolata. Vuole darti tempo, trattarti con i guanti. Io non sono dello stesso avviso. Devi svegliarti.-, concluse McCoy, prima di zittirsi per il ritorno di Spock.

Il vulcaniano, sedendosi, gli lanciò uno sguardo severo e contrariato. Bones sapeva che aveva sentito dalla prima all'ultima parola con quelle sue dannate orecchie da elfo, ma non gliene importava un accidenti. Qualcuno doveva dire a Jim come stavano le cose. La logica conseguenza fu che il capitano si alzò e uscì dalla mensa come una furia.

\- Ottimo risultato, mi complimento.-, commentò il primo ufficiale.

\- Si tenga il suo sarcasmo, Spock, e, per l'amor del cielo, non lo segua. Lo lasci affrontare un problema da solo, una volta tanto.-

Il vulcaniano sospirò e si mise a mangiare in silenzio.

Durante la giornata, tuttavia, Kirk fu più morbida con il personale, una cosa che le costò non poco sforzo e la fece arrivare a sera esausta e dolorante. Forse Bones aveva ragione: aveva esagerato con la paranoia. Dopo essersi riposata un poco, uscì dai suoi alloggi e raggiunse quelli di Spock.  
Suonò al cicalino ed entrò prima di ottenere risposta, quindi capitò nel bel mezzo della -a quanto pareva- ennesima litigata. Né Spock né Uhura erano in vista, ma sentì chiaramente le urla di lei provenire dal bagno.

\- … per quanto hai intenzione di tenerlo per mano, eh?! Hai dato più attenzioni a lui di quante tu ne abbia mai date a me dall'inizio della nostra relazione!-

\- Ti stai comportando in modo estremamente illogico, Nyota.-, fu la pacata risposta del vulcaniano. Pacata ma stanca, constatò Kirk.

\- IO?! Io sarei quella illogica?!-

\- Jim è il mio capitano. In qualità di primo ufficiale è mio dovere occuparmi del suo benessere. Questo non è in discussione.-

\- Ma quanto sei bravo a nasconderti dietro ai regolamenti!-, lo accusò Uhura, fuori di sé, - Perché non ammetti l'evidenza e la smetti di prendermi in giro?!-

\- Per l'ennesima volta, Nyota: non c'è alcuna evidenza da ammettere!-, ora anche Spock stava cominciando ad irritarsi.

Jim, sconvolto, decise di retrocedere e uscire da quella stanza, ma aveva indugiato troppo: non fece neanche in tempo a raggiungere la porta che i due uscirono dal bagno.

\- Oh, mancava giusto lei in questa bella discussione!-, esclamò Nyota, apostrofandolo, per poi voltarsi verso il compagno: - Lo fai anche venire nella tua stanza, adesso?-

Jim guardò il suo primo ufficiale e vide un rassegnato imbarazzo sul suo viso. Deglutì e fece un passo avanti.

\- Nyota, ti giuro che...-, tentò.

\- Lei non c'entra, capitano. Non è una cosa che riguarda lei, è qualcosa che riguarda Spock.-, la zittì il tenente.

Il vulcaniano guardò prima l'una, poi l'altra. E gli tornò alla mente una frase che aveva sentito pronunciare a sua madre molto tempo prima: “I vulcaniani non se ne vanno quando sono totalmente disgustati da qualcosa, vero? Bhe, gli umani sì!”  
Decise, quindi, che in quella circostanza sarebbe stato umano.

\- Con permesso.-, disse, prima di sparire fuori dalla camera.

Nyota sospirò, guardando le porte chiudersi.  
\- Mi dispiace per questa scenetta patetica...-, mormorò, sedendosi sul letto, - Come ho detto: lei non c'entra.-

A Jim sfuggì un sorriso.  
\- Oh, andiamo, Nyota. Non penserai davvero che Spock possa essersi preso una sbandata per me, vero? Sono la donna meno attraente su questa nave e la più insopportabile, stando a Bones.-

Lei scosse ancora la testa.  
\- Spock ha qualcosa che non va. Da mesi, ormai. Sto solo cercando di provocarlo per capire esattamente che cosa. Ma finora non ho avuto successo. In quanto al trasporto nei suoi confronti... non lo so.-

\- Andiamo, è ridicolo! Lui è il mio primo ufficiale e...-

\- Fa solo il suo dovere. Sì! Continuate pure a ripetervi questa favoletta tutte le volte che volete. Buonanotte, signora.-  
Uhura si alzò e, a testa alta, uscì dalla camera.

Jim sospirò e si sedette al suo posto sul letto, più che intenzionata ad aspettare Spock per chiarire quella spinosa faccenda. Ci mancava giusto la gelosia di Nyota ad aggiungere un bel carico alle sue preoccupazioni. Dal momento che Spock tardava ad arrivare, finì con lo stendersi e addormentarsi lì.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, la sveglia sul comodino le comunicò che era mattina. Sussultò, balzando a sedere.

\- Buongiorno.-, la voce di Spock gli giunse come una doccia fredda.  
Si guardò intorno e lo scorse, seduto alla scrivania dall'altra parte della stanza.

\- Poteva svegliarmi, per la miseria...-, commentò, - Me ne sarei andato.-  
Nonostante tutto si rifiutava ancora categoricamente di definirsi al femminile.

\- Lei necessita di riposo.-

\- Come tutti. A questo proposito, Spock, puoi smetterla di starmi dietro con tale insistenza. Non sono di porcellana.-

\- E' un ordine?-, domandò il vulcaniano.

\- No, accidenti, no. Solo non voglio che mandi alla malora la tua relazione per star dietro a me. Posso farcela da solo, davvero.-

\- Molto bene.-, Spock si alzò dal letto e andò in bagno senza aggiungere altro.

Jim sapeva di averlo contrariato, ma sapeva anche di averlo fatto per il suo stesso quieto vivere. Uscì dalla sua stanza e tornò nella propria. Quando fu pronta si sentì molto sola quando non trovò Spock ad aspettarla per la colazione. Scacciò il pensiero e diede la colpa di quella batosta al ciclo che le stava scombussolando il raziocinio. Non trovò il primo ufficiale neanche in sala mensa, ma, del resto, non c'era neanche Nyota, quindi era probabile che i due stessero facendo pace. Chissà come, anche questo riuscì ad irritarla.

\- Sola?-, si stupì Bones, sedendolesi accanto.

\- Mh mh. L'hai voluto tu, no?-, borbottò.

\- Già. Il caffè non verrà da te da solo. E scordati che vada a prendertelo. Non sono un servo, io.-

\- NON LO E' NEANCHE SPOCK!-, esplose lei, sbattendo i palmi sul tavolo, - Perché dovete tutti accusarlo quando non sta facendo altro che comportarsi con gentilezza?!-  
Non attese una risposta e se ne andò un'altra volta senza fare colazione.

\- Questa cosa finirà male, vero?-, commentò Scotty, raggiungendo il dottore.

\- Oh, tu non sai quanto...-


	2. II

Spock da lì in avanti si fece vedere solo durante i turni di servizio, ma, al contrario di quanto Jim aveva pensato, lui e il tenente Uhura continuavano ad essere ai ferri corti. C'era mancato poco che non schiantassero una navetta dritta dritta contro il frontone della nuova Accademia delle Scienze di New Vulcan durante l'ennesima litigata, quando erano scesi a portare sul pianeta dei rifornimenti, neanche tre giorni prima. Da lì in avanti non li aveva e non li avrebbe più mandati in una missione insieme, quanto meno sino a quando non avrebbero appianato le divergenze.  
Spense il monitor, smettendo di leggere quella lista infinita di rapporti. Non ne aveva più voglia. Guardò con una certa nostalgia la scacchiera al centro della scrivania. Ne avevano portata una nei suoi alloggi per non essere sempre costretti ad andare nella sala ricreativa. Ora che ci pensava, era stato lui a incaponirsi sulla faccenda e Spock aveva capitolato, accontentandolo. Non si era resa conto della sua condiscendenza finché Bones non gliel'aveva fatta notare, tuttavia continuava a non apparirgli affatto inappropriata.

La verità era che Spock le mancava.   
In altre circostanze aveva talvolta sentito il peso della solitudine del comando, ma mai l'aveva oppresso a tal punto. Il suo primo ufficiale non parlava molto, ma era proprio dei suoi silenzi che aveva nostalgia, insieme alla mancanza della sicurezza che, se si fosse voltato, l'avrebbe trovato lì.

\- Computer, qual'è la posizione del primo ufficiale Spock?-, domandò.

\- Il primo ufficiale Spock si trova sul ponte di osservazione quattro.-

\- E il tenente Uhura?-, lo chiese per scrupolo. Non voleva ritrovarsi di nuovo nel bel mezzo di una discussione.

\- Il tenente Uhura è nei propri alloggi.-

Questa notizia lo sollevò.   
Uscì quindi dalla sua stanza e si diresse al ponte di osservazione. Spock sedeva su una delle panche di fronte alla vetrata, da solo. Sembrava non star facendo assolutamente nulla, ma, avvicinandosi, Jim si rese conto che stava meditando. Non lo disturbò e si sedette a debita distanza. Il vulcaniano non si mosse, aveva avvertito con chiarezza l'arrivo del capitano, ma aveva anche dedotto che, se non gli si era rivolta direttamente, la sua questione non doveva essere urgente, quindi pensò bene di portare a termine i suoi esercizi di rilassamento.   
Solo a quel punto si volto e la guardò.

\- Buonasera, capitano, come posso aiutarla?-, le chiese.

Jim fu spiazzata dalla domanda. Rispondergli: “mi mancava la tua presenza.” sarebbe risultato quanto meno equivoco, ma non aveva una risposta di riserva.  
\- Non avevo nulla da fare, e ho pensato di cercarti, magari per fare una partita.-, buttò lì.

\- Ora non è il momento opportuno.-, rispose il vulcaniano, tornando a guardare la vetrata.

\- E' successo qualcosa?-  
Jim si avvicinò, sedendoglisi a fianco.

\- La mia relazione con il tenente Uhura è giunta al termine.-

\- Oh, Spock, mi dispiace!-

\- Stavo riflettendo sulla possibilità di chiedere un trasferimento. Non voglio turbare Nyota con la mia presenza.-

Kirk si accigliò immediatamente.  
\- Non ci pensare neanche!-

\- E perché?-

\- Perché non ho la minima intenzione di concederti questa assurdità! Ti basta?-

Il viso perplesso del suo primo ufficiale chiarì che, no, la sua non era stata una spiegazione esauriente.   
-Non ti lascerò andare da nessuna parte e, se proprio sarò costretto a scegliere tra te e lei, bhe, andrò a fare personalmente i bagagli di Uhura, e lo farò con estremo piacere, pur di tenerti qui, Spock! Il tenente è un ottimo elemento e mi dispiacerebbe perderla, ma tu... tu sei unico, quindi piantala di fare discorsi stupidi!-

\- La sua stima delle risorse è logica.-, si ritrovò ad ammettere il vulcaniano.

\- La logica non c'entra, Spock. Ti vorrei qui anche se fossi inutile!-

L'altro la guardò confuso, ma non disse nulla.

Jim posò la propria mano sulla sua per dargli conforto.  
\- Se ti serve qualcosa... insomma, se posso aiutarti in qualche modo...-

\- Va bene così, capitano.-, le rispose lui, senza scostarsi.

Non si dissero altro e rimasero lì, immobili a guardare le stelle.

 

La mattina seguente l'ammiragliato mandò loro comunicazione di tornare sulle Terra. Da lì a due settimane l'Enterprise avrebbe dovuto occuparsi dei trattati con il pianeta Maner VI per allacciare degli scambi commerciali di massima importanza. A Jim la cosa non era andata molto a genio: come pretendevano che la missione esplorativa proseguisse se li richiamavano indietro con quella frequenza? Ad ogni modo fece in modo di arrivare sulla Terra con qualche giorno di anticipo, così da dare all'equipaggio un po' di meritato riposo.  
Per quel che riguardava i problemi interni, il tenente Uhura non le aveva comunicato alcunché in quei giorni e sia lei che Spock erano tornati in piena operatività. Forse, alla fin fine, il fatto che si fossero lasciati era un bene.  
Durante quel periodo, il primo ufficiale era tornato a trascorrere tempo in sua compagnia e, anche se era triste dirlo, Jim ne era lieta.

\- Scacco matto.-, lo sentì dire.

Gli scoccò un'occhiata divertita.  
\- Tanto per variare. Quante volte mi hai battuto?-

\- Trecentosettantaquattro.-, rispose il vulcaniano a colpo sicuro.

\- Wow, pensavo di meno! Quante volte ho vinto io?-

\- Al momento attuale nessuna, signora. Ma abbiamo raggiunto tre volte una situazione di stallo. Ci sono buone probabilità che, entro la fine del quinquennio, lei riesca a battermi almeno una volta.-

Jim rise, alzandosi e stiracchiandosi.  
\- Una? Quanto sei magnanimo.-, ridacchiò, ironica.  
\- Sarà il caso che andiamo a dormire, domani sbarchiamo. Che farai nei giorni di riposo prima dell'incontro con i maneriti?-

\- Alloggerò all'ambasciata vulcaniana e mi renderò disponibile a svolgere qualsiasi compito loro necessitino.-

\- Non è proprio da te smettere di lavorare, eh? Tra una scartoffia e l'altra, potremmo uscire a bere qualcosa, una di queste sere.-

Solo dopo che ebbe finito la frase, Jim si rese conto di quanto quell'invito apparisse come un appuntamento. La cosa lo metteva in uno strano imbarazzo. Non aveva mai pensato a Spock in quei termini, ma, dal momento che ormai era donna da un paio di mesi, e in seguito a tutto il casino montato da Uhura, stava cominciando a porsi delle domande.   
Non sapeva cosa Spock provasse, o se provasse qualcosa, ma lei era confusa.

\- Penso che potremmo.-

La risposta affermativa del primo ufficiale la scombussolò ancora di più. Forse si sarebbe sentita più rassicurata di fronte ad un rifiuto perché, in quel caso, avrebbe avuto conferma che nulla stava cambiando fra di loro.

\- Allora facciamo martedì. Ci vediamo alle otto da me.-

\- Alle otto? Quindi è una cena?-, chiese Spock, sorpreso.

\- Ma sì, dai. -, rispose lei che, a quel punto, non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

\- Bene. Buonanotte, capitano.-

Quando Spock se ne fu andato, Jim si spogliò e si stese a letto.   
Nel buio della stanza la sua mano serpeggiò verso il basso in impudiche carezze. Non erano le prime, e non sarebbero state le ultime, ma in quella circostanza senza precedenti le sue fantasie sfiorarono l'idea che fosse un altro uomo ad accenderla di desiderio.  
E quell'uomo era il suo primo ufficiale.

 

Jim passò il lunedì a fingere di essere sua cugina per tutti i vicini del palazzo. Non aveva voglia di spiegare ad ognuno di loro perché, d'improvviso, fosse diventato una donna, quindi inventare una Jaime “Jim” Kirk, come sua cugina di secondo grado, a San Francisco per una breve vacanza, gli era parsa la soluzione più indolore.

Il martedì si alzò tardi e ciondolò per casa senza fare niente per buona parte della giornata. Solo nel pomeriggio si rese conto di non aver nulla con cui uscire, quella sera, se non la divisa. Esaminò il contenuto del suo armadio e si infilò un paio dei suoi vecchi jeans. Dal momento che le stavano larghi e, soprattutto, lunghi, li tagliò, facendone degli shorts sfilacciati che fermò con una cintura. Tanto era maggio inoltrato, faceva caldo.   
Fatto questo tirò fuori uno scatolone, dove, in passato, aveva ammassato la roba che le donne più o meno occasionali della sua vita si erano dimenticate a casa sua. Doveva pur esserci una maglietta, da qualche parte...   
Ammassò in un angolo parecchia biancheria decisamente osé che non aveva alcuna intenzione di prendere in considerazione e continuò a cercare.

\- Oh, sapevo che c'eri!-, esclamò, afferrando, finalmente, una striminzita canottiera bianca.

Non ricordava neanche a chi fosse appartenuta, ma poco male. La indossò e si guardò allo specchio. Non era di certo l'incarnazione della grazia e della finezza, ma poteva andare. Non era mai stato raffinato neanche da uomo, figuriamoci da donna. Recuperò dallo scatolone un paio di sandali tutti lacci, anche quelli appartenuti a chissà chi, e controllò la misura. Sorrise, quando capì che le stavano, ma imprecò non poco quando dovette allacciarli. Perché le cose da donna dovevano essere così complicate? Avrebbe apprezzato un manuale di istruzioni, ma sapeva che quello non c'era nello scatolone, purtroppo.  
Erano quasi le otto quando finì di truccarsi e constatò di non avere il tempo di pensare anche ai capelli, per cui li lasciò sciolti. Si rimirò allo specchio, constatando che, se si fosse incontrata in un locale, probabilmente ci avrebbe provato.   
La cosa lo fece ridere, da principio, poi però si chiese perché si fosse impegnato tanto solo per incontrare Spock. Scacciò il pensiero e uscì dal bagno proprio quando il campanello trillò con uno squillo breve.

\- Scendo.-, comunicò.

Quando raggiunse la strada, Spock la stava aspettando con le spalle rivolte al portone. Lo guardò: il suo primo ufficiale indossava un pastrano vulcaniano di quella che gli apparve lana, a collo alto e maniche lunghe. Le fece venire caldo solo a guardarlo, ma sapeva che lui, probabilmente aveva freddo.

\- Ciao.-, lo salutò, raggiungendolo.

Spock inarcò un sopracciglio e si inclinò leggermente indietro.

\- Mi sta guardando il sedere, primo ufficiale?-, lo schernì.

\- In realtà stavo guardando i pantaloni, se tali possono essere definiti, capitano. Guardare anche il resto è un conseguenza inevitabile.-

Jim rise, sapeva che nella frase di Spock non c'era un reale apprezzamento, ma piuttosto un velato rimprovero. Nonostante questo decise di provocarlo lo stesso.

\- Quindi la risposta è “sì”?-, domandò con un sorrisino.

\- No. Denotavo solo che sono troppo corti, e tagliati in modo maldestro, peraltro. La gamba sinistra è di un centimetro più...-

\- Basta! Non è mia madre!-, esclamò, - Non siamo a bordo, non sono tenuto al decoro. E poi sono mia cugina.-

\- Prego?-

\- Non avevo voglia di spiegare tutto ai vicini, quindi ho detto di essere mia cugina Jaime “Jim” Kirk in vacanza a San Francisco dall'Iowa.-

\- Lei non ha una cugina, capitano.-

\- Sì, ma questo lo sappiamo io e lei. A questo proposito: niente titoli, e dammi del tu. E' un ordine.-

Spock apparve riluttante, ma annuì.

\- Prendiamo la mia macchina. Ho voglia di guidare.-

Salirono in auto e Jim si mostrò molto scocciata nel trovarsi a dover avvicinare il sedile per arrivare bene ai pedali. Ormai aveva fatto l'abitudine al suo nuovo corpo, ma, di tanto in tanto, le piccole cose la rigettavano nello sconforto.  
Cenarono in un piccolo ristorantino a North Beach e, per cercare di placare il proprio nervosismo, Jim ci diede dentro con il vino, con il prevedibile risultato di uscire già piuttosto brilla, ma con la mente infinitamente più leggera e rilassata.

\- E' opportuno che guidi io per il ritorno.-, le fece notare il vulcaniano.

\- Ritorno, Spock? Non abbiamo neanche cominciato! Lascia che la tua altra metà si diverta un po', di tanto in tanto!-, lo rimbeccò senza mezzi termini, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena.

\- Si riferisce al mio essere per metà terrestre?-

\- “Ti”. E comunque sì, precisamente.-, rispose lei, incamminandosi.

\- Jim, la macchina è dall'altra parte.-

\- Sei sordo? Non stiamo andando alla macchina, per la miseria!-

Spock sospirò e si arrese ad affiancarla, decisamente allarmato dai, per lui sconosciuti, piani del capitano. Non aveva alcuna dimestichezza con i divertimenti terrestri, se non sul piano teorico, quindi non aveva idea di come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi. Sussultò quando Jim, improvvisamente, lo prese a braccetto senza alcun motivo logico. La guardò, ma non disse nulla. Sembrava serena, finalmente, serena e rilassata.   
Avrebbe sopportato.

Jim lo condusse sino alla soglia di una discoteca con l'entrata illuminata da luci psichedeliche che apparvero accecanti persino per lui. Provò a leggerne il nome, ma l'altra lo tirò dentro ancor prima che riuscisse a farlo.

\- E dai, Spock! Mi sembra di star trascinando un mulo!-, lo rimproverò Jim.

Non si era accorto della propria reticenza a muoversi.  
\- Le mie scuse.-, mormorò.

Nell'androne si fermarono di fronte a due buttafuori enormi e dall'aria poco rassicurante che chiesero loro un documento. Spock fu enormemente sorpreso di veder Jim tirar fuori una carta d'identità magnetica con le generalità della “cugina Jaime”. Lui, invece, consegnò il lasciapassare dell'Ambasciata Vulcaniana all'uomo e decise di chiedere delucidazioni in seguito.

\- Un vulcaniano in un night?-, ridacchiò quello.

Il primo ufficiale si sentì in mortale imbarazzo, ma scaccio via l'inopportuno disagio per non darlo a vedere e ripose in tasca il documento. Una volta superata la porta insonorizzata si ritrovò frastornato da un'accozzaglia di suoni a volume troppo alto, e dall'odore di un migliaio di corpi che si dimenavano giù dalla balconata, sulla pista da ballo illuminata ad intermittenza da fasci di luce colorata. Per qualche secondo quel posto gli apparve come l'Inferno, poi, per fortuna, riuscì a riprendere il controllo e a chiudere fuori dalla sua mente tutto quel caos.

\- Come hai fatto a procurarti quella carta d'identità?-, le chiese.

\- Cosa?!-, gridò lei, per sovrastare il rumore.

Lui si chinò.  
\- La carta d'identità!-, ripeté al suo orecchio.

\- Non sono diventato capitano così presto per niente!-, fu la risposta di Jim, seguita da una risata, - Dai, andiamo!-  
Jim lo afferrò per mano e lo trascinò verso le scale. Spock non poté e non volle fare niente per impedirglielo, ormai rassegnato. 

Si sedettero ad un tavolo piuttosto lontano dalla pista.

\- Che vuoi da bere?!-

Più che sentire la domanda di Jim, ne lesse il labiale.

\- Qualcosa di analcolico.-, rispose.

\- Cosa?! Vabbé, faccio io!-

Prima che potesse fermarla e ribadirle il concetto, lei era già sgusciata via. Cercò di seguirla con lo sguardo, ma gli risultò impossibile tra tutta quella gente che ballava. Si chiese come i terrestri potessero trovare rilassante anche solo l'idea di passare una serata a strusciarsi gli uni contro gli altri, ascoltando quella rapsodia di rumori.   
Jim ricomparve con due bicchieri vuoti e una bottiglia.

\- Prova questo!-, gli urlò, versando la bevanda.

Afferrò il proprio bicchiere e annusò il contenuto.

\- Avevo detto analcolico!-, protestò, decidendosi ad urlare a propria volta, pur di farsi sentire.

\- Qui di analcolico c'è solo l'aria che respiri! Bevi e sta' zitto!-, ribatté Jim, sedendosi al suo fianco sul divanetto.

\- Posso almeno sapere che cos'è?-

\- Cosa?!-

Spock sbuffò, snervato, e ripeté la domanda a voce più alta.

\- Ah! E' crema di whisky al cioccolato, ho pensato potesse piacerti. E' buona! Non fare il guastafeste, dai! Fa' come me!-

Il vulcaniano la osservò tracannare in un sol sorso il contenuto del proprio bicchiere per poi sbatterlo sul tavolo. Esitante avvicinò il proprio alle labbra e ne prese un piccolissimo sorso. Per essere buona la era, ma era anche decisamente troppo alcolica. Si ritrovò a combattere tra le proprio convinzioni morali e la volontà di non deludere Jim.  
La scelta lo paralizzò.

\- Andiamo, Spock! Non ci ho messo del veleno!-, la sentì cominciare a risentirsi.

Mandò giù anche il resto. Un brivido lo scosse da capo a piedi e, per istinto, serrò gli occhi. Quella crema era forte e la sensazione che gli diede, da principio, fu estremamente spiacevole.

\- E ci voleva tanto?! Secondo giro, coraggio!-

\- No! Non...-, tentò di protestare, ma l'altra gli riempì il bicchiere, mettendo a tacere la sua lamentela.

Bevve e, bicchiere dopo bicchiere, quella crema iniziò ad andargli giù come acqua. La sua mente era come svuotata, il suo controllo quasi del tutto azzerato. Nonostante questo si sentiva rilassato, quasi divertito, anche se estremamente confuso. Guardò Jim e la trovò in una condizione prossima alla sua. 

\- Stai sorridendo!-, esclamò lei, come folgorata, indicandolo.

Ed era vero, si stava lasciando andare. Prese il bicchiere che lei aveva riempito per l'ennesima volta e bevve ancora.

\- Non ignorarmi!-, protestò Jim, dandogli un colpetto alla spalla.

Lui si chinò su di lei e questo gli provocò un capogiro.  
\- Credo di essere ubriaco...-, le confessò all'orecchio, faticando a mettere in fila le parole, - …e questo... questo... è inaccettabile. Dove... dov'è il bagno?-, le chiese, frastornato.

\- Va' sempre dritto, poi gira a destra ed entra in quel corridoio. Se ben ricordo dovrebbe essere la seconda porta a sinistra,.. credo.-

Il comandante si alzò e Jim lo osservò traballare fino all'entrata del corridoio. La decisione di seguirlo non fu immediata, la solleticò solo dopo qualche istante. Non decise di vagliarne i pro e i contro e, in meno di un minuto, si ritrovò a spingere la porta e ad entrare nel bagno degli uomini. Un tizio a un vespasiano le lanciò uno sguardo confuso, ma lei lo ignorò, si concentrò, invece, su Spock che aveva aperto la porta di una cabina proprio nell'istante in cui era entrata.  
Il suo sguardo perso la divertì. Rise, raggiungendolo, e lo spinse indietro per poi richiudere l'uscio con il chiavistello. 

\- Jim, ma cos?..-

Uccise la sua domanda con la propria bocca, accarezzando le sue labbra con la lingua. Non si sorprese più di tanto quando il suo primo ufficiale la strinse a sé con impeto e la costrinse contro la parete. Il loro reciproco coinvolgimento appariva più che evidente ora che erano entrambi ubriachi.

Spock, dal canto suo, appena si rendeva conto di quel che stava accadendo. Non riusciva a pensare, la sua mente era colma solo del desiderio più selvaggio e sfrenato. La baciò con un trasporto che, in momenti di lucidità, avrebbe trovato immorale oltre che inappropriato. Scese con la bocca ad assaporare il gusto della pelle del suo collo.   
Sentire il suo respiro affannato e i suoi impudici gemiti azzerò del tutto il suo controllo ormai quasi inesistente. Le accarezzò i seni e un sospiro roco gli sfuggi dalle labbra quando sentì la mano del suo capitano palpare, sfacciata, il cavallo rigonfio dei suoi pantaloni, per poi cominciare a slacciarli rapidamente.

Jim lo strinse in un abbraccio soffocante, sollevandosi in punta di piedi.  
\- Ti voglio...-, mormorò, prima di accarezzare il suo orecchio con la lingua dal lobo sino alla punta.

Spock capitolò.   
Un istante dopo l'aveva già liberata da quei volgari shorts, dagli slip e l'aveva sollevata di peso, schiantandola con ancor maggior impeto contro la parete.  
La baciò, prima di abbassarsi le mutande quanto bastava e poi farsi strada dentro di lei con un'unica, rude spinta. Jim sussultò, scossa da una sensazione diversa e sconosciuta. Non avrebbe mai pensato che il piacere femminile fosse così distante da quello maschile. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, e gli scompigliò i capelli, mentre senza sosta continuava a spingere la lingua nella sua bocca.  
I movimenti del suo primo ufficiale si fecero sempre più rapidi.

\- Oddio, Spock!..-, gemette, allontanando la bocca dalla sua per riprendere fiato.

Era diverso da come l'aveva immaginato nella solitudine della propria cabina, molto più profondo e viscerale. Si sentiva un'unica cosa con Spock e questo le incendiava sensi e corpo. Ogni volta che lui affondava dentro di lei sentiva di avvicinarsi sempre di più ad un piacere di cui era del tutto ignara, ma che superava tutte le sue più audaci fantasie.

\- Wani ra yana ro aisha...-, le mormorò lui in vulcaniano.

Jim non lo capì, ma, del resto, in quel momento neanche le interessava.   
Reclinò indietro il capo, concedendoglisi totalmente. E fu in quel momento che il culmine del piacere la colse, dirompente e lungo, più lungo di quelli che aveva precedentemente provato nella sua vita. Le forze le vennero meno, mentre, sconvolta, subiva ormai passivamente gli affondi del suo primo ufficiale. Gli baciò le labbra, le guance e lo strinse forte a sé, quando lo sentì gemere e sprofondare dentro il suo corpo per l'ultima volta.  
Spock si svuotò in lei, poi le fece posare i piedi a terra e, ansante ed esausto, si appoggiò alla parete. Poteva sentirla respirare forte contro il proprio petto, mentre le sue braccia ancora lo stringevano come se non volessero farlo andare via.

Quando, tuttavia, l'impeto illusorio dell'orgasmo si spense e il ricordo del suo alveo caldo si fece più distante, un barlume di logica arrivò a riscuotere il fio nella mente del comandante. Questo lo gettò nella confusione e, ancor peggio, nel panico. Quel che avevano appena fatto era sbagliato sotto molteplici punti di vista. Deglutì, serrando gli occhi come per voler scacciare quelle considerazioni.   
La vergogna e la colpa surclassarono i suoi sensi, ma il colpo di grazia glielo diede il sospetto: quello di non essere stato altro che l'ennesima avventura di una notte; quello che ciò che avevano fatto non significasse nulla per il capitano, mentre per lui anche il solo pensiero di lasciarlo andare era insostenibile.  
Terrorizzato si fece indietro bruscamente e fece l'unica cosa che il suo cervello gli suggerì come logica per la sua stessa preservazione: si allacciò i pantaloni, aprì la porta e fuggì via.  
Lei, stordita dall'ubriachezza, non riuscì a fermarlo e ci mise troppo a rivestirsi. Quando ebbe raggiunto la sala centrale del night, l'altro era già scomparso.

\- SPOCK!-, gridò, nel panico, muovendosi maldestramente alla sua ricerca. Nel farlo un ragazzo la scontrò e lei finì a terra.

\- Ehi, ti sei fatta male?!-, le gridò il tizio, chinandosi.

Lo spinse via e si rimise in piedi. Camminare dritta era difficile, figuriamoci correre. Aveva esagerato, avevano esagerato entrambi. Non riusciva neanche a ragionare in modo lucido, travolta dalla sbronza e dall'ansia.  
Riuscì a raggiungere l'uscita e, una volta in strada, cercò Spock con lo sguardo, senza trovarlo. Camminando appoggiata alle pareti e alle vetrine di locali e negozi proseguì verso la macchina per scoprire, una volta raggiuntala, di non aver più le chiavi. Dovevano esserle scivolate fuori dalla tasca quando era caduta, o forse erano ancora in quel bagno. Non ne aveva idea. Colpì il cofano con una manata e gridò di rabbia e frustrazione. Il comunicatore, almeno, lo aveva ancora.

\- Rispondi! Maledizione!-

Ma Spock non lo fece. Chiamò, quindi, l'unica altra persona che sapeva l'avrebbe aiutata.

\- Sono le quattro del mattino, mi auguro che tu abbia un buon motivo, Jim!-, sbraitò la voce assonnatissima di McCoy dall'altro capo.

\- Ho fatto un casino, Bones! HO FATTO UN CASINO!-, strillò, passandosi una mano sul viso.

\- Ehi, ehi, ehi! Calmati! Che casino? Ma dove sei?-  
Al dottore era bastato sentire la sua voce per capire che fosse ubriaca fradicia e sconvolta.

\- Sono in un dannato parcheggio e ho perso le chiavi della macchina! Io... Oddio, Bones, ho fatto un maledetto casino!-

\- Dove.Sei?!-, scandì l'altro, cercando di bypassare la confusione delle deliranti spiegazioni dell'altra.

Jim, alla fine, riuscì a dargli le indicazioni che voleva.

\- Ok. Ti vengo a prendere. Tu resta lì. Mi hai capito? Non ti muovere!-

Lei chiuse il comunicatore e si lasciò cadere seduta con la schiena appoggiata ad una ruota. Si ripeté di esser stata una completa stupida.  
Quando McCoy arrivò, dopo un quarto d'ora, la trovò quasi in lacrime. Le si chinò di fronte.

\- Stai bene?!-, le chiese, allarmato.  
Da come era vestita poteva esserle successa qualsiasi cosa.

\- Sto di merda...-, fu la tetra risposta di Jim.

Il dottore la tirò in piedi e la caricò in macchina.  
\- Adesso mi spieghi tutto. Dall'inizio.-, le ordinò, sedendosi al posto di guida.

\- Spock!-, sbraitò Jim.

\- Vuoi che ti porti all'Ambasciata Vulcaniana? Non mi sembra proprio il caso, date le tue condiz...-

\- NO! Non hai capito niente! Dobbiamo trovare Spock! Era con me!-

\- Ah...-  
Bones già sapeva che quel che sarebbe seguito non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

In modo molto confuso lei riuscì a riassumergli la serata.

\- VOI AVETE FATTO COSA?! Oh, buon Dio! Mi chiedo chi sia più cretino! Tu che hai montato tutto questo show, o lui che ti ha mollato da solo in queste condizioni! Ma per la miseria! Ma siete impazziti?!-

\- Non è la prima volta che mi sbronzo...-, protestò lei, ignorando il resto.

\- Jim ora non sei un... No, lasciamo perdere. Tanto ti entrerebbe da un orecchio e uscirebbe dall'altro. Ora ti porto a casa, poi cerco quel dannato vulcaniano, e poi ancora vi mando all'Inferno entrambi! Sono un dottore, non il vostro sciagurato padre! Da te mi aspetto di tutto, ma Spock! Confidavo che almeno lui un minimo di raziocinio lo avesse mantenuto! Ma lo sapevo! Oh come lo sapevo che questa cosa sarebbe finita male! Dal primo giorno, guarda!-

\- Hai finito?..-

\- No, ma è uguale. Mi sforzo di guardare il lato positivo: quando Jo arriverà all'adolescenza, avrò già affrontato una per una tutte le paturnie del caso. Solo che tu l'hai passata da un pezzo l'adolescenza, deficiente! E Spock lo stesso!-

\- Non ho le chiavi... le ho perse...-, ribadì lei, chinando il capo.

\- Ti porto a casa mia, infatti.-

Jim passò quel poco che restava del viaggio a guardarsi i sandali, avvilita per quel che aveva fatto e per il legittimo rimprovero di Bones. Gliene aveva già fatte tante durante l'Accademia, ma quella, forse, le batteva tutte.  
Una volta al palazzo, McCoy scese e l'aiutò a raggiungere l'appartamento.

\- Mettiti a letto e dormi.-

\- Ma... Spock! Devo venire con te!-

\- Non mi sembra proprio il caso. Lo vedrai domattina, quando entrambi sarete lucidi.-

Mentre lei spariva in camera da letto, McCoy si sedette al terminale. Se Spock aveva con sé il comunicatore, allora poteva rintracciarlo. Avrebbe dovuto farlo anche con Jim, ma, appena sveglio, non aveva avuto il sufficiente colpo d'occhio.

\- Trovato!-, esclamò, alzandosi e trasferendo la modalità di ricerca sul suo PADD personale.

Uscì di casa e rimontò in macchina.   
Spock era su una spiaggia a North Beach. Non si era poi spostato di molto dal locale. Sedeva a qualche metro dal bagnasciuga, completamente immobile. Quando gli fu vicino, Bones si accorse che aveva un'espressione sconvolta ed era disordinato come non l'aveva mai visto prima.

\- I suoi capelli sono un disastro.-, gli disse.

Il vulcaniano voltò lo sguardo in sua direzione con un movimento lento.  
\- Mi...-, deglutì, - Mi sento male...-, gemette.

\- Di questo non ne dubito. Forza.-  
Lo afferrò sotto le ascelle e lo sollevò in piedi. Si appoggiò un suo braccio sulle spalle e lo accompagnò sino alla macchina. Spock si afflosciò sul sedile, il viso verdastro.

\- Se deve vomitare, me lo dica. Mi fermo. Non lo faccia in macchina!-

\- C-come?-

\- Niente, Spock. Niente...-

Se il viaggio con Jim era stato un incubo perché lei non aveva smesso mezzo secondo di parlare, se non sul finale, quello con Spock lo fu altrettanto, ma per il motivo opposto: il vulcaniano non pronunciò neanche una parola.

\- Ma quanto accidenti ha bevuto anche lei?!-, gli sbottò contro all'improvviso.

Il primo ufficiale si perse nel tentare di fare il calcolo, ma messa in piedi una stima subito la dimenticò.  
\- Non lo so...-

\- E come diamine le è venuto in mente di lasciarlo da solo?! Conciato a quel modo!-

Spock a questo non rispose e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente per combattere la nausea.

\- D-dove siamo?-, chiese, quando Bones l'ebbe trascinato non solo fuori dalla macchina, ma sin dentro l'ascensore.

\- A casa mia. Mica posso portarla all'Ambasciata in queste condizioni, Spock!-

\- Dottore... d-devo...-, il primo ufficiale non riuscì a terminare la frase, scosso da un conato.

\- In bagno!-  
McCoy fu rapidissimo a portarlo dentro. Il vulcaniano crollò carponi sulla tazza, dove cominciò a rimettere anche l'anima.

\- A buon rendere, eh...-, commentò il dottore, chinandosi a sorreggerlo perché non finisse con il crollare dentro il water.  
\- Coraggio, Spock... ci siamo passati tutti.-, aggiunse.

Spock si risollevò appena. Respirava affannosamente con le guance bagnate di lacrime per lo sforzo.

\- S-sto per morire, dottore?..-

McCoy rise di gusto.  
\- Nah, ma ci vorrà un po' perché le passi. Parlo per esperienza personale.-

Lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e lo scortò sino al lavandino, dove il vulcaniano poté sciacquarsi e ripulirsi un poco. Lo accompagnò, quindi, in salotto, dove l'altro si sedette sul divano.

\- E' così umiliante...-, mormorò, coprendosi il viso con entrambe le mani.

\- Ah, ci dia un taglio! Guardi me: mi sono ridotto anche peggio per colpa di una donna. Mi sono persino arruolato!-

\- Il mio comportamento è imperdonabile! E non mi riferisco solo a questa sera. Da quando Jim è morto, io non... è come se non fossi più in grado di ragionare in modo distaccato. Ho paura che gli succeda qualcosa che non posso impedire! L'idea di perderlo... di nuovo... E da quando è diventato una donna... sono così confuso, dottore. I miei sentimenti sono così sbagliati e inopportuni!-

\- Segua il consiglio: ci dorma su. Converrà con me che non è in grado di raggiungere alcuna soluzione sul momento.-

Il vulcaniano annuì e si levò gli stivali, prima di stendersi.  
\- E' normale che la stanza giri?..-, chiese in un sospiro sofferente.

\- Sì, non ci faccia caso. Le porto una coperta.-

Bones entrò in camera da letto e non si stupì nel trovare Jim già nel mondo dei sogni sul suo letto. L'alcool aveva avuto la meglio sulla preoccupazione, alla fine, e questo era un bene.  
Recuperò un plaid, e, tornato dal comandante, glielo stese addosso.

\- N-non ho freddo... ed è... strano...-

\- Lo avrà non appena comincerà a passarle la sbronza.-

\- Allora, grazie, dottore...-, lo sentì mormorare, già nel dormiveglia.

Spense la luce e tornò in stanza. Per un istante pensò di fregarsene e dormire dall'altra parte del letto, ma voleva evitare che Jim si risvegliasse accanto a lui, la mattina dopo, magari del tutto dimentica dei bagordi della serata, e traesse conclusioni del tutto errate. Rassegnato prese quindi il cuscino e si sdraiò sul tappeto, borbottando qualche imprecazione a mezza voce.

 

\- Mmmh, dove accidenti sono?-, borbottò Kirk, risvegliandosi verso mezzogiorno.

Casa di Bones, quella era casa di Bones.   
Impiegò qualche minuto per rammentare cos'era successo e i vaghi ricordi della serata la fecero gemere di vergogna. Si alzò dal letto e inciampò sul dottore, rischiando di cadere.

\- Ahia! Cristo!-, protestò lui.

\- Che accidenti ci fai sul pavimento?-

\- Preferivi che dormissi con te? Sono un gentiluomo, io.-, ribatté lui, sollevandosi a sedere.

\- Ma sì, potevi farlo. Chi se ne frega! Hai trovato Spock?-

\- Sì. E' di là che dorme sul divano.-

\- Come sta?-

\- A parte che ha rimesso tutta la sua metà umana e buona parte della sua dignità vulcaniana nel cesso, ieri notte, direi che fisicamente è a posto.-

\- Grazie, e scusa per tutto questo.-

\- Ah, lascia perdere. L'importante è che stiate bene entrambi.-

\- Senti, mi presti una maglia pulita? Voglio farmi una doccia.-

\- Prendi quello che vuoi. Io vado a preparare il caffè. Un'autocisterna di caffè.-

Jim passò in salotto nel modo più silenzioso possibile. Spock dormiva ancora profondamente. Non voleva disturbarlo e, in aggiunta a questo, non si sentiva affatto pronto ad affrontarlo. Cosa gli era venuto in mente la sera prima? Vestirsi a quel modo, ubriacarsi, farlo ubriacare e...  
Doveva essere uscito di senno. La doccia non lo rilassò affatto, né lenì l'atroce emicrania da dopo sbronza.

Raggiunse la cucina scalza, con i capelli fradici e solo la maglia di Bones sopra la biancheria, tanto le stava sufficientemente grande da farle da vestito.  
McCoy le ripeté punto per punto la paternale che le aveva fatto la sera precedente, di modo che non se la scordasse e lei l'accettò senza replicare.

\- Per il resto: ma come ti è venuto in mente?!-, gli chiese, allibito.

\- Guarda, non lo so...-

Pranzarono, anche se Jim, date le circostanze, aveva voglia di tutto meno che di mangiare. Verso le quattro del pomeriggio, Spock comparve sulla soglia della cucina, spettinato e pallido come uno spettro.

\- E dopo tre giorni anche Lazzaro risorse!-, esclamò McCoy, divertito.

Il vulcaniano si lasciò sfuggire un gemito sofferente, poi, sollevando lo sguardo dal pavimento, mise a fuoco Jim. 

\- No.-, disse, tornando indietro.

\- Poteva andarti peggio.-, commentò Bones, rivolgendosi al capitano, prima di raggiungere l'altro in salotto.  
\- Fermo lì, Spock! Lei non va da nessuna parte.-

Il vulcaniano si appoggiò alla porta d'ingresso chiusa elettronicamente.  
\- La apra, per favore.-

\- Oh, l'aprirò senz'altro, ma per uscire e lasciare a lei e a quell'altro il tempo di parlare. Ne avete un dannato bisogno.-

\- Dottore, non è il caso...-

\- Le ho lasciato il pranzo. Deve mangiare, e questo è un ordine.-

Spock tornò in cucina senza discutere. Sarebbe stato inutile e illogico.

\- Ti ho...-  
Jim si schiarì la voce.  
\- Ti ho preparato il caffè.-, concluse, porgendogli una tazza ricolma di lungo caffè americano.

L'altro le passò davanti come se neanche esistesse e si sedette al tavolo, massaggiandosi le tempie.

\- Io vado a fare un giro. Torno tra mezz'ora.-, li informò McCoy.

\- Preferisci un the?-, tentò ancora Jim, una volta rimasta sola con l'altro.  
Spock non la guardava, in realtà non si muoveva neanche, sembrava una statua. Gli si avvicinò e provò a posargli una mano sulla spalla, ma lui si ritrasse bruscamente ancor prima che potesse sfiorarlo.

\- Ok, ok. Come se non l'avessi fatto.-, esclamò lei, facendo un passo indietro.

Il primo ufficiale si alzò e si fece personalmente un the al replicatore. Non aveva la minima intenzione di accettare qualsiasi bevanda offertagli da Jim.

\- Spock, dimmi qualcosa...-

\- No.-

\- Ok, allora parlo io.-

\- No.-, ribadì il vulcaniano, scoccandole un'occhiata ostile, - Attualmente non sono in condizione di affrontare questa discussione senza ferirla in molteplici modi, capitano. Abbia almeno la compiacenza, se non la decenza, di farmi riprendere, prima.-

\- Non si lasciano le questioni in sospeso.-, ribatté lei.

Spock prese un lungo sorso di the, dando sollievo alla sua gola riarsa, prima di sbattere la tazza sul tavolo e mandarla in frantumi, spargendone ovunque il contenuto e i cocci. Non l'aveva fatto apposta, era solo ben lungi dal recuperare il pieno controllo di sé.  
Jim temette quasi che volesse colpirla, quando le andò di fronte, ma non arretrò e Spock, del resto, non la sfiorò neppure.

\- Quel che è successo ieri notte è stato un errore. No, è stata una lunga serie di reiterati errori, capitano. Errori che io non ho la minima intenzione di ripetere. La logica mi porta a dire che abbiamo un concorso di colpa, ma, nonostante questo, non riesco a fare a meno di avercela con lei.-

\- Spock...-  
Jim gli posò una mano sul braccio, ma l'altro la scacciò.

\- Non mi tocchi.-, le sibilò a denti stretti, - Lei ha un autentico talento per farmi perdere il controllo e questo deve finire!-

\- Cosa?! Non puoi incolparmi perché, di tanto in tanto, ti faccio sentire qualcosa!-, sbottò Jim, contrariata.

\- Io sento, capitano, molto più di quanto la sua cieca xenofobia le permetta di comprendere!-

\- Xenofobia?! Ma che accidenti stai dicendo?! Da dove salta fuori questa paranoia?!-

\- Solo perché non penso come lei, non provo sentimenti come fa lei e, soprattutto, non mi comporto come lei, lei presume che io sia sbagliato, che debba essere corretto. Non ho più intenzione di lasciarla interferire con la mia vita, né adesso, né mai.-, proseguì lui.

\- Ma piantala, stai travisando ogni cosa!-

\- Io non voglio essere come lei! La solo idea mi ripugna! Io sono un vulcaniano!-

\- Sì, perché quel che hai fatto con me dentro quel bagno è stato davvero molto vulcaniano!-, esclamò lei, irritata.

Spock si avvicinò alla porta della cucina.  
\- Questa conversazione finisce qui.-

\- Oh, no! No, no!-, sentenziò Jim, parandoglisi davanti, - Hai mosso delle accuse ben precise e non te ne andrai senza aver finito! Ti disgusto?! Dimmi che stavi scherzando! Dimmi che non ho dovuto aspettare due anni e mezzo e un dopo sbronza per sapere cosa pensi davvero di me!-  
Era furiosa e ferita, proprio come lui le aveva detto.

\- Mi creda, non ho neanche cominciato, Jim.-, l'ammonì ancora Spock, cercando di nuovo di raggiungere l'uscita.

Lei lo costrinse indietro con uno spintone.  
\- Ho detto che non te ne vai!-

\- Quante compagnie ha avuto negli ultimi anni? E' il suo modo di vivere a provocarmi un raccapriccio intollerabile! Mi vergogno per lei ogni volta. Si nasconde dietro alla scusa del suo ruolo per perpetrare una vita dissoluta e immorale. Lei è troppo vuoto per assaporare anche un solo sentimento che vada al di là della più vacua ed effimera lussuria. Ora è una donna, il suo gioco perverso si è allargato a nuovi orizzonti, può ampliare il suo campo d'azione, ma la vuol sapere una cosa? Quel che è successo la notte scorsa, e che io ho stupidamente assecondato, è stato volgare e meschino da parte sua. Mi ha accusato a lungo di essere privo di sentimenti, ma chi davvero non prova nulla è lei, capitano. Io mi chiamo fuori da questa partita perversa. Scacco matto, ha vinto lei. Trovi qualcun altro con cui trascorrere il suo tempo. Sempre che non l'abbia già trovato.-  
Le sputò addosso tutto il veleno che aveva dentro, inasprito dalla gelosia dovuta al vederla con addosso la maglia di McCoy.  
La maglia di un altro uomo con cui, per quel che ne sapeva, Jim poteva aver fatto qualsiasi cosa.

Non riuscì a prevederlo, né a vederlo arrivare. Sentì solo il bruciore dello schiaffo che lei gli aveva dato. Sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando i suoi occhi per la prima volta dalla sera precedente. Li trovò umidi di lacrime di sdegno, lacrime che il capitano stava tentando con tutte le sue forze di trattenere.

\- Sparisca dalla mia vista, comandante.-, la sentì dire, tremante di rabbia.

E la prese in parola.

 

Quando Bones rientrò a casa, trovò Jim intenta a ripulire il danno fatto da Spock, con gli occhi gonfi e arrossati, ma non più in lacrime.

\- E' andata davvero così male?-, le chiese.

\- Portami a casa. Devo chiamare un dannato tecnico per sbloccare la porta.-, fu l'unica risposta che Jim volle dargli.

Solo quando furono in macchina riuscì un po' a scucirsi su ciò che Spock le aveva detto.  
\- Ma ti rendi conto?!-, esclamò, poi.

McCoy sospirò.  
\- E' solo infuriato, dagli il tempo di sbollire.-

\- Non gli darò un bel niente! Vuole che la questione sia chiusa? Bene, benissimo. Non potevo chiedere di meglio.-

\- Non farlo, Jim.-

\- Non fare che cosa?!-

\- Non giocare a muro contro muro con Spock. E' un vulcaniano, ti farà a pezzi.-

\- Io non sto affatto giocando. Che vada all'Inferno!-

Quella sera Jim si rigirò più e più volte tra le lenzuola, snervata. Continuava a ripensare alle parole di Spock. Non riusciva a capire da dove fosse saltata fuori tutta quella cattiveria. Le aveva fatto male e non si pentiva affatto di averlo colpito. Avrebbe meritato ben di peggio. Erano in due la sera precedente, e in due avevano sbagliato. Non era affatto giusto che addossasse a lei tutta la responsabilità.  
Lo aveva provocato, questo era vero, ma mica lo aveva costretto.  
Borbottò un'imprecazione a mezza voce e si rigirò per l'ennesima volta.   
Partendo dal presupposto che i vulcaniani non mentivano e che Spock non stava affatto scherzando, doveva arrendersi al fatto che quelle parole al vetriolo rispecchiassero quel che pensava davvero e questo fece ancora più male.


	3. III

Cinque giorni dopo tornarono a bordo per controllare che tutto fosse pronto per l'incontro con i maneriti, l'indomani. Jim maledì il destino, quando, entrando nel turboascensore per salire in plancia, vi trovò Spock. Non l'aveva ancora rivisto da quel dannato martedì e non bramava farlo. Sentì la rabbia pomparle nelle vene, ma non disse nulla. Si limitò solo a premere il pulsante di risalita.  
Spock fermò la cabina poco prima di raggiungere la loro destinazione.

\- Devo porle le mie scuse...-, cominciò a dire.

\- Se le tenga.-, lo interruppe seccamente.

\- Come le avevo detto, non ero in condizione di affrontare quella conversazione.-, proseguì, invece, l'altro, - Questo, tuttavia, non giustifica le mie parole. Non ho alcun diritto di giudicare la sua vita e le sue scelte. L'unica sfera che mi compete è quella inerente al suo ruolo di capitano di questa nave e, in merito, non ho nulla da rimarcarle.-

\- E come mio amico?-, gli chiese Jim, affatto più calma.

\- Amico... Non è quello che sono.-

\- Oh, dato quel che mi ha detto, sono sicuro di no!-

Spock le lanciò uno sguardo.  
\- Non mi riferivo alle parole, ma alle azioni. Le mie sono state tutt'altro che amichevoli. Non posso dire se, per le sue, lei sia dello stesso avviso.-, precisò.

\- Oh, su questo almeno siamo d'accordo! Perché quel che pensi è saltato fuori solo adesso, eh?!-

Il primo ufficiale si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro.  
\- Non penso quelle cose.-

\- Quindi stavi mentendo? O forse menti adesso? Non ci capisco più niente, Spock!-

\- Mi trovavo in una condizione estremamente critica. Ero fuori controllo e, pertanto, ho lasciato che le mie paranoie e la mia rabbia parlassero al mio posto. In quel preciso momento le pensavo, ma unicamente per lo scompenso dovuto agli effetti dell'alcool...-

\- Ma quanto sei bravo a campare scuse!-, lo interruppe ancora Jim.

\- Non sono scuse, signora.-

L'altra rise di rabbia e di scherno.  
\- Senti: finiscila, ok? Sei ridicolo! Non cercare di salvare il salvabile. Adesso so cosa ti passa per il cervello, e, sta' tranquillo, non ho bisogno di altre informazioni per decretare che sei solo uno stronzo!-

\- La sua volgarità sta passando ogni limite.-

\- Tu puoi insultarmi e io no?!-

\- Non mi sono espresso in certi termini, né mi sarei mai permesso di farlo.-, ribatté Spock, severo e sdegnato, - E se lei davvero non riesce a capire i danni che mi ha comportato, allora è del tutto inutile continuare questa seconda conversazione.-, concluse, facendo ripartire la cabina.

Jim bloccò tutto di nuovo e gli tirò uno spintone.  
\- Non ci provare neanche a fare la vittima con me, è chiaro?!-, gli urlò a un palmo dal viso.

\- Ci vorranno mesi di meditazione per ritrovare l'equilibrio che ho perso durante quella notte!-, ribatté lui, altrettanto incattivito.

Jim si allontanò, snervata.  
\- Oh, poverino! Quindi, gira che ti rigira, è sempre e solo colpa mia, vero?!-, sbraitò.

\- Non ho detto questo.-

\- Ma lo pensi!-

\- Se lo pensassi, lo direi.-

\- Certo, come l'altro giorno, vero?!-

Erano talmente presi dalla loro litigata che neanche si accorsero che la cabina aveva cominciato a scendere. Quando si aprirono le porte, tuttavia, Jim si voltò.

\- FUORI!-, urlò a due poveri guardiamarina, gelandoli sul posto.

\- No, salite. Abbiamo finito.-, la smentì Spock.

\- Metti in discussione anche i miei ordini, adesso?!-, lo accusò lei.

\- Quando sono insensati sì. E' mio dovere, capitano.-

\- N-non fa niente, signori. Ehm... scenderemo dopo in sala macchine.-, disse uno dei due uomini, inducendo il compagno a farsi indietro.

Le porte si chiusero di nuovo.

\- Non provare di nuovo a minare la mia autorità, o ti sbatto fuori dalla nave, quanto è vero che mi chiamo Kirk!-

\- Sta facendo tutto da sola, in tal senso. Il mio intervento sarebbe superfluo, signora.-, fu la risposta severa del comandante.

Le porte si aprirono di nuovo allo stesso piano e sulla soglia apparve McCoy che, avendo sentito i commenti dei due guardiamarina aveva pensato bene di intervenire.

\- Sparisci, non è il momento!-, Jim cercò di cacciare anche lui, ma il dottore entrò comunque.

\- State dando spettacolo.-, li ammonì, - Datevi una regolata, prima che vi sollevi entrambi dal comando.-

\- Per quel che mi riguarda, la questione è chiusa. E le garantisco che sono perfettamente in grado di svolgere i miei compiti, grazie, dottore.-, gli rispose Spock, irrigidendosi.

Jim, invece, si chiuse in un mutismo ostinato, che non interruppe neanche raggiunta la plancia. Parlò poco con il suo primo ufficiale, limitandosi solo ad impartirgli ordini su ordini. Bones disapprovava, lo vedeva chiaramente dalla sua espressione.

\- Dottore, lei non ha nient'altro da fare che stare in plancia?!-, lo interrogò, all'improvviso.

\- L'infermeria è a posto. Ho già finito di controllare. Qui ci sono altre questioni che meritano la mia attenzione.-, rispose lui, incrociando le braccia al petto.

\- Venga con me. Subito.-

Scesero nell'ufficio del capitano.  
\- Allora, stammi bene a sentire: sono più che in grado di governare questa nave. Smettila di impicciarti nei miei affari personali!-

\- Mi ci hai trascinato tu, Jim. Che voleva Spock stamattina?-

\- Niente. Torno in plancia. Tu va' dove ti pare, ma non starmi attorno. È un ordine.-

 

Quella sera, lei, Spock, McCoy, Scott e il tenente Uhura si riunirono nell'ufficio del capitano. L'atmosfera era gelida, Kirk e il suo primo ufficiale neanche si guardavano. Uhura, che dalle chiacchiere di corridoio era riuscita a trarre conclusioni piuttosto precise sull'accaduto, sembrava furente. Scott e Bones, dal canto loro, si sentivano come due naufraghi su una zattera poco prima della tempesta del secolo.

\- Allora, che sappiamo dei maneriti?-, domandò Jim, rompendo il silenzio.

\- Sono una razza antropomorfa proveniente dal settore Beta. Vivono su un pianeta di classe M ed hanno scoperto la velocità di curvatura settantasette anni fa.-, cominciò a spiegare Spock, - Sono un popolo bellicoso e triviale, con una società divisa in caste. E' certo che incontreremo solo esponenti di quella militare, domani. Ci sarebbe poi un altro problema: hanno una scarsa considerazione delle donne che, di fatto, sono escluse da qualsiasi impiego si possa svolgere su Maner VI.-

\- Grandioso...-, borbottò il capitano, - Qualche supposizione sul perché ci abbiano chiamato?-

\- Nessuna, signora. Pare, tuttavia, che Maner VI sia ricco di dilitio e credo sia per questo che la Federazione sia tanto interessata ad allacciare rapporti con loro. Altrimenti non si spiega perché abbia aperto trattative con un popolo così primitivo.-

\- Lasci per sé i suoi commenti personali, primo ufficiale.-, sibilò l'altra, prima di rivolgersi a Nyota: - Tenente, che mi dice della loro lingua? E' riuscita a caricarne una traccia sul traduttore universale?-

Uhura si irrigidì e le scoccò un'occhiata palesemente ostile.  
\- Sì e no, capitano.-, rispose, - Pare che i maneriti dispongano anche di una comunicazione non verbale.-

\- Sempre meglio! Non riusciremo neanche a capire cosa pensano! Comandante, sa cosa devo evitare per non offenderli accidentalmente?-

\- A parte il fatto che potrebbe incontrare difficoltà dovute alla sua attuale condizione di donna, mi limito a suggerirle di non sfidarli e di non provocarli apertamente. Sono un popolo orgoglioso e dalla lunga memoria: se subiscono un torto, non lo dimenticano. Non manchi loro di rispetto, e tutto andrà per il meglio.-  
Il vulcaniano le lanciò un lungo sguardo, ben consapevole che Jim difficilmente sarebbe riuscita a tenere a freno la lingua.

\- Non mi scruti con quell'espressione accusatoria, comandante!-, lo rimbeccò lei, irritata.  
\- Conformazione fisica?-, chiese, poi.

\- Sono insettoidi. Il loro viso assomiglia vagamente a quello di una mantide. Sono dotati di sei arti e di due antenne. La loro velocità e la loro forza è di otto volte superiore a quella di un umano al massimo della sua forma fisica. Questo mi sembra un altro ottimo motivo per essere cauti, capitano.-

\- Sì, sì, ho capito il concetto, comandante. Scotty, voglio che la nave sia pronta a partire al mio comando, domani. Non conosciamo la situazione, ma potrebbe essere urgente.-

\- Nel limite del possibile, farò di tutto per accontentarla.-, le rispose lo scozzese con un sorriso cordiale.

\- Dottore, lei cerchi di capire come funziona la loro fisiologia per ogni evenienza.-

\- Curare delle cavallette giganti, fantastico!-, borbottò Bones.

\- Mantidi. Sono simili a mantidi, anche se non dispongono di ali.-, lo corresse Spock.

\- Oh, questo sì che cambia tutto!-

Jim si alzò, brusca.  
\- Finitela. Per il momento credo che non ci sia altro. Spock, tenente, Scotty, voi mi accompagnerete ad accogliere la delegazione e l'ammiraglio Edwards. Arriveranno domani mattina alle nove. Potete andare.-

McCoy attese che tutti fossero usciti, prima di rivolgersi a Jim.  
\- Come stai?-, le chiese.

\- Nervoso.-

\- Dovresti cercare di appianare i problemi con Spock, o difficilmente riuscirete a lavorare insieme.-

\- Ci siamo riusciti più che bene, mi pare.-

\- Tra una frecciata e l'altra... Jim, sono preoccupato.-, insistette il dottore.

Jim sbuffò e si risedette.  
\- Ha cercato di scusarsi, questa mattina.-

\- E, fammi indovinare: non gliel'hai lasciato fare.-

Lei gli scoccò un'occhiata infastidita.  
\- Senti, ma tu da che parte stai?!-, sbottò.

Bones sorrise, rassegnato.  
\- Chiamalo cameratismo maschile, ma più dalla sua che dalla tua.-

\- Ma per favore!-

\- Ma proprio non ci arrivi? Sei proprio donna fino in fondo, ormai!-, la interruppe lui, - Spock è perso, partito, ciao, lunga vita e prosperità! Non vede che te, è normale che si senta ferito dal tuo comportamento. Hai giocato con lui! Pazienza se lo fai con persone che non rivedrai mai più nella tua vita, ma con lui, uno dei tuoi più cari amici... Jim, coraggio, afferra il concetto. Non è difficile. Come ti sentiresti al suo posto?-

\- Altrettanto usato! E non è che mi ci sentirei, Bones! Mi ci sento!-

\- Cosa?! Tu?!-  
Il dottore non credeva alle proprie orecchie.

\- Mi ha mollato là, solo come un cretino!-

\- E' un vulcaniano!-

\- Ha persino insinuato che fossi venuto a letto con te!-

\- Oh, Dio me ne scampi! Conosco le donne, e tu, sciagurato, sei una della peggior specie. Lo sapresti se solo avessi trascorso più di un paio d'ore con almeno una di loro.-

\- Ancora con questa storia?!-

\- Quando vai a ferire i sentimenti degli altri, non devi lamentarti se poi loro feriscono i tuoi.-

\- Abbiamo sbagliato, cosa ti devo dire? IO probabilmente ho sbagliato. Potessi riscrivere gli eventi lo farei, dando un senso completamente diverso a quella maledetta serata. Credimi, Bones, lo farei! MA NON POSSO! Ho capito il mio errore, so che non doveva accadere... cosa posso fare più che passar sopra alla cosa e dimenticare? Anche lui dovrebbe fare così. Lui... così logico!..-

\- E' proprio per il fatto che è logico, al contrario di te, che non riesce a dare un colpo di spugna e amici come prima! Proprio non ce la fai a capirlo, eh? Eppure te l'ha sbattuto in faccia di brutta maniera! Quel poveraccio si sarebbe lanciato nel fuoco se tu glielo avessi ordinato, senza neanche fermarsi a soppesare l'illogicità della cosa! Ha lasciato Nyota, per te!-

\- Cosa? Io credevo che l'avesse lasciato lei!-, esclamò Jim, sconvolta.

\- Credevi male.-

\- Ti ha detto qualcosa quella notte?-

\- Sì, e no: non te lo riferirò.-

\- Oh, andiamo, Bones!-

\- Ho detto di no!-

\- Voglio risolvere questa situazione, accidenti a te!-

\- Ah, ora la vuoi risolvere?-

Jim non gli rispose e uscì dall'ufficio, diretto agli alloggi del suo primo ufficiale. 

Suonò il cicalino.

\- Avanti.-, lo sentì dire.

Indugiò a lungo davanti alla porta, improvvisamente manchevole di coraggio. Che l'attrazione fosse reciproca tra loro, ormai era evidente, ma l'idea che Spock addirittura provasse qualcosa di più profondo, non l'aveva mai sfiorata prima che Bones le sottolineasse l'ovvietà della cosa. Quella rivelazione la metteva a disagio, perché... perché non sentiva di ricambiare quel sentimento, ne era spaventata.   
Era maledettamente confusa.  
Sussultò quando fu Spock ad aprire le porte. 

Si lanciarono uno sguardo di reciproca sorpresa senza dire nulla.  
\- Posso entrare?-, chiese, quindi, lei.

Il comandante si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, poi annuì, facendola passare: se proprio dovevano litigare ancora, era meglio farlo in separata sede.

\- Ascolta... per l'altra sera... non era mia intenzione...-, cominciò subito Jim.  
Deglutì, le scuse non erano mai state il suo forte.  
\- Insomma, vorrei che passassimo oltre.-

\- Io l'ho già fatto.-, rispose Spock.

Jim mal sopportava quella sua dannata calma, perché era finta. Avrebbe preferito che l'altro si aprisse di nuovo, magari violentemente, piuttosto che vedergli in faccia quell'espressione impassibile e apatica.

\- Voglio che le cose tornino come prima.-, ribadì.

\- Sono forse stato manchevole nei miei compiti, capitano?-

\- No, ma non mi riferivo a questo, Spock, e lo sai.-  
Gli si fermò di fronte e lo guardò negli occhi. Si stupì della propria stessa tristezza che si acuì, quando lo vide darle le spalle.

\- Sono in grado di essere il suo primo ufficiale, ma nulla più di questo.-

Jim non ne fu affatto confortata.  
\- Quindi non accetti le mie scuse?-

\- Vorrei poterlo fare e lo farò, con il tempo. Del resto neanche lei ha accettato le mie.-

\- Non è che fossero proprio delle scuse.-, protestò l'altra.

\- Potremmo discutere anche sulle sue, allora. Il mio tentativo, quanto meno, disponeva della parola fondamentale allo scopo, al contrario del suo.-

\- Aspetterò che tu sia pronto... Da parte mia non ti porto rancore.-, sospirò, l'altra.

\- Siamo persone molto diverse.-

\- Mi sa che su questo punto potremmo andare avanti all'infinito.-

\- Già.-

\- Per quel che vale: è stato bello.-, ammise Jim.

Spock sussultò e si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Sono in totale disaccordo.-, rispose, gelido, - Se proprio doveva essere... cosa di cui, peraltro, non sono affatto certo... avrei preferito che avvenisse in modo meno...-, ricercò la parola giusta, - … squallido.-

\- Volgare, meschino, e ora aggiungiamo anche squallido alla lista! Che farai quando avrai finito i sinonimi?-

Spock non le rispose.

\- Mi hai detto qualcosa in vulcaniano, quella notte. Che cosa?-

\- La cosa sbagliata.-

\- Che cosa?-, insistette, - Voglio saperlo.-

\- Sono molto stanco, capitano, vorrei riposare.-, chiuse il discorso il comandante.

E Jim, per una volta, si arrese, ben consapevole di non avere alcuna possibilità di scalfire il muro di ghiaccio che Spock aveva sollevato tra loro.

\- Ok, ok... buonanotte.-, mormorò, prima di lasciare la stanza.

 

La mattina dopo si incontrarono in sala teletrasporto come concordato.

\- Pronti al trasferimento.-, disse Scott.

\- Proceda.-

Un istante dopo tre maneriti e l'ammiraglio Edwards si materializzarono sulla piattaforma. Jim li esaminò: gli alieni sembravano davvero delle grosse mantidi. Avevano due zampe lunghe, simili a tenaglie, nella parte superiore del tronco; altre due dotate di dita in quella centrale, mentre le ultime due erano quelle su cui si mantenevano eretti. Erano alti quasi due metri e mezzo e i loro corpi avevano una colorazione verde brillante, striata da lunghe macchie marroncine. 

Avanzò verso di loro e Spock subito l'affiancò.

\- Benvenuti a bordo.-, sorrise lei, cordialmente.

\- Grazie.-, rispose l'ammiraglio.

I tre alieni si avvicinarono a Spock.  
\- Capitano Kirk, è un onore conoscerla.-, disse il primo di loro.  
La loro voce era un sincopato sussurro fatto di suoni bruschi, quasi meccanici.

\- Non sono il capitano, ma il primo ufficiale Spock, signore.-

\- Io sono il capitano.-, specificò Jim.

Il manerita tacque per un istante e a tutti fu impossibile capire cosa pensasse, dal momento che la loro razza era del tutto priva di mimica facciale.  
Ignorò del tutto Kirk e ruotò la testa quasi di novanta gradi per rivolgersi all'ammiraglio.  
\- Ci risultava che il capitano James Kirk fosse un maschio, non una femmina.-, disse, senza celare affatto la propria delusione.

\- Un incidente recente.-, rispose Edwards, prima di riassumere la situazione.

I tre insettoidi rimasero immobili. Jim, invece, lanciò uno sguardo a Spock. Non le era piaciuto affatto essere ignorata a quel modo.

\- Sono ancora James Kirk, fino a prova contraria. Per la nostra specie uomini e donne hanno pari diritti e possono ricoprire qualsiasi ruolo.-

\- Questo è inaccettabile.-, sibilò il secondo manerita.  
Era di dimensioni leggermente inferiori rispetto al primo che aveva parlato.

\- Fa' silenzio, Gnorat! Nessuno ti ha autorizzato a parlare.-, lo zittì il primo, prima di voltare i grandi occhi vermigli in direzione di Kirk, - Perdoni il mio primo ufficiale, capitano. Non siamo avvezzi al confronto con una cultura tanto diversa dalla nostra.-

Jim sorrise, ma solo di facciata.  
\- Non si preoccupi, capitano?..-

\- Ktrashiun, e l'ultimo di noi è Jhistra, il nostro ufficiale tattico.-

Spock osservò attentamente i tre alieni e si sentì inquieto. L'improvvisa cordialità mostrata al capitano gli appariva sospetta e sapeva che Jim stava pensando la medesima cosa.   
Voleva vederci chiaro.

\- Bene, seguitemi.-

Li scortarono sino in sala ufficiali e si disposero attorno al tavolo. Spock prese posto al terminale, ma fu l'unico a sedersi. Non visto, avviò una ricerca più approfondita sui maneriti, solo per scoprire ben presto che non c'era nulla che già non sapesse.

\- Allora, che motivi vi hanno portato a rivolgervi a me?-, domandò Jim, sia all'ammiraglio che agli ospiti.

Ktrashiun parlò di nuovo.  
\- Il nostro pianeta è in pericolo. Siamo vittima di una sanguinosa guerra civile che si protrae da molto, molto tempo. Secoli, nella vostra misurazione. Novant'anni fa, sempre in termini terrestri, pensavamo di aver raggiunto una tregua, concedendo alla fazione ribelle di dislocarsi su un altro pianeta del nostro sistema, Maner V, ma, di recente, le ostilità sono state riaperte e non da parte nostra. Abbiamo ragione di credere che i Ghtesh, i ribelli, dispongano di armi superiori alle nostre e supponiamo che siano stati i romulani a fornirgliele. Come sicuramente saprà, capitano Kirk, il nostro pianeta è ricco di giacimenti di dilitio, una risorsa che saremmo più che pronti a spartire con la Federazione, se ci aiuterete a risolvere il nostro problema.-

Jim corrugò le sopracciglia, confuso. I maneriti avevano usato due parole magiche: romulani e dilitio. Lanciò uno sguardo a Spock e lesse la stessa perplessità sul suo volto.

\- Non abbiamo documentazione in merito a questa guerra interna, capitano Ktrashiun.-, disse, infatti, il vulcaniano.

L'insettoide parve guardarlo.  
\- La Federazione è entrata in contatto con noi solo da pochi dei vostri decenni, primo ufficiale. Eravamo in pace, quando ci avete contattati. Abbiamo mantenuto celati questi trascorsi per non compromettere le nostre neonate relazioni diplomatiche.-

\- La Federazione non ha propositi belligeranti. -, intervenne Kirk, - Pertanto, se la vostra intenzione è quella di coinvolgerci direttamente in uno scontro...-

\- E' sufficiente, capitano Kirk.-, lo interruppe l'ammiraglio Edwards, - I maneriti non ci stanno chiedendo un alleanza militare, bensì diplomatica. Il vostro compito è quello di recarvi a Maner VI e aiutare il governo manerita ad installare una durevole pace con i Ghtesh. In aggiunta a questo, voglio che lei scopra se ci sono davvero i romulani dietro a questa riapertura delle ostilità.-

Jim annuì, ma era contrariata.

\- Per dimostrare la nostra assoluta buona fede, accetteremo volentieri di accogliere uno dei suoi uomini a bordo della nostra ammiraglia per tutta la durata dell'operazione. E, se lo vorrà, uno dei miei sottoposti sarà più che lieto di prendere servizio qui sull'Enterprise.-, propose Ktrashiun

Lei stava per rispondere che non sarebbe stato necessario, ma Spock la bruciò sul tempo.

\- Mi offro volontario.-, disse, alzandosi.

\- Splendido.-, commentò l'ammiraglio.

Jim si voltò verso il suo primo ufficiale e gli lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco. La parte razionale della sua mente le diceva che l'altro aveva preso quella decisione perché era sospettoso tanto quanto lei, ma sapeva che la verità era un'altra: voleva solo starle lontano.   
Spock aveva giocato bene le sue carte, ormai aveva le mani legate.

\- Accordato.-, commentò con tono basso.

\- Un primo ufficiale per un primo ufficiale, allora. Gnorat, resterai tu.-, decretò Ktrashiun.  
\- Vi faremo strada, capitano Kirk. Se questo è tutto, possiamo andare. Non c'è tempo da perdere.-

Si congedarono e Jim guardò Spock sparire con loro con aria rassegnata e furiosa. Si era illusa di aver creato una sorta di tregua con lui, la sera precedente, ma, a quanto pareva, l'altro preferiva andarsene via con degli sconosciuti, piuttosto che stare al suo fianco.

\- Quali sono le sue competenze?-, domandò al manerita.

\- Sono un primo ufficiale, sono in grado di svolgere qualsiasi compito.-, rispose l'altro.  
Il suo tono ostile non si era affatto ammorbidito.

\- Questo lo vedremo. Mi segua in plancia.-

 

Spock, una volta arrivato sulla nave manerita, si guardò attorno. Gli ambienti erano ampi, ma grezzi, spartani. Osservò con attenzione le componenti meccaniche a vista, per quanto riuscì a fare. Era molto buio su quella nave, e le poche luci avevano una colorazione rossastra che conferiva al tutto un aspetto spettrale.

\- Mi tolga una curiosità, primo ufficiale: perché la sua temperatura corporea è superiore alla media?-

Spock avrebbe dovuto intuire che la loro vista si basava su parametri termici  
\- Sono un vulcaniano, signore. Non un terrestre.-, rispose.

\- Un vulcaniano. Non so nulla sulla vostra razza, solo che il vostro pianeta è stato distrutto proprio da un romulano, se non erro.-

\- E' corretto.-

\- Veda di non lasciare che accada la stessa cosa anche a Maner VI, comandante.-, ribatté seccamente Ktrashiun, - Perché lei lo sappia, qui non siamo sull'Enterprise, pertanto dovrà seguire le mie regole: non parlerà se non interrogato. Non accetto discussioni. Farà quel che le ordinerò senza obbiezioni e senza porre domande. Le verranno fornite le informazioni necessarie allo svolgimento dei suoi compiti, mi aspetto che le apprenda nel minor tempo possibile. Ogni suo errore avrà delle ripercussioni. Tutto chiaro?-

\- Sì, signore.-, annuì Spock, sorpreso da quell'improvviso cambio di registro.

\- Bene. Un sottoposto la guiderà ai suoi alloggi. Attenda qui.-

Ktrashiun se ne andò, lasciandolo in mezzo al corridoio.  
Spock continuò a guardarsi attorno e, sicuro di essere solo, si sfilò il tricorder dalla cinta. Lo ripose quasi subito, quando si rese conto che delle interferenze di natura sconosciuta gli impedivano di compiere qualsiasi rilevamento. Non voleva arrischiarsi a fare un tentativo, ma era quasi sicuro che anche il suo comunicatore fosse fuori uso, nonostante l'Enterprise fosse nel raggio di comunicazioni.  
Era isolato e questo gli piaceva molto poco. Udì il ticchettio delle zampe del manerita molto prima che comparisse.

\- Lei dev'essere l'umano.-

\- Sono un vulcaniano.-, si ritrovò ancora a precisare.

L'altro si sollevò in tutta la sua statura e lo guardò dall'alto in basso.  
\- Questo è del tutto irrilevante, umano.-

Spock decretò che fosse meglio non insistere e lo seguì nel lungo dedalo di quei corridoi tutti uguali. Memorizzò la strada che portava dagli alloggi al teletrasporto per ogni evenienza.

\- Qui.-

Il manerita fece scorrere una porta e, senza alcuna gentilezza, lo spinse dentro alla celletta con una delle braccia superiori. Spock fu costretto ad accucciarsi per entrare e, in parte, anche per non sfiorare la resina biancastra che ricopriva pareti e soffitto. C'era una puzza intensa là dentro e faceva caldo, un caldo saturo di umidità, altamente spiacevole persino per un vulcaniano. Si trovò a considerare di non aver avuto proprio la migliore delle idee nell'offrirsi volontario per quella missione, ma scoprire se i maneriti stavano tramando qualcosa era imperativo.

\- Il terminale è là in fondo. Avrà accesso solo ai dati di sua competenza.-, gli comunicò il soldato, prima di richiudere la porta.

Spock si sedette sul pavimento di metallo e gattonò verso il computer. Si rassicurò quando apprese che i suoi compiti non sarebbero stati poi molto diversi da quelli che svolgeva sull'Enterprise; ma si preoccupò, quando vide che le punizioni per ogni eventuale errore andavano da blande ripercussioni corporali, alla detenzione, sino alla condanna a morte.   
Probabilmente, trattandosi lui di un ufficiale della Federazione, poteva dirsi al sicuro dalla pena capitale, ma era più o meno consapevole che nulla l'avrebbe preservato dalle altre.  
Doveva stare attento ed omologarsi agli usi e ai costumi di quel popolo nel minor tempo possibile.   
I maneriti gli concessero un po' di tempo per prepararsi, prima di tornare a prenderlo.

\- Fuori.-, gli ordinò un soldato.

Gli fu impossibile capire se si trattasse dello stesso che l'aveva accompagnato lì. Ad una rapida occhiata gli alieni apparivano identici l'uno all'altro. Lo seguì senza pronunciare una parola e sussultò quando l'altro gli tagliò la cinta dalla vita con un rapidissimo movimento del braccio superiore.

\- Questi oggetti non le serviranno.-, sibilò, raccogliendoli e gettandoli senza alcun ripensamento in quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un disgregatore.

Per un baluginante istante Spock pensò di far valere le proprie ragioni, poi analizzò la situazione: era solo su una nave sconosciuta e senza la possibilità di poter contattare l'Enterprise. Era più prudente sopportare.

\- Questa è la plancia di comando.-, gli disse il manerita, quando giunsero davanti ad un'alta parete forata, - La sua postazione è la quinta a sinistra dal basso.-

Spock sollevò lo sguardo.  
\- E' a dieci metri d'altezza.-, commentò.

L'altro posò le zampe sulla parete e cominciò a camminarvi sopra senza alcun problema, mostrandogli come salire.

\- Io non posso farlo.-, gli fece notare.

Il soldato ruotò la testa di novanta gradi in sua direzione.  
\- Allora le suggerisco di trovare un modo alternativo, primo ufficiale, e di farlo in fretta. Il capitano non ama aspettare.-, sentenziò, prima di riprendere ad avanzare.

Il comandante esaminò ancora la parete: era liscia, impossibile da scalare.

\- Necessito di un replicatore.-, comunicò.

\- Alla sua destra. E' mio dovere informarla che è impostato perché nulla di pericoloso venga replicato a bordo. Non ci provi, o ne pagherà le conseguenze.-

Spock non gli rispose. Non aveva intenzione di materializzare alcuna arma. Accese il replicatore, ma scosse la testa, scoraggiato: al contrario del terminale nei suoi alloggi, non era settato in una lingua che lui potesse comprendere senza l'ausilio di un traduttore.

\- Non ho idea di come farlo funzionare.-, ammise.

Quantificò solo dopo, quando ormai si trovava a terra dolorante, il tempo che il manerita aveva impiegato per scendere e colpirlo in mezzo alla schiena: poche frazioni di secondo.   
La consapevolezza che quel colpo, niente più che un buffetto, dal punto di vista dell'alieno, gli avrebbe spezzato la spina dorsale se fosse stato davvero umano, lo raggelò. Strisciò indietro e tossì, tramortito, prima di trovare la sufficiente concentrazione per isolare il dolore in un angolo della propria mente e dimenticarsene.

\- Che cosa deve fare?-, gli chiese il soldato.

Non si lagnò del colpo ricevuto e si rimise in piedi.  
\- Necessito di guanti e stivali magnetici, signore.-

\- Non mi chiami signore. Lei è un mio superiore.-

Ed era vero. Spock quindi capì che ogni membro dell'equipaggio era autorizzato a punirlo in caso di errore evidente.

Lo osservò lavorare e annotò mentalmente i simboli che, in quella lingua, corrispondevano alla richiesta. Durante un momento di sosta avrebbe cercato di crearsi un vocabolario approssimato per non incappare più nello stesso sbaglio.

Indossò i guanti e gli stivali e raggiunse la sua postazione. La salita non era stata agevole, né piacevole, ma ci avrebbe fatto l'abitudine. In fin dei conti non avrebbe dovuto trascorrere troppo tempo a bordo di quella nave, un paio di giorni a curvatura cinque.   
Il cubicolo di controllo aveva lo stesso odore sgradevole della sua cabina, ma solo il soffitto era ricoperto da quella resina biancastra. Ad una rapida occhiata constatò che quella postazione fosse abbastanza grande perché un manerita vi si accucciasse dentro. Tossì ancora, quindi si sdraiò, raggiungendo il termine del cubicolo. Trovò un casco corrispondente alla testa di Gnorat. Lo sollevò appena, piuttosto riluttante ad infilarlo, ma lo fece lo stesso.

Gridò di dolore, quando quel fischio insopportabile raggiunse i suoi timpani, ma resistette fino a quando si rese conto che altro non era che la comunicazione telepatica dei maneriti a cui aveva accennato Nyota, e che il casco era un amplificatore.

\- KHIIIIIIIIIII–le KHIIIIIIIII–ceve?-

Deglutì, sentendo le sue tempie pulsare per lo sforzo di entrare in contatto con loro.

\- Primo ufficiale, mi riceve?-

Gemette, respirando affannosamente.  
\- Sì, signore... la sento.-, mormorò a denti stretti, consapevole di non essere in grado di mantenere a lungo quel collegamento.

Fece giusto in tempo a controllare la rotta che stavano seguendo e a rendersi conto che stavano tenendo una velocità riconducibile a curvatura due, prima di crollare svenuto.

 

\- Spock non risponde.-, disse Jim, entrando negli alloggi di Bones senza neanche preoccuparsi di suonare il cicalino.

L'altro, steso a letto a leggere, le scoccò un'occhiata rassegnata.  
\- E io cosa ci posso fare?-, le chiese.

\- Sono il suo capitano! Lui DEVE rispondermi!-, sbottò lei, ignorandolo e cominciando a fare avanti e indietro per la stanza.

\- Ma io che ho fatto di male nella vita?..-, sospirò il dottore.

\- Levo il disturbo.-

McCoy scattò in piedi e la fermò prima che potesse uscire.  
\- Ehi, ehi, ehi! Dove vai? stavo solo scherzando!-, chiarì, prima di tornare a sedersi sul letto.  
\- Non risponde, ok. Magari è in servizio e non può farlo. Ora non pensare sempre che ti stia evitando. Oppure il suo comunicatore potrebbe avere dei problemi. O magari le cavallette l'hanno trasformato nella portata principale della cena.-

\- Molto divertente...-

\- Oh, accidenti, Jim! Sorridi, per l'amor del cielo, non è morto nessuno!-

\- Se n'è andato! Mi ha mollato da solo un'altra volta!-

\- Oh, povero “Jim-esisto-solo-io-nell'universo”! Non ti è passato per il cervello che sia salito a bordo di quella bagnarola perché vuole vederci chiaro sui maneriti?-

\- Non m'interessa il perché! Mi ha costretto a prendere una decisione forzata. Non doveva permettersi!-

\- In merito alle “decisioni forzate”, sei proprio l'ultimo ad aver diritto di parola.-

\- Dacci un taglio! Sono d'accordo che dobbiamo fare luce su questa faccenda dei maneriti, ma mai e poi mai avrei mandato lui!-

\- Perché no? Ci hai fatto sesso, non l'hai lobotomizzato. E' più che in grado di andare in missione.-

\- Questo lo so da me, Bones, grazie! Ma troppe volte ho visto Spock lanciarsi a briglia sciolta verso rischi inutili! Ci sono momenti in cui penso che non voglia far altro che suicidarsi, come in quel dannato vulcano. Se proprio vuole crepare, che eviti di farlo sotto il mio comando, quanto meno!-

\- Ma che carino, ti preoccupi per lui...-, ridacchiò McCoy, incrociando le braccia al petto.

\- E' il mio primo ufficiale, certo che mi preoccupo per lui! E' mio dovere!-

\- Solo questo?-

\- Ma sì!-

La bocca del dottore si piegò in un sorrisino divertito.  
\- Ok.-, rispose.

\- Due settimane, Bones! Ci metteremo due dannate settimane ad arrivare a Maner VI a questa velocità. Non capisco proprio perché non possiamo agganciare la loro ammiraglia con il raggio traente e darci una mossa! Ci metteremmo un quarto del tempo!-, riprese l'altra, ignorandolo.

\- Fidati, Jim: sopravviverai senza Spock per due settimane...-

\- Questo è poco ma sicuro, ma vorrei che almeno rispondesse alle mie chiamate! Non mi sembra di star chiedendo l'universo!-

\- Ancora?!-

\- Hai ragione, sto esagerando. Ma... se gli fosse successo qualcosa?-

Il dottore sorrise di nuovo, questa volta intenerito.  
\- Ora non lasciarti sopraffare dalla paranoia. Solo perché avete litigato pesantemente, questo non significa che sia a rischio di vita.-

Jim si stropicciò il volto, esausta.  
\- Hai ragione. Scusa, Bones, ti sto dando il tormento...-

\- E' la croce che ogni buon amico deve portare, prima o dopo. Spock sta bene, Jim.-

Lei annuì, ma tenne il capo chino.  
\- Senti... puoi provare a chiamarlo tu? Magari domani...-

\- Va bene, ma solo se adesso vai a riposare. Ordini del dottore.-, rispose l'altro.

\- Grazie.-

 

Spock si risvegliò nei suoi alloggi con un lamento. Le tempie gli pulsavano ancora con violenza e una fastidiosa emicrania lo affliggeva. Evitò di sollevarsi a sedere: voleva stare il più lontano possibile da quella resina maleodorante, e si stese su un fianco, massaggiandosi la fronte. Gli sfuggì un altro lamento per il dolore alla schiena e sospirò, rassegnato. Il suo orologio interno gli comunicava che erano passate sei punto otto ore da quando era salito nella sua postazione di comando. Era rimasto svenuto per un bel po'. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò a sufficienza per attenuare il dolore e renderlo sopportabile. Nelle sue correnti condizioni non poteva fare di più. Questo lo stancò e si sarebbe messo a dormire se non avesse sentito il ticchettio delle zampe di un manerita farsi sempre più vicino. Non si sorprese quando la porta del suo alloggio venne aperta.

\- E' pronto per rientrare in servizio?-, fu la successiva domanda del soldato.

Lo guardò. La corretta risposta a quella domanda sarebbe stata “no”, ma annuì e a gattoni uscì dalla celletta.

\- Abbiamo ridotto l'amplificazione del suo impianto di collegamento, primo ufficiale. La informo che il tenente Mreshju è stato terminato per questa sua imperdonabile svista.-

Spock provò raccapriccio alla sola idea che qualcuno potesse esser stato punito con la morte per un errore di codifica, ma fu ben attento a non darlo a vedere. Con tutta probabilità, poi, quel poveraccio non aveva neanche sbagliato se davvero aveva settato quell'amplificatore per un umano, una specie non dotata di capacità telepatiche. Gli apparve subito evidente che fosse stato questo a creargli un sovraccarico sinaptico, il che lo poneva in una condizione di minimale vantaggio: i maneriti ignoravano che i vulcaniani disponessero di tali caratteristiche. Aveva tutta l'intenzione di sfruttare quest'occasione, anche se ancora non sapeva come.

\- Mi auguro che non ricapiti.-, si limitò a dire, senza esitazioni.

\- Mi sono occupato personalmente delle ricodifica.-, chiarì il soldato.

Spock sollevò il capo con fierezza.  
\- Ed io mi occuperò personalmente di staccarle la testa dal corpo se dovessi risvegliarmi di nuovo nel mio alloggio per colpa sua, soldato.-, lo minacciò.

\- Sì, signore.-, rispose l'altro.

Signore.  
Quella era la prima volta da quando era salito a bordo che un qualsiasi sottoposto gli si rivolgeva con il consueto rispetto. Ne fu stupito e disgustato al tempo stesso.  
Quando raggiunsero la plancia, guardò la parete.

\- Dov'è il mio equipaggiamento, soldato?-, domandò.

L'altro mosse la testa, confuso. Era chiaro che non fosse lo stesso che l'aveva accompagnato a inizio turno.  
Spock fu più che rapido a colpirlo in faccia con tutte le sue forze, facendolo leggermente sbandare.

\- Il MIO EQUIPAGGIAMENTO, soldato!-, urlò.

\- Io non...-

Il vulcaniano staccò dal muro quella che assomigliava vagamente ad un lungo manganello metallico e attaccò ancora con spropositata violenza. Mirò ad una delle gambe, questa volta, e riuscì quasi a mandare a terra il soldato che non cadde solo perché si puntellò al pavimento con le due braccia superiori. Caricò un secondo colpo che scaricò sul volto dell'alieno e, a questo punto, quello si schiantò a terra, sbilanciato.  
Lanciò via il pezzo di metallo, ormai certo di aver dimostrato di meritare rispetto.

\- Mi procuri dei guanti e degli stivali magnetici immediatamente.-, ordinò.

\- Subito, signore.-

Il manerita si rialzò con incredibile prontezza e Spock fu consapevole che quei colpi, con tutta probabilità, li aveva appena sentiti.

Non lo ringraziò quando gli consegnò l'equipaggiamento e si affrettò a salire alla propria postazione. Provava un inopportuno disagio per il proprio comportamento, nonostante fosse l'unico logico da seguire. Afferrò il casco e lo infilò senza esitazioni, sapeva che ogni titubanza gli sarebbe costata cara.

Il fischio lo accolse di nuovo, ma a frequenze più basse: fastidiose, certo, ma sopportabili.

\- Sono di nuovo operativo.-, comunicò mentalmente al capitano.

\- Non perda altro tempo.-, fu la risposta di Ktrashiun.

Non gli rispose e si concentrò sul suo lavoro.   
Controllare la rotta lo gettò nello sconforto, aveva già visto che la velocità di crociera era stata stabilita a curvatura due, quasi la massima raggiungibile dall'ammiraglia, ma, prima di quel momento, non si era ancora reso conto che ciò avrebbe significato passare altri quattordici giorni, otto ore e ventotto minuti a bordo della nave dei maneriti. Fu ben attento a tenere per sé queste considerazioni, proiettando in chiaro solo sensazioni di meticolosa attenzione ai propri compiti.

Il suo turno durò sedici interminabili ore, dalle quali uscì frastornato ed esausto. Raggiunse la celletta a tentoni, in preda a fastidiose vertigini. Si spogliò e si stese a terra, con un gemito. Quell'afa gli appesantiva il respiro e il caldo gli sembrava quasi insopportabile.  
Il suo pensiero andò all'Enterprise e a Jim. Sapeva di averla contrariata, come sapeva anche che, con tutta probabilità, aveva interpretato male la decisione che lui l'aveva costretta a prendere. Non l'avrebbe mai mandato lì se fosse dipeso dalla sua volontà, quindi lui non aveva fatto altro che cogliere l'occasione. Certo, non poteva negare di averlo fatto anche per starle lontano, ma non era quello il motivo principale.   
Successe senza che se ne rendesse conto, quando ormai era già nel dormiveglia: ripensò a Jim, ai suoi baci, a quanto fossero stati sbagliati, ma, al tempo stesso a quanto gli mancavano e gli sarebbero mancati.  
Poi cadde nell'incoscienza.


	4. IV

Jim tamburellò nervosamente sul bracciolo della poltrona. Si sentiva ancora inquieta e aveva dormito poco e male. Lanciò uno sguardo a Gnorat chino sulla postazione scientifica. Non aveva incontrato problemi con lui: gli impartiva gli ordini e il manerita li eseguiva con solerzia, senza protestare e senza ribattere. Nonostante questo, non le mostrava rispetto, e si era sdegnato di fronte al suo blando rimprovero, quando per sbaglio aveva riferito una stima errata per correggersi subito dopo.  
Jim aveva capito che c'era qualcosa di strano nel comportamento dell'insettoide, ma non sapeva definire cosa.

\- Gnorat, con me.-, disse, alzandosi improvvisamente dalla poltrona.

\- Sì.-, rispose l'altro, allontanandosi dalla console.

\- Sì, capitano.-, sibilò lei.

Scesero nel suo ufficio.

\- Ho la sinistra sensazione che lei sia scontento, primo ufficiale. Ebbene, qual'è il suo problema?-

L'insettoide la scrutò, dondolando la testa in modo ipnotico.  
\- Un'assenza totale di disciplina. Ma la cosa non mi stupisce, dal momento che il comando è in mano a una femmina.-

\- Definisca “assenza di disciplina”.-, ribatté lei, ignorando il suo disprezzo.

\- L'equipaggio non viene punito come si converrebbe, quando commette errori.-

Jim incrociò le braccia al petto.  
\- Questa è la mia nave, comandante. Decido io come va amministrata la disciplina, ovvero in modo conforme al regolamento della Flotta Stellare.-

\- Un regolamento assurdo.-

\- Questo è il suo personale punto di vista, Gnorat. Abbia la compiacenza di tenerlo per sé, d'ora in avanti. In aggiunta a questo, dovrà rivolgersi a me con i titoli che mi competono: capitano o signore.-

\- Signora, vorrà dire.-, rispose l'alieno, sottolineando la parola con disgusto.

Jim assottigliò gli occhi, scrutandolo con sospetto.  
\- Signore. Questo è un ordine. Faccia pure ritorno in plancia e dica al tenente comandante Sulu che ha il comando.-  
Lo superò e uscì dall'ufficio per andare in infermeria.

Bones stava finendo di visitare un guardiamarina influenzato. Attese quindi che fosse rimasto solo, prima di raggiungerlo.

\- Voglio quel coso fuori dalla mia nave.-, borbottò.

\- “Coso”? Hai fatto un corso accelerato di correttezza interspecie?-, ridacchiò McCoy, mettendo a posto i suoi strumenti.

\- Non mi piace e continua a mettere in dubbio la mia autorità.-

\- Questa non è esattamente una sorpresa, Spock ti aveva avvertito.-

\- Non vuol dire che mi piaccia. A proposito, l'hai chiamato?-

\- No, piaga. Ma, guarda, lo faccio adesso.-  
Bones si sedette al terminale e Jim lo affiancò, ma la chiamata andò a vuoto.

\- Niente.-, ammise il dottore che, a quel punto cominciava a preoccuparsi a sua volta, forse travolto dall'ansia dell'altra.

\- Non mi piace. Ora chiamo Ktrashiun.-, decretò lei.

\- Aspetta, non affrettare le cose.-, la ammonì l'amico.

\- Sono passate diciotto ore e quaranta minuti, Bones! No, diciotto ore e quarantasei minuti!-, si corresse, controllando l'orologio sul monitor.

\- Tieni il tempo come Spock, adesso? Entro stasera saprai darmi anche i millesimi di secondo?-

\- Erano le 10.09 quando se n'è andato, è piuttosto semplice da ricordare.-

\- Se lo dici tu...-

\- Aspetterò altre due ore. Non un minuto di più.-

\- Già che sei qui, che ne dici di fare la visita mensile, evitandomi di doverti rincorrere per tutta la nave, dopodomani?-

Jim era così distratta da tutti gli altri problemi, che si lasciò visitare senza protestare. Quando Bones ebbe controllato tutti i suoi parametri, e le ebbe prelevato un campione di sangue per le analisi di routine, si rivestì e tornò in plancia.

Aspettò, proprio come aveva detto. Solo a fine turno, infatti, si mise in contatto con l'ammiraglia manerita dai propri alloggi.

\- Buonasera, capitano.-, le disse Ktrashiun, comparendo a monitor.

\- Buonasera a lei. Vorrei poter parlare con il mio primo ufficiale.-

\- Per quale ragione? Se il primo ufficiale Gnorat l'ha in qualche modo offesa, è libero di rifarsi su di lui senza interpellarmi, o senza chiedere ad intermediari il permesso di farlo.-

\- Non si tratta di Gnorat, capitano. Voglio parlare con Spock, il motivo è personale.-, ribadì Jim con tono fermo.

\- Non mi sembra opportuno.-, ribatté Ktrashiun con laconica calma, - E' il mio primo ufficiale, adesso, e voglio che ogni elemento della mia truppa sia tenuto lontano da qualsiasi forma di distrazione. In mancanza di una specifica motivazione inerente alla missione, temo di non poter accondiscendere a questa sua richiesta. Se mi avesse messo al corrente che il comandante Spock è il suo compagno, capitano, le avrei suggerito di mandare qualcun altro a bordo della mia nave.-

\- Spock non è il mio compagno, Ktrashiun. È un caro amico e l'uomo più valido che ho a bordo della mia nave!-, ribatté lei, infastidita.

Infastidita perché, in un certo qual modo, il manerita aveva ragione: il motivo principale per cui stava chiedendo di Spock era perché era preoccupata per lui.

\- Non credo di conoscere il significato della parola “amico”, Kirk. Ad ogni modo mi scuso per l'errata deduzione. Su Maner VI è improbabile che le femmine si preoccupino per un maschio che non sia il loro dominante. Tolto questo, ha la mia parola che il suo primo ufficiale –o il suo amico, se preferisce– sta bene. È un po' lento nell'apprendimento dei suoi compiti, ma conto che migliori con il passare del tempo. Ktrashiun chiude.-, concluse il manerita, terminando la conversazione.

Jim, furibonda, spense il monitor con una manata, e si mise a letto, dove passò diverse ore a guardare il soffitto, prima di riuscire ad addormentarsi.

 

Ci vollero sei lunghissimi giorni prima che la nave manerita li contattasse di nuovo.

\- Sullo schermo.-, ordinò Jim.

Ktrashiun comparve.  
\- Mi duole informarla che il suo primo ufficiale è stato vittima di uno spiacevole incidente a cui non abbiamo saputo come porre rimedio...-

Queste parole furono in grado di gettarla nel panico. Impallidì e strinse i braccioli della poltrona con forza.

\- Che genere di incidente?-, domandò, cercando di mantenere una freddezza di facciata.

\- E' caduto nello scendere dalla plancia e si è fratturato un arto superiore tre ore fa. Abbiamo provato a curarlo, ma non conosciamo la sua fisiologia e...-

\- Tre ore fa? E cosa aspettava a contattarmi, un invito scritto?-

Il capitano manerita non rispose.  
\- Le concedo di mandare una persona perché possa renderlo nuovamente operativo.-, disse, invece, prima di interrompere la comunicazione.

Jim balzò in piedi e sparì dentro il turboascensore, sbraitando a Sulu che aveva il comando. Raggiunse l'infermeria in un lampo.

\- Spock si è fatto male!-  
Cominciò a parlare a raffica, fino a che McCoy non l'afferrò bruscamente per le spalle.

\- JIM! Non ci sto capendo un accidenti!-, le urlò in faccia, dandole una scrollata.

Lei prese un respiro profondo.  
\- Dammi quel che serve per mettergli a posto una frattura!-

\- Cosa? Ma non posso venire con te?-

\- No, Bones, per una volta che vuoi far qualcosa di tua spontanea volontà, no! Ktrashiun ha dato il suo lasciapassare per una sola persona e quella persona sono io!-

\- Ma tu sei un capitano, non un dottore, maledizione!-

\- Dammi.Quegli.Strumenti! So come curare un maledetto braccio rotto!-

E McCoy dovette arrendersi, ben consapevole di non poter far nulla contro la cocciutaggine di Jim.

Cinque minuti dopo, il capitano venne teletrasportato a bordo dell'ammiraglia. Due soldati esaminarono con certosina attenzione tutto il suo equipaggiamento, svuotando la valigetta medica che aveva portato con sé. Lei sopportò la procedura in silenzio.

\- Per di qui.-

La scortarono sino agli alloggi di Spock e gli indicarono una celletta in basso. Jim posò una mano sul pannello, facendo scorrere la porta.

\- Oddio...-, gemette, scossa da un conato di vomito, non appena sentì l'odore di quello schifo sulle pareti.

Ma si dimenticò di ogni malore, quando vide l'altro steso immobile e con gli occhi chiusi.

Gattonò dentro e vide che aveva una brutta frattura scomposta al braccio sinistro.  
\- Spock!-, lo chiamò, scrollandolo.

Lui socchiuse gli occhi e sollevò il capo. Era pallido e più smunto, inoltre aveva una corta barba incolta.  
\- Jim?!-, esclamò, sorpreso.

\- Che accidenti ti hanno fatto?-, lo ignorò lei, aprendo la valigetta.

\- Mi aspettavo il dottor McCoy...-, obbiettò il comandante.

\- E invece ci sono io! Non metterti a discutere!-

Gli passò il laser sul braccio e impiegò molto tempo per sistemargli l'osso. Gli fece anche male, più volte, ma Spock sopportò con stoica calma.

\- Io ti riporto a bordo immediatamente.-, sibilò Jim, quando ebbe finito.

\- No!-, esclamò lui, afferrandola per un polso con forza, prima di premere tre dita sui punti di pressione del suo viso.

\- Adesso mi ascolti bene, capitano.-, le disse per via telepatica, - Mi sono rotto il braccio di proposito perché qualcuno dell'Enterprise venisse qui e potesse recapitarle il mio messaggio: sono riuscito a creare un parziale collegamento telepatico con uno dei soldati ed ho immagazzinato nella mia mente banchi parziali della sua memoria. Devo avere il tempo di concludere l'operazione. Solo a quel punto potrò tornare a bordo e cercare di capirci qualcosa. Il loro processo mnemonico è del tutto diverso dal nostro, dovrò cercare di decodificarli e conto di riuscirci con successo, ma lei deve lasciarmi qui. So che stanno nascondendo qualcosa, ma al momento non posso essere più chiaro di così. Stia in guardia da loro, sono un popolo più subdolo di quanto ci aspettassimo. Lei non deve mai più tornare qui, per nessun motivo.-

\- Io non ti lascerò qui neanche un minuto di più! Guardati, sei uno straccio eppure sei su questa nave solo da pochi giorni!-  
Jim non solo lo bombardò con i suoi pensieri, ma anche con tutta la sua ansia, cresciuta a dismisura in quel periodo di completo silenzio.

\- Capitano... Jim, la sua preoccupazione per la mia persona è del tutto inappropriata, viste le circostanze.-

\- Non ci provare! Se non mi vuoi incrociare, va bene! Ti concederò un periodo di congedo, persino un trasferimento, se lo vorrai, ma smettila di cercare di suicidarti!-

La rabbia di lei lo travolse come un fiume in piena e non riuscì in alcun modo a celarle la propria confusione.

\- Sta mescolando le nostre faccende private al nostro lavoro, signora. Le assicuro che quanto accaduto tra noi non c'entra con la situazione corrente.-, cercò di spiegarle.

\- NON MI INTERESSA, SPOCK!-  
Più che le parole furono le sue sensazioni a mostrare al vulcaniano la cieca preoccupazione che affliggeva il capitano, dettata da turbinosi quanto confusi sentimenti.

\- Deve interessarle. Sono l'unico che può arrivare a capo di questa situazione e lei lo sa.-  
Con caparbietà e ragionevolezza riuscì a placarla e a convincerla.  
\- Loro non sanno che ho capacità telepatiche e questo mi permette di agire indisturbato. Ancora pochi giorni e poi potrà riportarmi a bordo. Non mi sto alimentando e le mie condizioni fisiche stanno peggiorando. Ktrashiun sarà obbligato a contattarla ancora e, a quel punto, lei chiederà che io torni sull'Enterprise.-

\- Ti piace proprio giocare con il fuoco, vero?-, lo provocò l'altra.

Spock interruppe la fusione mentale.  
\- Ho avuto un buon maestro in tal senso, capitano.-, le rispose.

Lei sorrise appena, ma tristemente.  
\- Ho davvero una pessima influenza su di te...-, mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi.

\- Corretto.-

\- C'è un modo, un qualsiasi modo in cui potremmo comunicare? Uno dei tuoi maledetti trucchetti vulcaniani?-

Spock sembrò rifletterci.  
\- E' da escludere.-, rispose.

\- Sei davvero un pessimo bugiardo.-

\- Non voglio che lei si metta a rischio di nuovo, venendo qui. La risposta alla sua domanda sarebbe sì, qualcosa c'è, ma non ho intenzione di metterla in pratica. Trattandosi, inoltre, del suo benessere, sono autorizzato a non obbedire ai suoi ordini in merito.-

\- Sei un cocciuto bastardo...-, commentò lei, infastidita.

\- Questo è altamente probabile.-

A Jim sfuggì un sorriso teso, poi inaspettatamente lo strinse in un forte abbraccio. Spock sussultò e si irrigidì.

\- Non farti uccidere, o giuro che ti ammazzo con le mie mani...-, gli sussurrò lei all'orecchio.

Deglutì.  
\- E' consapevole che la sua frase non ha il minimo senso, vero?-, le domandò.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto allontanarla, che quel contatto così intimo era inopportuno, ma non riuscì a far altro che rimanere immobile tra le sue braccia.

\- Ascolta...-, gemette lei, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli in una lunga carezza.

\- Non abbiamo tempo per questo, capitano.-, obbiettò lui, chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando a fondo per imprimersi il suo odore nella memoria.

Jim si fece indietro.  
\- Sì... sì, hai ragione. Come sempre, del resto. Scusami per l'abbraccio, non stavo pensando. L'ultima cosa che voglio fare è metterti ancor più a disagio.-  
Attese per qualche istante una risposta che non arrivò, quindi si voltò verso la porta della celletta.

\- Jim!..-

Si fermò immediatamente e fissò gli occhi profondi del suo primo ufficiale. Si chiese cosa celasse quella sua complessa mente, fatta di regole che non avrebbe mai compreso fino in fondo.  
\- Dimmi.-, lo spronò.

\- Stia attenta.-, le rispose lui.

Non erano le parole che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire. Avrebbe preferito la promessa che, una volta che Spock fosse tornato a bordo, avrebbe ripreso a parlarle, a stare con lei come aveva sempre fatto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che le mancava, che salire in plancia non era la stessa cosa se lui non c'era, che era stata una maledetta idiota a rovinare tutto a quella maniera, e che se c'era una persona nell'universo che non avrebbe mai voluto ferire, questa era senz'altro lui...  
Ma tutto questo si perse in un lungo sguardo, carico di un silenzio pesante.

Raccattò gli strumenti e li gettò alla rinfusa nella cassetta medica. Cercò di chiuderla, e imprecò a mezza voce, quando non ci riuscì.  
Spock le si avvicinò e le fermò le mani, stringendole tra le proprie.  
\- Starò bene.-, cercò di rassicurarla, sfiorandole la pelle con le dita, in un gesto che, lo sapeva, forse avrebbe significato poco per il suo capitano, ma che era tra i più intimi che i vulcaniani potessero concedersi.  
Un brivido, simile ad una scossa elettrica lo pervase, messaggio più che chiaro di cosa provasse. Fece di tutto per non farle comprendere come si sentisse, ma il successivo sguardo di Jim gli confermò il suo fallimento.

\- Scusi...-, mormorò, lasciandole le mani bruscamente.

Lei sorrise.  
\- Fa piacere sapere di non essere l'unico a lasciarsi andare a gesti poco consoni. Che cos'era quel brivido?-, domandò,

\- Un sentimento.-

Questa risposta la disarmò e le sue guance si tinsero di rosso.  
\- A volte vorrei essere vulcaniano, solo per capirti meglio...-

\- Non ci riuscirebbe. Nessun vulcaniano lo fa e, del resto, neanche alcun umano.-, le confessò Spock con triste amarezza.

Jim provò l'istinto di baciarlo, per la prima volta consapevole della solitudine che lo affliggeva, o che forse affliggeva entrambi, anche se per motivi diversi. Ma esitò, e in quel suo secondo di incertezza Spock riuscì di nuovo a trincerarsi dietro a quell'espressione impassibile e distante.

L'attimo se n'era andato. 

Non aveva saputo coglierlo, o forse non aveva voluto, troppo spaventata dalle conseguenze che l'accettare quel sentimento avrebbe comportato per la sua vita e per la sua carriera.   
Aveva perso troppo per non temere un'altra caduta: suo padre, che, baluginante spettro, camminava al suo fianco da quando era nato; suo fratello, che l'aveva abbandonato quando ne aveva più bisogno. Sì, forse era per colpa di Sammy se non si era più lasciato andare con nessuno. Perché tutti se ne andavano, prima o dopo, o sulle loro gambe, o perché la morte li veniva a prendere, come aveva fatto con Pike, l'unico altro uomo che avesse mai considerato come un padre.  
Anche Spock se ne sarebbe andato... no, con Spock era diverso, lui era capace di andarsene anche senza lasciare quella celletta claustrofobica: lo chiudeva fuori, ferendolo e lasciandolo solo.

\- A cosa sta pensando?-

Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che lo odiava per come la stava facendo sentire, perché in quel momento era vero. Come si permetteva di mandarla così in confusione solo con la sua semplice presenza, o con la sua vulcaniana assenza? Lui era James Kirk, il capitano della USS Enterprise, non una ragazzina dal cuore infranto. Non poteva e non voleva permettersi debolezze del genere.

\- Niente.-, rispose gelida, vittima del suo stesso tragico viaggio mentale.

Si ritrasse, quando lui cercò di sfiorarla ancora e si sentì in colpa di fronte alla sua espressione desolata, che era durata meno di un battito di ciglia.  
Quanto ancora avrebbero giocato a ferirsi, prima che tutto tornasse come prima?   
Ci sarebbe mai tornato?

\- Voglio... voglio la tua parola che tornerai a bordo...-, questa richiesta le uscì in un ringhio doloroso.

Spock esitò a sua volta. Date le circostanze, quella era una promessa che non poteva fare.  
\- Io non...-, cominciò a dire.

\- Lascia stare.-, lo zittì Jim.

\- Avrebbe preferito che mentissi?-, la interrogò lui, confuso.

\- Sì, Spock. Gli umani, di tanto in tanto, si sentono rassicurati da qualche bugia ben piazzata. Dubito che questo sia un concetto che riuscirai mai a comprendere, neanche con tutta la tua logica. Ma, in fin dei conti, sono una persona che ti disgusta, capace solo di fare cose squallide, per come la vedi tu. Forse è solo un bene che tu non capisca.-

\- Le ho già detto che lei non mi disgusta.-

\- Certo, come se arrivati a questo punto facesse qualche differenza!-

\- Perché ce l'ha con me, adesso?-, le domandò Spock con rassegnazione.

\- Perché ti sei messo a rischio per l'ennesima volta!-

\- Il nostro lavoro è fatto di rischi, capitano. Rischi che abbiamo accettato quando abbiamo scelto di arruolarci. Vogliamo parlare davvero di quelli che si è presa lei? Come lanciarsi dall'Enterprise per raggiungere la USS Vengeance in compagnia di un pericoloso criminale!-

\- Oh, non posso credere che tu l'abbia detto! Quella era una situazione di estremo pericolo, non c'erano altre soluzioni! E poi guarda da chi mi tocca sentire una paternale, da uno che voleva che lo lasciassi crepare in un vulcano in eruzione!-

\- E la sua idea di infilarsi dentro al reattore di curvatura per ripararlo a calci e morire, capitano?!-

\- Mi sono sacrificato per il bene della nave! Ho fatto quel che avresti fatto tu!-

\- Non ha importanza se lo faccio io!-

\- Quindi, fammi capire: per te sarebbe stato legittimo sacrificare tutto l'equipaggio solo per salvare me?-

Spock si passò una mano tra i capelli e chinò il capo.  
\- No... no. Ha fatto senza dubbio la cosa giusta.-

\- E allora dimmi qual'è il tuo dannato problema!-, urlò lei, tirandogli uno spintone.

Spock si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore e si accasciò su un fianco. Jim sbarrò gli occhi. Non poteva avergli fatto male, era matematicamente impossibile. Accorse al suo fianco, di nuovo preoccupata.  
\- Che hai?-, gli chiese.

\- Nulla che non possa gestire, ma preferirei non essere colpito di nuovo, se possibile.-, ribatté lui, risollevandosi a sedere.

\- Levati le maglie.-

\- Non è opportuno.-

\- E' un maledetto ordine, Spock!-

Il comandante non la guardò, ma obbedì.

\- Oh mio Dio!..-, gemette lei, quando vide il suo costato ricoperto da grossi lividi di un intenso verde scuro.  
\- Che diavolo ti hanno fatto?!-

\- Non fraintenda, capitano...-

\- Fraintendere?! Cosa c'è da fraintendere? Questa follia deve finire immediatamente!-

Spock l'afferrò per un polso, impedendole di raggiungere la porta della celletta.  
\- No. Questo è il loro modo per insegnare la disciplina. Se andrà dal loro capitano vanificherà il lavoro che ho fatto in questi giorni.-

\- Sei completamente pazzo!-

\- No. Ho solo uno spirito d'adattamento superiore al suo, capitano. La prego...-

\- Non essere assurdo! Prima avevo solo il sospetto che questo posto fosse pericoloso, ma ora ne ho la certezza! Come faccio a lasciarti qui?-

\- Deve, capitano. Per lo stesso motivo per cui lei è entrato nel reattore di curvatura.-

Jim ammutolì, consapevole di essere un'altra volta con le mani legate.   
\- Lascia che ti curi, almeno...-, borbottò, riaprendo la cassetta medica e tirandone fuori un gel antinfiammatorio.

Svitò il tappo e cominciò a spalmarlo sul suo petto con leggere carezze.

A Spock sfuggì un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di reprimere il desiderio sorto dalla sensazione delle sue mani sulla pelle. Sussultò, quando le sentì salire dal costato al petto, dove non avevano ragione di andare, dal momento che lì non aveva lividi.  
Riaprì gli occhi solo quando sentì il suo respiro solleticargli le labbra. Non si ritrasse, quando vide il suo volto così prossimo al proprio.

\- Mi manchi... e ti detesto per questo...-, gli disse lei, prima di stringerlo in un altro abbraccio.

La porta della celletta si spalancò improvvisamente e dall'apertura sbucò il muso di un manerita. Spock fu più che rapido a costringere Jim dietro di sé, pronto a proteggerla in una lotta che difficilmente avrebbe potuto vincere. Ma non ci fu alcuna punizione, non in quel caso, non mentre un capitano straniero era a bordo dell'ammiraglia.

\- Fuori.-, sentenziò il soldato.

Jim risistemò gli strumenti nella cassetta e, trattenendo tutto il suo disgusto, uscì dalla celletta con la valigetta a tracolla. Il vulcaniano la seguì prontamente, ma venne trattenuto indietro.

La vide scuotere la testa per intimargli di rimanere dov'era.  
Poi, non appena lei fu fuori vista, venne sbattuto a terra e percosso. Si risollevò, dolorante, ma, per l'ennesima volta, rimase in silenzio, senza neanche chiedere cosa avesse sbagliato.

 

Jim sussultò quando Uhura entrò nel suo ufficio, venti minuti dopo. Avrebbe voluto rimanere sola, Sulu poteva tenere la poltrona ancora per un po', ma non la cacciò.

\- Conosco quell'espressione, capitano...-, cominciò l'altra, accomodandosi di fronte a lei, - L'ho vista fin troppe volte allo specchio.-, aggiunse.

\- Di che espressione sta parlando, tenente?-, la interrogò.

\- Di quella che ha in questo momento: un misto di preoccupazione, rabbia e rassegnazione. Conosco Spock, e so cosa voglia dire stargli vicino.-

Jim si alzò e le diede le spalle, nervosamente.  
\- Perché mi stai dicendo questo, Nyota?-, le chiese, portando la conversazione sul piano informale.

\- Perché, nonostante tutto, io sono ancora profondamente legata a Spock, e mi preoccupo per lui. Più specificatamente mi inquieta il fatto che lei non abbia neanche la più pallida idea di a cosa stia andando incontro. Non è in grado di capirlo.-

\- Tu sì? Curioso che ti abbia lasciata, allora.-

\- La scelta migliore, talvolta, non è quella preferita dagli uomini. È una storia vecchia come il mondo.-, ribatté Nyota.  
\- Sono qui perché voglio evitare che lei giochi con lui. Spock non è un umano, non passa sopra agli eventi con la sua stessa leggerezza.-

\- Questa conversazione è surreale... può darsi che io non sia una persona particolarmente dotata di tatto, questo lo riconosco, tenente, ma ciò non significa che sia una carogna. Ho capito che Spock prova qualcosa per me. Ci sono volute un paio di strigliate di Bones, ma ci sono arrivato e, in tutta onestà, non sento di dirmi del tutto estraneo alla cosa. Nonostante questo, vorrei che il nostro rapporto tornasse come prima per il quieto vivere di tutti.-

Nyota rise di scherno.  
\- Se è pronto ad aspettare una cinquantina d'anni come minimo! Tolto il fatto che, comunque, sta mentendo a se stesso. Questa cosa non è cominciata di recente, ma molto prima, prima ancora che vi conosceste. Per la precisione quando Spock la vide barare al test della Kobayashi Maru. Sono poche le cose che attirano la sua totale attenzione, e ancor meno le persone. Riuscì ad infastidirlo, anche se non lo ammetterebbe neanche sotto tortura. Lei è sempre stato in grado di sconvolgerlo e, pertanto, di interessarlo. Il legame affettivo, invece, è cresciuto con il passare del tempo, sino a passare gli argini...-

\- Quando sono diventato una donna.-, concluse Jim per lei.

Uhura scosse la testa.  
\- Assolutamente no.-, lo smentì, - E' cominciata quando lei è morto. Spock è uscito di senno e credo stia ancora cercando di capire il perché. Si tormenta con questa domanda, o forse non lo fa più, visto che la risposta era lì, sotto il suo naso. Credo che finalmente l'abbia capito. Gli augurerei ogni bene, se lei non avesse la sinistra propensione a distruggere qualsiasi cosa tocca.-

\- Adesso finiscila!-

\- Devo forse ricordarle di Gaila?-

Il capitano si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia di fastidio.  
\- Con Gaila era tutto diverso! Non m'importava un accidenti di lei, e comunque mi sono scusato... anche se non con lei.-

\- Un vero gentiluomo.-, commentò l'altra, sarcastica.

Jim si risedette.

\- Con lui... io non lo so.-, ammise.

\- Veda di saperlo prima che torni a bordo, allora. E che la scelta sia definitiva. Spock non prenderà mai una decisione in merito. Ci proverà, certo, ma si perderà nel dubbio se lei non sarà fermo. Un problema irrisolto è quanto di peggio possa capitare a un vulcaniano. Va fuori dai loro schemi.-

\- Parlare di schemi e di sentimenti è assurdo...-

\- Faccia uno sforzo di fantasia, allora.-

\- E' in pericolo su quella nave, Nyota. Perdonami se al momento non riesco a pensare ad altro che a questo! Quel maledetto bastardo non vuole venir via da lì, e non vuole sentire ragioni... Ha trasformato un sospetto in una certezza e questo solo perché è in paranoia!-

\- Benvenuto nel cervello di Spock. Spero che apprezzi il soggiorno, capitano.-

\- Faccio fatica a capire se sei qui per aiutarmi, o per prenderti una rivalsa, Nyota!-, sbottò Jim.

Uhura si protese verso di lei.  
\- Cerco solo di metterla in guardia.-, sibilò, - Che farà la prossima volta che Spock si infilerà in una situazione simile? Quando starà in silenzio per ore senza neanche guardarla? Quando non la considererà per giorni? Quando lo sentirà lamentarsi nel sonno in preda agli incubi ogni maledetta notte?!-  
Il suo tono si inasprì parola dopo parola.  
\- Che cosa farà LEI, che è appena capace di badare a se stesso?-

\- Io NON.LO.SO!-

\- Allora buona fortuna.-

Nyota non aggiunse altro e abbandonò l'ufficio. Jim, invece, rimase alla scrivania e provò a lavorare. Persino le scartoffie erano preferibili al costante pensiero di Spock.

 

\- Chi è il prossimo da analizzare?-, domandò McCoy, rivolgendosi all'infermiera Chapel.

\- Il capitano, dottore.-, rispose lei, consegnandogli la provetta.

\- Ok. Torni pure ad occuparsi del guardiamarina Ramos. Qui posso cavarmela da solo.-

\- Molto bene.-, annuì lei, prima di uscire.

Bones infilò la provetta nell'analizzatore molecolare.

\- Analisi completa. James T. Kirk, uom... donna.-, si corresse.

Aprì il terzo cassetto e si versò due dita di whisky. Guardò quel liquido ambrato con fare pensoso, prima di prenderne un piccolo sorso. Jim non si era fatta viva da quando era tornata a bordo, si era limitata a rimandargli la cassetta medica tramite l'attendente Rand.  
O le cose erano andate bene, cosa in cui sperava, ma in cui non credeva; oppure erano andate terribilmente male. Sospirò e guardò le porte del suo ufficio. La consapevolezza che Spock non potesse arrivare a coglierlo sul fatto mentre beveva in servizio lo rattristò.

\- Che accidenti di situazione!-, commentò, tracannando il resto del contenuto del bicchiere.

\- Un riscontro positivo.-, gli comunicò il computer.

Ruotò la sedia verso il monitor, confuso. Jim, di solito risultava sempre sano come un pesce.  
\- Sullo schermo.-

Il bicchiere gli scivolò dalle mani e si infranse sul pavimento.  
\- Oh porca puttana...-, gemette.

Spense tutto e corse fuori dall'infermeria.  
Jim lo guardò storto quando lo vide entrare nel suo ufficio.

\- Fate a turno?!-, esclamò, alzandosi in piedi, furibonda, - Vattene fuori di qui, sto cercando di lavorare!-

\- Ti devo assolutamente parlare!-, esclamò l'altro, pallido come uno straccio.

\- NON VOGLIO SENTIRE NEANCHE UN'ALTRA PAROLA SU SPOCK! FUORI!-

\- Spock non c'entra un accidenti! Sei tu che non parli d'altro! E siediti per la miseria!-  
Bones l'afferrò per le spalle e la costrinse su quella dannata poltroncina, poi si passò le mani sul volto, alla ricerca delle parole giuste.

\- Allora? Tanta urgenza per startene zitto?!-, lo spronò Jim.

\- Sei incinta.-, sibilò l'altro all'improvviso.

Il capitano sbarrò gli occhi.  
\- S-stai scherzando, vero?-, balbettò con un groppo in gola.

\- No.-

\- Questo non è possibile! NON E' POSSIBILE! Io sono il capitano di una nave stellare! NON posso essere... Oh, Cristo!-, lo aggredì lei.

\- L'ultima volta che ho controllato non faceva parte della lista dei contraccettivi...-

\- Va' all'inferno! Ho avuto un solo rapporto, con un vulcaniano per di più! L'indice probabilistico è bassissimo! Avrai confuso la mia provetta con quella di qualcun altro in quel casino che chiami infermeria!-

\- Mezzo-vulcaniano. E comunque non stai considerando la variabile “sfiga”, Jim. Ma si fa presto a chiarire se è stata colpa mia: vieni giù e rifacciamo il test da capo. Mirato, questa volta.-, ribatté l'altro, avvicinandosi alla porta.

Lei non lo seguì, la sola idea che il dottore potesse aver ragione la paralizzava.

\- Jim...-

\- Non so se voglio questa risposta, Bones...-, ammise.

\- Per quello che vale: spero davvero di aver sbagliato provetta.-

Il capitano a quel punto si alzò e lo seguì sino in infermeria. McCoy la fece accomodare in un ambulatorio vuoto, prima di sigillare la porta e recuperare una siringa per farle un prelievo.

\- Tirati su la manica...-, le disse.

Le fece il prelievo, inserì la provetta nell'analizzatore e lo settò per un test di gravidanza, ruotando il monitor in modo che lei non potesse vederlo.

Jim gli teneva gli occhi addosso con terrorizzata insistenza.  
\- B-Bones?-, lo interrogò, non riuscendo a leggere la sua espressione corrucciata.

\- Data del concepimento: martedì 14 Maggio.-, lesse lui con tono tetro, - Sei incinta da tredici giorni. Non c'è neanche bisogno di fare i conti...-

Jim si coprì il viso con le mani, disperata.


	5. V

Jim non aveva preso una decisione. Aveva ordinato a Bones di cancellare quei test dalla memoria del computer e di non parlare a nessuno della cosa. Spock, dal canto suo, manteneva un ostinato silenzio.  
Ormai erano passati altri sei giorni e lei era incinta da diciannove.

\- Una comunicazione dal capitano Ktrashiun, siniore.-, la informò Checov.

\- Sullo schermo.-, mormorò.

\- Il suo primo ufficiale sta male. Non siamo riusciti a capire come nutrirlo. Credo che, a questo punto, sia imperativo che lei se lo riprenda.-, le sibilò il manerita, - Siamo pronti al trasferimento.-

\- Gnorat, raggiunga la sala teletrasporto.-, ordinò lei, - Kirk chiude.-  
Chiamò quindi l'infermeria: - Bones, va' anche tu in sala teletrasporto. Spock sta tornando a bordo ed è probabile che abbia bisogno di cure mediche.-

\- Tu non vieni?-, si stupì l'altro.

\- No.-

 

Spock venne rimaterializzato sulla piattaforma e si afflosciò sulle ginocchia con un gemito. Era esausto e dolorante. McCoy accorse da lui in un lampo e sussultò quando vide che aveva un occhio nero.

Le cose erano andate peggiorando in quei giorni. Spock aveva dovuto dimostrare a Ktrashiun di essere debole e inutile commettendo errori su errori. Questo aveva comportato innumerevoli punizioni. Aveva diverse contusioni e il corpo ricoperto da lividi. Inoltre digiunava da quasi due settimane, ed era afflitto da una persistente emicrania, dovuta all'esercizio prolungato in plancia e a tutte le incomprensibili informazioni che era riuscito a sottrarre a quel soldato manerita.

\- Oh Dio, Spock! Ce la fa ad alzarsi?-

L'altro sollevò il capo e si guardò intorno.  
\- Dov'è il capitano?-, domandò, appoggiandosi alla parete per risollevarsi in piedi.

McCoy si morse la lingua.  
\- In plancia.-, rispose semplicemente.

Gli occhi di Spock vagarono persi per la stanza per qualche istante e le sue sopracciglia si contrassero appena.  
\- Ho bisogno di cure.-, disse poi.

Bones lo sostenne sino all'infermeria, dove lo curò con estrema attenzione. Il comandante rimase in silenzio tutto il tempo, ma McCoy ci avrebbe scommesso tutte le sue lauree che si sentiva ferito e confuso dall'assenza di Jim.

\- Posso andare?-, lo sentì chiedere, - E' mia intenzione mettermi subito al lavoro sulla decodifica delle informazioni che ho immagazzinato.-

\- Lei ora deve mangiare, bere e poi dormire, Spock.-, ribatté, severo.

\- Ogni istante potrebbe essere significativo.-

\- No.-

\- Dottore, insisto.-

\- Non si muoverà da quel letto fino a che IO non avrò deciso che potrà farlo, Spock! Questo non è in discussione!-, gli urlò contro, già oltremodo stremato da Jim per sopportare anche le bizze del vulcaniano.

\- Vorrà dire che comincerò qui il mio lavoro. Posso usare il suo terminale?-

\- No, Spock! NO! Conosce il significato della parola, o devo usare un traduttore universale?!-

Il primo ufficiale scosse il capo, contrariato.  
\- Può almeno chiedere al capitano di venire qui? Devo fare rapporto.-

\- Ci provo.-, sentenziò l'altro, uscendo dalla stanza.

Salì in plancia, dove, ovviamente, Jim non era. 

\- Il suo turno è finito venti minuti fa. Credevo fosse sceso in infermeria.-, lo informò Nyota.

Non le rispose neanche e rientrò nel turboascensore. Tentò nell'ufficio e poi nei suoi alloggi, prima di arrendersi e chiedere al computer dove accidenti si fosse cacciato quell'imbecille.  
Lo raggiunse al ponte di osservazione, dove la trovò seduta, con un bicchiere di bourbon stretto tra le dita.

\- Questa è davvero una pessima idea!-, le berciò contro, levandoglielo di mano.

Lei incrociò le braccia al petto e chinò il capo.

\- Spock ha chiesto di te. Due volte.-, insistette Bones.

\- Non mi va di vederlo.-

\- Curioso, sino a una settimana fa non vedevi l'ora che tornasse a bordo! Almeno dimmi cosa devo riferirgli! O forse preferisci che lo rimandi ai maneriti con un bel fiocco al collo? No, forse un cappio sarebbe più indicato!-

\- Dacci un taglio, va bene?-

Il dottore sbuffò e le si piazzò di fronte.  
\- Questo non è qualcosa da cui puoi scappare, Jim.-

\- Lo so. Voglio solo qualche ora per pensarci.-

\- Hai avuto giorni!-, la rimproverò l'altro.

\- Ho cercato di distrarmi.-

\- Grandiosa scelta! Spock non è stupido, capirà che c'è qualcosa che non va e allora sarà peggio.-

\- Sparisci!-

\- Ti do tre ore, Jim. Poi se non glielo dirai tu, lo farò io. E non m'importa se mi lancerai nello spazio per questo.-, sentenziò McCoy, sparendo fuori.

 

Ritornò in infermeria, dove Spock stava finendo di mangiare il pasto che l'infermiera Chapel gli aveva portato.

\- Jim è occupato.-, gli riferì, - Verrà qui non appena possibile.-

\- Occupato in cosa?-, la domanda di Spock lo spiazzò.

\- Non ho chiesto.-, gli rispose, mettendosi a sistemare gli strumenti che aveva usato per curarlo.

\- E' stato via diciassette minuti e ventotto secondi e non ha chiesto, dottore? Che mi stia nascondendo qualcosa è più che ovvio. Non riesco tuttavia a comprendere perché il capitano non voglia incontrarmi. Se ho fatto qualcosa di offensivo durante il nostro ultimo incontro, le porga le mie scuse.-

McCoy sbatté le mani contro il vassoio degli strumenti.  
\- Mi avete scambiato per un dannato comunicatore?-

Spock si alzò dal letto e si infilò la divisa pulita che gli avevano portato.

\- Oh, no! Non ci pensi neanche!-, tentò l'altro.

Il vulcaniano gli rivolse uno sguardo gelido.  
\- Sono consapevole di star lasciando l'infermeria contro il suo parere medico. Lei non può trattenermi, può solo sollevarmi dal mio incarico. La esorto a farlo.-  
Detto questo sorpassò l'uscita dell'ambulatorio, e McCoy non lo fermò.

Spock apprese che il capitano era tornata nei suoi alloggi dal computer e lì la raggiunse. Suonò il cicalino, ma non ottenne risposta, quindi provò di nuovo.  
Le porte si spalancarono.

\- Bones, ti ho detto di levarti dal ca!..-  
Si zittì quando lo vide, per poi aggiungere: - ... Credevo fossi giù.-

\- Questo è corretto.-

\- Allora tornaci. È un ordine.-  
Fece per chiudere le porte, ma Spock le bloccò con una mano.

\- Sono sollevato dal mio incarico per aver lasciato l'infermeria senza il consenso dell'ufficiale medico capo, pertanto mi trovo già in condizione di grave insubordinazione. A questo punto ignorare anche il suo ordine, capitano, non muterebbe la mia già compromessa posizione.-, le disse, superando la soglia.

Jim lo guardò di sottecchi, prima di andare a sedersi sul letto.  
\- Non mi sento affatto bene, Spock...-, tentò.

\- Crede forse che il mio essere vulcaniano mi impedisca di riconoscere una palese bugia? Il dottor McCoy mi ha detto che lei era occupata, lei ribatte che sta male. E' piuttosto evidente che le due tesi collidano fra loro.-

\- Spock, per pietà... vattene.-, lo implorò lei coprendosi gli occhi con una mano.

L'altro la guardò, confuso.  
\- Non riesco a capire perché stia piangendo. Credevo che il mio ritorno le avrebbe portato sollievo, ma devo aver tratto una deduzione errata. Mi scuso per questo.-

\- SONO INCINTA, MALEDIZIONE!-, gli gridò lei, prima che potesse lasciare la stanza.

Il comandante si immobilizzò.  
\- Questo...-, deglutì, -... questo è altamente improbabile.-

\- Ho fatto il test due volte, è certo, Spock! E guardami, sono qui, non su quelle dannate porte!-

Spock non obbedì.   
\- Un aborto sarebbe la soluzione più opportuna.-

\- Ma che razza di mostro sei, tu?!-, lo aggredì, Jim, alzandosi di scatto, - STIAMO PARLANDO DI UNA VITA!-

L'altro a quel punto la guardò, il viso impassibile.  
\- Non stiamo parlando di nulla, capitano. Al momento attuale quella che sta erroneamente definendo “vita”, non è altro che una cellula fecondata. Decidere di portare a termine questa gravidanza potrebbe essere l'errore più grande della sua, di vita.-

\- Oh, no! Quello l'ho già fatto: fidarmi di te! Vattene!-

\- Capitano...-

\- VA' VIA! NON VOGLIO PIU' VEDERE LA TUA FACCIA!-

\- Jim...-

\- FUORI!-

Spock si allontanò dai suoi alloggi a passo svelto, furibondo. Non poteva prendersela con lui solo perché le aveva dato l'unico consiglio logico e razionale per preservare le loro carriere. 

Voleva che se ne andasse. Lo avrebbe fatto. 

Entrò nel suo alloggio e recuperò un borsone, preparando un improvvisato bagaglio. Si trovavano ancora nello spazio federale, una nave lo avrebbe caricato e portato alla base stellare più vicina.

\- Spock!-, Nyota lo raggiunse, ma lo guardò, perplessa, quando vide il borsone, - Torni dai maneriti?

Lui la superò senza dire una parola e proseguì verso il turboascensore.

\- Spock, per l'amor del cielo, parlami! Ero... sono preoccupata!-

\- Me ne sto andando.-

\- Andando? Dove?-

\- Via da questa nave.-

Lei lo guardò uscire dal turboascensore e si mise subito in comunicazione con McCoy. Era andata in infermeria, prima di provare a raggiungere Spock e il dottore le aveva riferito di non disturbarlo, perché stava parlando con Jim, quindi si era diretta ai suoi alloggi per aspettarlo. Non si era aspettata di trovarlo già lì.

\- Dottore, non so cosa accidenti stia succedendo, ma Spock sta andando all'hangar navette!-, esclamò.

\- Cosa?! Prenda tempo, sto arrivando!-

Nyota rincorse il comandante.  
\- Spock, per la miseria, spiegami!-

L'altro aprì il portello della Galileo con un gesto brusco.  
\- Sarà il capitano a fornire le dovute motivazioni.-, rispose, salendo a bordo.

Nyota lo seguì dentro.  
\- Tu non puoi andartene!-

\- Mi è stato praticamente ordinato.-, ribatté, accendendo i motori, - Ti prego di scendere.-

\- Ascoltami... qualsiasi cosa sia successa, scappare non è la soluzione!-

Lui le lanciò uno sguardo profondo.  
\- Apprezzo il tuo aiuto, anche se so di non meritarlo. Non cesserò mai di sentirmi in colpa per tutto il dolore che ti sto provocando...-

\- Spock, questo ora non c'entra...-

\- Dove accidenti ha intenzione di andare?!-, li interruppe McCoy, scapicollandosi dentro alla navetta.

Spock si rialzò, fronteggiandoli entrambi.  
\- Il capitano ha espresso il palese desiderio di non voler più avere a che fare con me. Lasciare la nave, quindi, è l'unica logica soluzione. È mia intenzione attendere il passaggio di una nave che possa portarmi alla base stellare più vicina per un riassegnamento.-

\- Jim non è in sé, al momento!-, sbraitò Bones.

\- Non è mio desiderio rimanere a bordo un minuto di più, dottore. Il mio ruolo è ormai completamente compromesso. Rilascio le mie dimissioni.-

\- Respinte!-

\- Lei non ha l'autorità per dare quest'ordine. Esula dalle sue competenze, dottor McCoy.-,

Bones strinse i pugni.  
\- Tenente, può lasciarci soli, per cortesia?!-

Nyota annuì e scese dalla navetta, consapevole che nessuno a parte Jim avrebbe potuto fermare Spock.

\- E' sconvolto, maledizione! E ha bisogno di lei ora più che mai!-, esclamò il dottore, una volta che furono soli.

\- Ho già fornito al capitano il mio miglior suggerimento in merito alla situazione corrente. Non c'è altro che possa fare, e, date le circostanze, ritengo che un allontanamento sia la miglior soluzione per entrambi.-, ribatté il comandante.

\- Pensavo si potesse dire qualsiasi cosa di lei, ma non che fosse un codardo!-

\- Codardo? Temo di non capire.-

\- Sta lasciando questa cosa solo sulle spalle di Jim!-

\- Sono oltremodo convinto che il capitano seguirà il mio suggerimento, non appena sarà in grado di ragionare lucidamente. Non c'è altra ragione per cui io debba restare.-  
Spock stava cominciando ad innervosirsi. Non aveva altro modo di interpretare le parole di Jim e, per quanto lo atterrisse l'idea di lasciarla, era più che intenzionato a rispettare la sua decisione.  
Tornò a sedersi al timone.

\- E che farà se deciderà di non seguirlo?!-, lo interrogò Bones, che aveva ben intuito cosa Spock avesse detto a Jim.

\- In tal caso, dottore, la prego di contattarmi e di tenermi aggiornato sulle sue condizioni. Sempre che sia io il padre.-

\- Certo che è lei, razza d'imbecille! Mi sta dicendo di tradire i miei doveri professionali? Sa perfettamente che non posso!-

Spock si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Glielo sto solo chiedendo, McCoy. E non come suo ufficiale superiore, ma come amico.-

\- Questo... questo è un maledetto colpo basso, Spock!-

\- Me ne rendo conto. Ora, scenda dalla navetta.-

\- La prego di ripensarci.-

\- La decisione è presa. Per l'ennesima volta, dottore: vada, o sarò io a farla scendere.-

\- Sta sbagliando tutto...-, ribatté l'altro, prima di fare come gli era stato detto.

Si allontanò dalla Galileo e osservò i propulsori accendersi con muta e furiosa rassegnazione. Nyota lo raggiunse.

\- Che cosa è successo tra loro, adesso?-, gli chiese.

\- Non posso parlartene.-, le rispose, abbandonando l'hangar.

 

Entrò negli alloggi di Jim senza neanche suonare. Lei era alla scrivania, teneva lo sguardo basso mentre con una mano giocherellava distrattamente con l'alfiere nero che aveva tolto dalla scacchiera.

\- Immagino tu voglia parlare di Spock...-, mormorò, - E' superfluo. So già che ti ha rimbambito con la sua teoria sulla giusta decisione da prendere. Non ho una risposta. Non ancora. Tanto posso ancora prendermi del tempo...-

\- Quel che mi ha detto? Jim, Spock se n'è andato!-

Il capitano alzò lo sguardo di scatto.  
\- Cosa?-

\- Come sarebbe a dire “cosa?”? Glielo hai ordinato tu!-

L'alfiere le cadde di mano e lei balzò in piedi.  
\- Io non ho mai dato un ordine del genere!-, urlò.

Bones cercò di richiamare alla memoria le parole di Spock.  
\- Ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che hai mostrato il desiderio di non averlo più attorno e che, quindi, andarsene era l'unica logica soluzione. Ho provato a farlo ragionare, ma...-  
Si interruppe, quando la vide dargli le spalle, scossa da un tremito.  
\- Jim?..-

L'unica risposta che ottenne fu un sordo singhiozzo.

\- Jim, è appena partito su una navetta... facciamo ancora in tempo a...-

\- No.-, sibilò lei, voltandosi, colma di rancore, - E' finita. Annoterò immediatamente il suo allontanamento e chiederò al comando di assegnarmi un nuovo primo ufficiale.-

McCoy scosse la testa.  
\- Mi sembra piuttosto evidente che vi siate fraintesi a vicenda...-, disse, tentando di salvare il salvabile.

\- FRAINTESI A VICENDA?! Le sue azioni mi paiono tutt'altro che fraintendibili: è scappato via! Non vuole questa responsabilità, quindi se n'è lavato le mani! Quel bastardo!-

\- Jim...-

\- CHIUDI QUELLA BOCCA! Ti proibisco formalmente di riportargli questa conversazione, Bones, sono stato chiaro?-

\- Sì, ma...-

\- Gli dimostrerò che si sbaglia, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio!-, urlò lei, scaraventando la scacchiera giù dalla scrivania.

\- E questo che significa?-, la interrogò l'amico.

\- Terrò il bambino.-

\- Farlo per puntiglio non mi sembra affatto una motivazione razionale!-

Jim gli andò di fronte, incattivita e ferma.  
\- E' una decisione che spetta a me, e a me solo, date le circostanze. Ora va' via.-

 

Spock venne caricato da un mercantile dopo qualche ora e, in pochi giorni, fu di nuovo sulla Terra. Non se la sentì di andare ad alloggiare all'ambasciata, pertanto accettò di buon grado un appartamento tra quelli riservati agli ufficiali a San Francisco. Per quanto riuscì, cercò di meditare e di chiudere Jim in un angolo remoto della propria mente per ottenere un po' di pace. Contemporaneamente a questo, si mise immediatamente al lavoro sulla decodifica delle informazioni che aveva ottenuto.   
Non riuscì a raggiungere alcun risultato. Più vi si accaniva, più tutto diventava ingarbugliato e confuso.   
Si avvicinò al terminale e si stropicciò il volto con le mani, afflitto, prima di decidersi a scrivere un messaggio per Jim.

“Qualunque sia la sua decisione, capitano, voglio garantirle il mio completo appoggio. La invito, quindi, a tenermi al corrente delle sue condizioni.”

Quando vide una chiamata in arrivo sussultò e rispose immediatamente, ma sentì un ombra di delusione coglierlo, quando riconobbe il viso dell'ammiraglio Edwards.

\- Ammiraglio.-, lo salutò.

\- Comandante Spock. Mi ha stupito sapere che ha lasciato l'Enterprise. Posso sapere il motivo di tale allontanamento?-  
Saltò ogni convenevole e arrivò al punto.

\- Le motivazioni sono strettamente personali, signore. Il rapporto tra me e il capitano Kirk era diventato ingestibile. Rassegnare le mie dimissioni da primo ufficiale era l'unica soluzione logica.-, rispose il comandante, sperando che l'ammiraglio non gli chiedesse di scendere nei dettagli.

\- Quindi questa è da considerarsi come una decisione definitiva?-

\- Sì, signore.-, confermò.

\- Molto bene. Pertanto devo dedurre che nulla la trattenga più dal fare il salto, comandante.-

\- Temo di non capire.-

\- E' intenzione del consiglio affidarle il comando di una nave. Il suo stato di servizio è impeccabile, considerato anche il fatto che il capitano Kirk ha lasciato ottime referenze su di lei e lo stesso aveva fatto l'ammiraglio Pike, a suo tempo...-

\- Non ho alcuna aspirazione al comando.-, lo interruppe.

\- Questo è un altro motivo per cui avremmo intenzione di scegliere lei per questa nave nello specifico: è una classe Dreadnought, ed è una gemella della USS Vengeance. Nonostante questo, non è nostra intenzione utilizzarla per fini bellici. Come tutte le altri navi della flotta, la USS Leviathan verrà utilizzata per missioni esplorative; solo in caso di estremo pericolo, per uso difensivo. Capirà da solo che, date le circostanze, essa non può essere affidata ad un capitano inadeguato. La sua esperienza e la sua ponderata attitudine al comando la rendono il candidato perfetto per questo compito.-

Spock dovette riconoscere che quanto detto dall'ammiraglio fosse razionale.  
\- Ho ragione di credere che ci siano molti altri ufficiali con le medesime qualità.-, replicò.

\- Ma nessuno di loro è vulcaniano, comandante.-

\- Sto ancora lavorando su alcune informazioni in merito ai maneriti...-, tentò ancora Spock, consapevole che quella richiesta era tale solo di facciata: avevano già deciso di affidare a lui quella nave. Chiederglielo era stata solo una gentilezza ipocrita.

\- I maneriti non sono più una missione di sua competenza. Non perda altro tempo. Avrà a disposizione un equipaggio variegato, che potrà plasmare a piacimento, e una nave infinitamente superiore all'Enterprise. Non potrà mai servire un capitano migliore di Kirk, comandante, ma potrebbe essere quel capitano.-

Spock esitò, frastornato. Non aveva ambizione di superare Jim in nulla, pertanto la soffusa sfida lanciatagli dall'ammiraglio gli scivolò addosso, insensata com'era arrivata. Ma la consapevolezza di dover chiamare “capitano” qualcun altro lo ferì in un modo che non riuscì a contenere, né a comprendere.

\- Accetto.-, disse.

Il volto di Edwards si illuminò in un sorriso.  
\- Splendido.-, commentò, - Lasciare l'Enterprise è stata la scelta migliore che potesse fare. Le invierò immediatamente la documentazione e le schede del personale. Si presenti domani mattina al quartier generale per incontrare i suoi ufficiali superiori. Edwards chiude.-

Spock si alzò e percorse inquieto il salotto dell'appartamento con il PADD stretto tra le dita.   
\- Leviathan...-, mormorò, soppesando il peso di quel nome biblico e fin troppo evocativo: un'ostentata dimostrazione di potenza, istintiva, incontrollabile e pericolosa.

Non avrebbe immaginato di essere riassegnato con una tale velocità. Sembrava quasi che l'ammiragliato non attendesse altro che vederlo lasciare l'Enterprise. La cosa non gli piaceva, ma doveva adeguarvisi. Avrebbe fatto quanto in suo potere perché quella nave non finisse nelle mani sbagliate. Se Edwards, o chiunque altro, pensava di poterlo manovrare a piacimento in virtù della sua giovane età, gli avrebbe dimostrato che aveva sbagliato i suoi conti.

Passò l'intera nottata ad esaminare la documentazione con ossessiva attenzione e memorizzò ogni cosa, dalla struttura della Leviathan, sino al più piccolo dettaglio di ogni singolo elemento dell'equipaggio. Erano tutti giovani, freschi di diploma. Ci sarebbe voluto tempo per renderli operativi al cento per cento, ma per lo meno non avrebbe dovuto scontrarsi con le esperienze che avevano avuto con altri capitani.

 

\- Oddio! Non sto più nella pelle!-, disse una giovane tenente, muovendosi nervosamente sulla sedia della sala conferenze, - Secondo te chi sarà il nostro capitano? Chi nomineranno primo ufficiale? Detesto aspettare!-

Il ragazzo alla sua destra, un giovane dai capelli rossi con il viso ricoperto di lentiggini, ridacchiò esasperato.  
\- Sono tre giorni che mi assilli, Akhila. Che ne dici di aspettare e basta, a questo punto?-

\- Tu non capisci un accidenti, Billy! Quella a cui siamo stati assegnati è una classe Dreadnought! Una nave unica! E io sarò il capo ingegnere!-

\- Ripetimelo un'altra volta, credo di non aver afferrato il concetto...-, ironizzò l'irlandese, scoccando un'occhiata al ragazzo moro alle loro spalle, - Tu non dici niente, Juli?-

-Non chiamarmi Juli. Per il resto, non sono particolarmente entusiasta di questa assegnazione. Una nave che può pilotarsi praticamente da sola non è una grande conquista.-, commentò, - Finirò con l'annoiarmi a morte al timone. E anche tu, Billy: credi davvero che, chiunque sarà il capitano, ti permetterà di gestire la sicurezza come ti pare? Siamo appena usciti dall'Accademia, sarebbe un pazzo se ci lasciasse campo libero, e un imbecille se lo lasciasse a te nello specifico.-

\- Te l'ho mai detto che sei un amico? Comunque c'è il precedente dell'Enterprise.-, obbiettò l'irlandese.

\- Dimenticatela l'Enterprise, O'Quinn. So che le hai tentate tutte per farti assegnare all'ammiraglia, ma non la vedrai neanche in fotografia con la tua scheda di servizio. E se anche per assurdo ci finissi, probabilmente Kirk ti sbatterebbe fuori a calci in meno di tre minuti.-

\- Ora che è donna potrei conquistarla con il mio fascino. Ho visto una foto sul database ed è un gran bel pezzo di gnocca.-, ribatté l'altro.

Julien gli lanciò uno sguardo di commiserazione e scosse la testa, mentre Akhila rise di gusto.

\- Quale sarebbe la tua tattica di conquista? Farle bere Guinnes fino all'incoscienza? Rimbambirla con leggende di fate e folletti?-, gli chiese.

\- Potrebbe essere una via. Ma secondo voi il suo primo ufficiale è arrivato in meta? No, perché girano voci di corridoio piuttosto piccanti sulla faccenda... Come lo conclude il rapporto uno come Spock? “Mi scusi, capitano, ma la logica suggerisce che in questo momento sarebbe opportuno un orgasmo.”?-, ridacchiò O'Quinn, imitando la postura e la voce di un vulcaniano.

\- Sei un porco.-, sentenziò la ragazza, divertita, - E comunque io un giro con il comandante Spock me lo farei. E' un peccato che non insegni più.-

\- Avete finito?-

Si voltarono all'unisono e sbarrarono gli occhi quando riconobbero proprio il comandante Spock. Quando era entrato? Cosa aveva sentito?

\- Io non vi conosco.-, commentò Julien.

\- Oh... merda...-, esclamò O'Quinn.

Il vulcaniano li incenerì con lo sguardo, scendendo dalla scala centrale. Incuteva timore con quel viso impassibile e l'alta uniforme nera. Li superò e andò a sedersi alla scrivania, senza più degnarli di palese attenzione. Era infastidito dalla loro conversazione che, peraltro, aveva ascoltato per intero. Sapeva che i pettegolezzi su lui e il capitano avevano fatto presto a lasciare l'Enterprise, ma che dei sottoposti si permettessero considerazioni del genere era del tutto inaccettabile.

\- Che accidenti ci fa qui?-, bisbigliò Billy.

\- Non lo so, ma tappati quella bocca, o giuro che questa volta ti ammazzo.-, lo ammonì Julien.

\- Tanto i nostri bei danni li abbiamo già fatti.-

\- Voglio scomparire.-, commentò Akhila, sempre a bassa voce, - Ehm... pensate che dovremmo chiedergli scusa?-

-Un dignitoso silenzio sarebbe più opportuno, ufficiali.-, ribatté Spock all'improvviso, palesando che poteva sentirli. Scorse il PADD per un breve istante, poi si rialzò.  
\- Sono il vostro capitano, per rispondere alla sua domanda, O'Quinn.-

\- Ma lei non era?..-

\- Faccia silenzio. Non le ho dato il permesso di parlare. Dov'è l'ufficiale medico capo Suarez?-

\- Probabilmente si è dimenticato dell'incontro.-, rispose prontamente Julien.

\- Oh, sì, è un po' svampito...-, sorrise Billy.

Spock fu preso da uno sconforto che non diede a vedere. Ma che razza di equipaggio gli avevano assegnato? Volevano prendersi gioco di lui? Eppure dalle schede aveva visto che erano tutti studenti usciti con il massimo della valutazione.

Sospirò.  
\- O'Quinn, si occupi di radunare l'equipaggio. La partenza è alle 15.00 di questo pomeriggio. Non ammetto ritardi.-  
Si rivolse alla ragazza: - Sharma, lei salirà a bordo immediatamente per controllare che la nave sia in condizioni ottimali. Qualora dovesse riscontrare qualche problema, mi contatti. Benoit, lei sembra il più assennato, coadiuvi il suo primo ufficiale.-

\- Cosa? Lui primo ufficiale?!-, esclamò il pilota, sdegnato, - Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, signore: sono io quello più indicato al compito!-

\- Come mi auguro sappia, comandante, la scelta del primo ufficiale non è privilegio del capitano se non in casi estremamente gravi. Voglio che indossiate sempre l'alta uniforme nera d'ora in avanti, comunicatelo al resto dell'equipaggio. La nostra nave è diversa dalle altre e, pertanto, ci comporteremo e appariremo in modo consono al nostro delicato ruolo. Potete andare.-

\- Sì, signore.-

\- Un'ultima cosa: sarà mia premura esiliare su Delta Vega chiunque senta fare commenti sulla vita sessuale di un superiore. Procedete.-

\- Oh, sì, che c'è arrivato in meta!-, commentò Billy, una volta in corridoio, dopo aver salutato Akhila.

\- Ti prego, finiscila.-, lo rimproverò Julien.

\- Ha detto “chiunque senta”, e ora sono fuori dal raggio delle sue orecchie a punta. Ad ogni modo, devi darmi del lei, adesso. Sono il tuo primo ufficiale.-

\- Vas te faire encule!-, commentò coloritamente l'altro in francese.

\- E quello voleva essere un insulto, mangiarane? Dai, serio!-

\- Muoviamoci.-

 

Spock arrivò nel laboratorio medico 01 dell'Accademia non più di dieci minuti dopo. Indugiò di fronte alle porte quando si accorse che Jim aveva risposto al suo messaggio. Sentì la rabbia pompargli nelle vene quando sul monitor del PADD lesse quella sua infraintendibile mezza riga:

“Va' a farti fottere.”

Cercò di calmarsi, ma ormai gli risultava difficile dissimulare il suo disagio che, lo sapeva, se ne stava lì, sotto la superficie, pronto ad esplodere in qualunque momento.  
Entrò nel laboratorio, dove un ragazzo mingherlino stava chino su un microscopio elettronico.

\- Il dottor Suarez?-, domandò.

\- Sì, ma ora non posso.-, ribatté l'altro, senza neppure voltarsi.

\- Lei è un mio sottoposto, dottore. Si alzi immediatamente.-

Il giovane balzò in piedi, come morso da una tarantola e si voltò.  
\- C-capitano? Lei? Spock? Cioè...-

\- Affermativo, a tutte le sue domande. Posso sapere la ragione che l'ha trattenuta dal presentarsi all'incontro?-

\- E-era questa mattina? Credevo fosse domani! Mi scusi! Io sto... sto svolgendo degli esperimenti, proprio su una malattia che affligge la sua specie: la sindrome di Bendii...-

\- Quella sindrome colpisce una stretta minoranza di vulcaniani, una specie che, peraltro, è ormai a rischio d'estinzione. Dare ad essa la precedenza su altri studi è insensato. La smetta di perdere tempo. L'imbarco è alle 15.00 di questo pomeriggio, veda di non mancare.-

\- Sì, signore... mi scusi.-

 

Alle tre e un quarto erano tutti a bordo. Spock aveva già fatto un breve discorso di benvenuto, in cui si era premurato di sottolineare che avrebbe preteso una disciplina assoluta a bordo della sua nave. Quando alla fine si sedette sulla poltrona di comando, sentì un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Non gli piacque quella sensazione vagamente galvanizzante, ma non riuscì a contenerla. Una parte di lui, quella più umana e triviale, era tronfia della posizione ottenuta; provava una inopportuna consapevolezza di potere e forza.  
La Leviathan era splendida, massiccia ed elegante. L'avevano resa più confortevole della USS Vengeance, ma non ne avevano cambiato i colori scuri: la plancia era più piccola rispetto a quella dell'Enterprise, più funzionale in condizione di attacco e di difesa. La consapevolezza che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe persino potuto pilotare da solo la sua nave lo scosse con un altro brivido adrenalinico. Benché sapesse già di questa caratteristica, trovarcisi a bordo era diametralmente diverso.  
Il morale dell'equipaggio, in aggiunta, era altissimo, tutti erano elettrizzati non solo dall'essere sulla Leviathan, ma anche dal fatto che il loro capitano fosse proprio lui. Nonostante la partenza scivolosa con i suoi ufficiali superiori, Spock percepiva che lo rispettavano; e che, in qualche modo, forse persino lo temevano.

\- Una comunicazione dal comando di flotta, capitano.-, lo informò il tenente Moss, una giovane biondina terrestre.

\- Sullo schermo.-

Il viso sorridente e soddisfatto dell'ammiraglio comparve di fronte a Spock.  
\- Allora, capitano, come ci si sente su quella poltrona?-, gli domandò.

\- E' adeguata.-, rispose l'altro, tenendo per sé i propri lascivi pensieri.

\- Vulcaniano sino in fondo, eh? Bene, bene. Immagino che non veda l'ora di lanciarla.-

\- Analogamente alla missione che vorrà affidarmi, signore.-

\- Dal momento che non c'è modo di farla scucire, arriviamo subito al punto, capitano: l'Enterprise necessita di un nuovo primo ufficiale al più presto, data la delicata situazione con i maneriti. La sua nave è la più veloce della flotta, e se non ci sono impedimenti, vorrei che fosse lei ad accompagnare il comandante Kpher sino a Maner VI.-

\- E' un vulcaniano? Non ero a conoscenza che altri avessero seguito il mio esempio...-

\- Sì, lo è. Ed è pronto a salire a bordo. C'è qualche problema?-

Spock si ritrovò a chiedersi se quello non fosse un test. Era ovvio che portare sull'Enterprise l'uomo che l'avrebbe sostituito gli provocasse disagio.  
\- Comunico immediatamente alla sala teletrasporto di farlo salire a bordo.-, rispose.

\- Bene. Buon viaggio inaugurale, capitano, a lei e al suo equipaggio. Edwards chiude.-

Il vulcaniano si rivolse a O'Quinn, seduto alla navigazione.  
\- Primo ufficiale, vada ad accogliere il nostro ospite.-

\- Non vuole incontrarlo di persona? Pensavo volesse guardare in faccia il tizio che prenderà il suo posto.-, si stupì l'irlandese.

\- La invito a cessare di cercare di interpretare quali siano le mie intenzioni, O'Quinn. Vada.-

\- Ok.-

\- “Sì, signore”, o “sì, capitano”.-, lo corresse il vulcaniano.

L'altro sospirò.  
\- Sì, signore.-

Il primo ufficiale scese in sala teletrasporto e ordinò che il vulcaniano venisse portato a bordo. Lo studiò attentamente: alto, allampanato, con corti capelli scuri, occhi chiari e orecchie a punta.

\- Benvenuto a bordo.-, gli sorrise.

\- La ringrazio. Pensavo che il capitano sarebbe venuto personalmente ad accogliermi.-

\- E invece ha mandato me. Ha qualcosa di specifico da riferirgli?-

\- No, ma avrei piacere di chiedergli qualche consiglio, se vorrà concedermi del tempo.-

\- Farò quel che posso, ma non prometto nulla. Non è esattamente un tipo alla mano.-

\- Difficilmente i vulcaniani lo sono.-

\- Lei mi sembra meno ingessato, se posso permettermi.-

Kpher piegò le labbra in un sorriso accomodante.  
\- Sono stato adottato e cresciuto lontano da Vulcano. Sono al corrente delle principali tecniche di soppressione delle emozioni, ma non sono un fervente sostenitore della disciplina del mio popolo d'origine.-

\- Questo spiega anche perché i suoi capelli non siano ridicoli. Venga, l'accompagno al suo alloggio.-

 

Spock abbandonò la plancia solo al termine del suo orario di servizio e si recò immediatamente agli alloggi dell'ospite. Suonò al cicalino ed entrò, una volta ottenuto il permesso.  
Corrugò le sopracciglia, perplesso dall'aspetto bizzarro di Kpher.

\- Per favore, non mi guardi con tutta quella disapprovazione.-, gli disse questi, prima di tendergli la mano: - Comandante Kpher, è un onore conoscerla, signore.-, disse, con sguardo felice.

Spock ignorò la convenzione umana e gli fece il saluto vulcaniano.  
\- Mi è stato riferito che voleva vedermi.-, disse, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena, - Non ero a conoscenza del fatto che un altro vulcaniano avesse intrapreso i miei medesimi studi.-

\- Bhe, c'è poco di vulcaniano in me, signore. Sono stato adottato da una famiglia andoriana all'età di quattro anni, in seguito all'incidente sull'insediamento minerario a Valus III, in cui morirono entrambi i miei genitori. Ho frequentato l'Accademia della Flotta a Marsiglia, diplomandomi in quattro anni con il massimo della valutazione due anni fa.-

\- Ho letto la sua scheda di servizio. So che questo è il suo secondo incarico e che ha servito a bordo della USS Louisiana. E' stato raccomandato dal capitano Kingsley per ottenere un posto sull'Enterprise sei mesi fa. Non è tenuto a darmi ulteriori spiegazioni. Non sapere di lei è una mancanza imputabile solo a me.-

\- Non si rimproveri per questo. Non è tenuto a sapere dell'esistenza di ogni vulcaniano nella galassia, signore.-, sorrise Kpher, a disagio.

\- Sono rimasti dieci milioni e ottocentoquarantacinque mila duecentodue vulcaniani, comandante. Sapere se alcuni di loro hanno lasciato New Vulcan per unirsi alla flotta è imperativo.-, lo smentì Spock, scoccandogli uno sguardo severo, - La nostra specie-, continuò, - ha bisogno di ognuno di noi. Io stesso ho pensato di prendere congedo poco dopo la distruzione del nostro pianeta natale.-

\- Sarei alquanto inutile su New Vulcan, capitano. A parte qualche nozione sul controllo delle emozioni, conosco ben poco della nostra cultura. Ho pensato che sarei stato di maggior utilità nella flotta. Mi spiace che disapprovi la mia scelta.-, ribatté Kpher.

\- Non confonda un ragionamento logico con disapprovazione. Cosa vuole sapere?-

\- Le confesso di essere un po' nervoso in merito al mio assegnamento. Lo volevo e l'ho ottenuto, ma non mi dispiacerebbe avere qualche informazione in più sul capitano Kirk.-

Spock lo fissò, penetrandolo con lo sguardo come a volerne saggiare sino alla più intima reazione. 

\- Il capitano Kirk è una delle persone più valenti che abbia avuto il privilegio di servire. E' estremamente capace, la sua fama lo precede ed è tutt'altro che immeritata. Ha un immenso rispetto per la sua nave e per il suo equipaggio, tuttavia, è piuttosto propenso ad interpretare gli ordini e il regolamento a propria discrezione. Il che rende complicata ogni ipotetica previsione sul suo operato. Ci vorrà tempo prima che lei impari a conoscerlo ed a discernere in quali circostanze sia opportuno fidarsi del suo giudizio, piuttosto che indurlo a riflettere. Ci saranno situazioni in cui il suo consiglio non verrà ascoltato. Di volta in volta starà a lei decidere se insistere o desistere. Tuttavia, se posso permettermi un suggerimento: il capitano Kirk tende sempre a volersi schierare in prima linea. Immagino di non doverle ricordare che il primo dovere del numero uno è quello di proteggere il proprio capitano, pertanto non esiti a rimarcarglielo, all'occorrenza. Credo di non aver altro da dire sull'argomento.-, concluse.

\- Ho sentito dire che è una donna, al momento. Questo ha in qualche modo mutato la sua attitudine al comando?-

\- Mutato? Sicuramente, ma non per questo è da giudicarsi inabile. Non dia mai l'impressione di volergli, o volerle, sottrarre la nave. Sarebbe un errore definitivo che comprometterebbe il vostro futuro rapporto lavorativo.-

\- E' per questo che lei ha rassegnato le sue dimissioni?-, lo interrogò Kpher.

\- Negativo. Il mio allontanamento dall'Enterprise è dovuto a ragioni di natura personale che non ho alcuna intenzione di condividere.-, mise subito in chiaro Spock.

\- Non gliel'ho chiesto, signore. Né mi sarei mai permesso. La ringrazio per il tempo che mi ha concesso. Non è mia intenzione disturbarla oltre.-

Il capitano annuì e tornò verso la porta. Si fermò.  
\- Se gli accadrà qualcosa a causa della sua incompetenza, primo ufficiale, ne risponderà a me.-, sibilò, incapace di trattenere quella minaccia, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Si allontanò in gran fretta e si chiuse nei propri alloggi, dove si costrinse ad una prolungata quanto faticosa meditazione per cercare di placare la rabbia, la disperazione e la gelosia.


	6. VI

\- Una comunicazione da una nave della flotta, la USS Leviathan, capitano. Pare che il nuovo primo ufficiale sia pronto a salire a bordo.-

Jim si voltò verso Nyota.  
\- La USS che?-, chiese.

Non erano stati giorni facili per lei, le trattative con i Ghtesh erano cominciate male sin dal primo momento. I due schieramenti si accusavano a vicenda di aver riaperto le ostilità, ed entrambi volevano vendetta. Jim aveva dovuto far valere la propria autorità e minacciare i due popoli pur di riuscire ad ottenere un minimale ascolto. I Ghtesh, esattamente come i maneriti, non le mostravano alcun rispetto, ed era difficile per lei riuscire ad imporsi. Spock non l'aveva solo lasciata sola e incinta, ma anche nella peggiore delle situazioni. Date le circostanze, comunque, era riuscita ad indurre McCoy a mantenere il segreto sulle sue condizioni. C'erano stati dodici attacchi da ambo le fazioni da quando erano entrati nel sistema, circa ottocento alieni erano morti, e la situazione non virava al sereno. Non poteva permettere che la sua già traballante influenza venisse compromessa dalla notizia che era anche in stato interessante.  
L'unica cosa che la confortava era che le armi di maneriti e Ghtesh non erano neanche lontanamente potenti a sufficienza da scalfire gli scudi dell'Enterprise. Pertanto se anche la sua nave fosse finita con il ritrovarsi in mezzo al fuoco incrociato, l'equipaggio non avrebbe corso rischi.  
Sapeva che l'arrivo del nuovo primo ufficiale avrebbe dovuto rassicurarla, ma la notizia andò solo ad acuire ancor di più il suo rancore nei confronti dell'ex primo ufficiale.

\- La USS Leviathan.-, ripeté Nyota, leggendo le informazioni sui registri, - E' una classe... oddio... una classe Dreadnought. Questo è il suo viaggio inaugurale.-

Ebbe tutta la sua attenzione.  
\- Una Dreadnought? Ma sono impazziti al comando di flotta? Dovevano prendere quei progetti e bruciarli!-, ringhiò. - Voglio vederla.-

Chekov anticipò il suo successivo ordine e mostrò la Leviathan sullo schermo. Il capitano si alzò in piedi, sconvolta dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione. A quel che poteva vedere, quella maledetta nave era in tutto e per tutto identica alla Vengeance, la nave del generale Marcus. Aveva dato la vita per fermare lui e Khan, e ora la flotta gli sbatteva di fronte una nave gemella?  
\- Chi la comanda?-, chiese.

Il silenzio del tenente lo spazientì.  
\- Uhura, allora?!-

\- Il comandante della USS Leviathan è...-  
Nyota deglutì.  
\- E' il capitano Spock.-

\- Quel figlio di puttana!-, digrignò Jim tra i denti, stringendo i pugni.  
\- Caricate a bordo il nuovo primo ufficiale e che se ne vadano tutti all'Inferno!-

Si risedette sulla poltrona e trattenne l'istinto di chiamare Spock e insultarlo direttamente. La procedura non prevedeva che due capitani si parlassero per un semplice trasferimento di personale, pertanto avrebbe mantenuto il silenzio.  
Da quanto tempo Spock aveva ricevuto l'offerta di comandare quel mostro? Ora le appariva più che evidente perché l'avesse lasciata: voleva quella poltrona.  
Si rialzò.

\- Vado ad accogliere il nuovo arrivato. Sulu, a lei la plancia.-

Si chiuse nel turboascensore. Non le importava niente del primo ufficiale, non aveva neppure letto la sua scheda, ma aveva lasciato la plancia per evitare che tutto il personale si rendesse conto di quanto fosse sconvolta.  
Colpi la parete con un pugno e serrò le palpebre per impedirsi di piangere. Era delusa e furiosa. L'idea che Spock l'avesse lasciata solo per un'offerta migliore era persino più dolorosa che l'avesse fatto perché era incinta. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto fosse stato vile e meschino.  
Le porte si aprirono parecchi livelli più in basso e McCoy la raggiunse, trafelato.

\- Che ci fai qui? Hai improvvisamente ottenuto i doni dell'onniscenza e dell'ubiquità?-, lo aggredì Jim.

\- Nyota mi ha mandato un messaggio.-

\- Nyota dovrebbe farsi gli affari suoi! Sto bene.-, sbottò lei, mettendo su la sua miglior maschera di risolutezza, pur sapendo che Bones non ci sarebbe cascato.

Infatti il dottore la seguì sino alla sala teletrasporto e la fermò prima che potesse entrare.  
\- Chiunque sia il nuovo numero uno, dovremo informarlo della situazione.-, bisbigliò.

\- Ma sei fuori di testa?!-

\- Non ho detto che attaccheremo gli striscioni, per la miseria! Ma è il compito del primo ufficiale proteggere il capitano e non potrà farlo se non saprà tutto! Manterrà il riserbo, è obbligato a farlo.-

\- Va bene, ma solo a lui. Ora smetti di darmi il tormento!-, accondiscese, prima di entrare finalmente nella sala teletrasporto.  
\- Agganciate il segnale alla loro piattaforma.-, ordinò, - Energia.-

Sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa, quando vide materializzarsi non una ma tre persone, di cui due stavano litigando.

\- ...un completo imbecille! Vieni giù da qui!-, stava gridando Julien.

\- Troppo tardi.-, ribatté O'Quinn, guardandosi intorno.  
Una volta che l'ebbe riconosciuta, sorrise al capitano.

\- Posso sapere perché siete in tre, signori?-, domandò Jim, affatto propensa ad ogni ilarità, - E chi di voi è il mio primo ufficiale?-

\- Io, signora.-, rispose Kpher, - Loro...-, riprese, lanciando uno sguardo agli altri due.

\- Silenzio.-, lo zittì Jim, - Voi chi siete?-, domandò, rivolgendosi a Julien.

\- Julien Benoit, timoniere della USS Leviathan, in questo momento in pausa. Lui, invece, è William O'Quinn, il… primo ufficiale.-, rispose, sottolineando con fastidio il titolo dell'amico.

\- E perché Spock vi ha mandati qui?-, intervenne Bones.

O'Quinn scese dalla piattaforma.  
\- Ehm, il capitano non è esattamente al corrente della cosa. Diciamo che ho voluto approfittare di questo trasferimento per salire a bordo. Ho mandato decine e decine di richieste per essere assegnato all'Enterprise, almeno potrò dire di averla vista.-

\- Cosa?-, chiese Jim, perplessa.

\- Lasci perdere, è solo un imbecille! Ho cercato di fermarlo, ma...-, si affrettò a dire Julien, desolato, - Ce ne andiamo subito.-

L'altro, invece, pensò bene di riprendere la parola.  
\- La foto sul suo fascicolo non le rende giustizia, capitano Kirk. E' davvero una donna bellissima.-

Bones si coprì la faccia con una mano: quel ragazzino voleva morire. 

Jim irrigidì la mascella, incenerendolo con lo sguardo.  
\- Con me. Tutti quanti.-, sibilò.

\- Che vuoi fare?-, le chiese Bones sottovoce, affiancandola in corridoio.

Lei non rispose, quindi tutti salirono sul turboascensore.

\- Mi lasci dire che è un onore essere...-, tentò Kpher.

\- La faccia finita.-, lo mise a tacere il capitano.

\- Avete scelto una brutta giornata, ragazzi...-, commentò McCoy, quando lei fu entrata in plancia.

\- Chekov, mi metta in comunicazione con il capitano Spock.-

Il guardiamarina obbedì prontamente e il viso confuso del vulcaniano comparve sullo schermo.  
\- Capitano Kirk.-, la salutò, teso.

\- Spock. Giusto per curiosità: sa dirmi dove sono il suo primo ufficiale e il suo pilota?-

L'altro fece un cenno e una terza voce comunicò che non erano più a bordo della Leviathan.

\- Ma che sorpresa!-, esclamò Jim, sorridendo di rabbiosa ironia, - Lei è un capitano così capace da non sapere neanche dove siano due dei suoi ufficiali superiori!-, lo accusò, per poi voltarsi verso O'Quinn e Benoit: - Venite qui.-

\- Capitano, le giuro che...-, tentò Julien, rivolgendosi al vulcaniano, e torcendo nervosamente le maniche della giacca nera.

\- Non ora, Benoit.-, disse Spock, mal celando il suo fastidio.  
\- Mi scuso per il disturbo, capitano Kirk. La invito a rimandare i miei uomini sulla Leviathan, dove riceveranno un provvedimento disciplinare.

Jim stava per parlare, ma si zittì quando scorse O'Quinn superarla con la coda dell'occhio.  
\- Dove sta andando?!-

L'altro la ignorò, procedendo a passo spedito verso la consolle che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
\- Scusa, ti levi?-

Chekov lanciò un'occhiata confusa a Jim, aspettando istruzioni.

\- O'Quinn, qualsiasi cosa lei stia facendo, le ordino di smetterla!-, esclamò Spock.

\- Queste navi di chi sono? C'è uno scontro in corso, ma il loro comportamento non ha senso...-, commentò l'irlandese.

\- Fuori dalla mia nave, primo ufficiale.-, lo ammonì Kirk.

Lui la guardò.  
\- No, sono serio. C'è qualcosa di strano, capitano.-

Jim lo guardò con aria truce.  
\- Mi ascolti bene, O'Quinn: o raggiunge la sala teletrasporto con le sue gambe, o ci verrà trascinato. A lei la scelta.-

Julien lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per un braccio.  
\- Andiamo.-, gli ringhiò.

 

Tornarono a bordo della loro nave in pochi minuti, dove vennero accolti dagli uomini di sicurezza.

\- Cosa? Che ci fate qui?-, si stupì Billy.

\- Il capitano ha ordinato un giorno di detenzione, signore. Seguiteci.-, rispose uno di loro, un andoriano.

\- Non ne ha l'autorità! il codice riporta al massimo una nota disciplinare o la sospensione temporanea dal servizio!-, protestò l'irlandese.

\- Questo non è un problema che riguarda noi.-

Li scortarono sino alle celle, dove i due vennero messi nella stessa cella. Julien era livido in volto, ma non ce l'aveva con il capitano, bensì con O'Quinn.  
\- Sarai soddisfatto.-, gli disse.

\- Questo è un maledetto abuso di potere! Farò immediatamente rapporto al comando, una volta fuori di qui!-, sbraitò l'altro, muovendosi per la cella nervosamente.

\- Non hai pensato che forse la soluzione è cercare di non farlo incazzare? Dio, ma perché ci provo a fermarti? Perché? Poi ci finisco di mezzo!-

\- Shh! Abbiamo ripreso a muoverci.-

\- Certo. La Leviathan non ha ragione di restare.-

Billy si sedette, affatto più calmo.  
\- Sta succedendo qualcosa, qui.-, ribadì.

\- Qualunque cosa sia questa tua ennesima fantasia, tientela per te. Se non per il tuo bene, quanto meno per il mio.-, lo supplicò Julien.

Spock scese da loro poco dopo. Il suo volto era apatico, impassibile come al solito, ma i suoi occhi facevano paura. Billy partì immediatamente all'attacco con la sua tesi sull'abuso di potere e il capitano lo ascoltò, prima di rispondergli.

\- Quel che dice è corretto.-, rispose, - Sono pronto a spiegare le mie motivazioni al comando di flotta. La invito quindi a farmi rapporto.-

\- La destituiranno.-

\- Questo è altamente improbabile. Avete sminuito la mia autorità, prendendo iniziative che non avreste dovuto. Non abbia timore a presentare un rapporto, primo ufficiale. Sono un vulcaniano, non le porterò rancore se, per una volta, deciderà di compiere il suo dovere.-

Billy corrugò le sopracciglia, ragionando in fretta.  
\- Il suo comportamento ha senso.-, ammise, più calmo.

\- Che?-, si stupì Julien.

Spock lo ignorò.  
\- Bene, primo ufficiale. Veda d'ora in avanti di far diventare sensato anche il suo. Resterete qui sino a domattina.-, disse, prima di andarsene.

\- Come mai questo repentino cambio di registro?-, domandò il pilota.

Il primo ufficiale sorrise.  
\- Mi piace quel figlio di puttana. Mi piace come ragiona.-, specificò, - Ci ha messi qui per dare una lezione a noi e all'equipaggio: lui è il capitano e può fare quello che vuole, pur di mantenere questa nave in mani sicure. Tutto sommato, data la facilità con cui la Leviathan potrebbe esser presa e manovrata da chiunque, non lo biasimo.-

\- Questo vuol dire che non farai rapporto?-

\- Al contrario, lui vuole che lo faccia. In che altro modo potrebbe imbambolare l'ammiragliato con la sua logica ed ottenere praticamente carta bianca? Se vorrai avere una seconda chance, ti conviene presentare rapporto a tua volta. E' ammirevole come abbia rigirato a proprio vantaggio il fatto che abbiamo sminuito la sua autorità.-

\- Sai? Resto sempre sconcertato le poche volte che fai funzionare il cervello, O'Quinn. Tolto questo, non so se temere più lui che ha ideato questo piano, o tu che l'hai capito e lo approvi.-

 

Dopo il turno in plancia, che per lo più aveva passato a studiare i movimenti delle navi aliene, Kpher seguì il capitano Kirk nel suo ufficio, dove trovarono il dottor McCoy ad attenderli.

\- Mi scuso per l'accoglienza poco calorosa, primo ufficiale, ma, come si sarà reso conto, la situazione è tutt'altro che semplice.-, gli disse Jim, - Benvenuto sull'Enterprise. Spero che lavoreremo bene insieme.-

\- Non ho ragione di credere il contrario.-  
Il vulcaniano sorrise, spiazzandola.  
\- Immagino che non abbia avuto modo di leggere la mia scheda.-, aggiunse, accorgendosene. Le spiegò quel che aveva già detto a Spock.

\- Un vulcaniano senza scopa in culo? Posso tenerlo?-, commentò Bones con un sogghigno.

Jim sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Sediamoci. C'è una questione di cui vogliamo metterla al corrente.-

Si accomodarono alla scrivania dove Kpher rivolse uno sguardo gentile a McCoy, confortato da una presenza non ostile al proprio fianco.  
\- Vi ascolto.-

\- Premetto che quanto stiamo per confidarle non dovrà uscire da questa stanza. Lei è formalmente obbligato a rispettare quest'ordine.-, disse Jim, scoccandogli un'occhiata gelida.

\- Certo, capitano.-

Lei abbassò lo sguardo sul piano.  
\- Io sono...-  
Scosse la testa e inspirò profondamente.  
\- Sono incinta.-, concluse.

\- Congratulazioni a lei e... al suo compagno, presumo.-, disse il giovane.

\- Questo è tutto.-  
Jim si alzò e uscì bruscamente dall'ufficio.

\- Per la sua stessa salute, comandante: non faccia mai più delle considerazioni in merito.-, gli suggerì Bones, con un sospiro rassegnato.

\- Io credevo che l'arrivo di un figlio fosse una gioia nella cultura terrestre... Devo scusarmi?-

\- No. Taccia. Soprattutto sul “compagno”.-

Kpher sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia.  
\- Oh. Sì. Credo di aver capito.-

\- Bravo.-

 

Con il passare delle settimane Jim si ammorbidì con Kpher. Non era colpa di quel poveraccio se Spock se n'era andato, in fin dei conti. Il vulcaniano era capace e la stava aiutando davvero molto con le trattative: gli scontri tra maneriti e Ghtesh erano cessati, e, finalmente, tutti si erano mostrati disposti a parlarsi, il che era un gran risultato.  
Bones, invece, già da tempo scambiava considerazioni con Spock nella sua messaggistica privata.  
Gli aveva confessato subito quale fosse stata la decisione di Jim, e lo aveva rassicurato sul fatto che la gravidanza stava seguendo ritmi normali. Paradossalmente era proprio Spock quello più interessato al bambino, anche se si trovava a milioni e milioni di chilometri di distanza e non lo stava portando in grembo. Jim, di contro, continuava a tenere ritmi di lavoro massacranti, lamentandosi di tanto in tanto delle nausee ma, di fatto, comportandosi come se nulla fosse. Lo stava facendo diventare matto, ma fu ben attento a non lasciarselo sfuggire con Spock. Da quel che aveva potuto leggere dalle sue lettere, era palese che il vulcaniano fosse ancora perso di Jim. Non voleva farlo preoccupare quando si trovava troppo lontano per poter intervenire direttamente.

Quel pomeriggio Bones si trovava nel suo alloggio ad attendere, annoiato, l'inizio del suo turno. Stava giusto per uscire un po' prima per andare in infermeria, quando il suo terminale gli comunicò l'arrivo di una chiamata. Si sedette e rispose, sussultando alla vista dell'amico: Spock aveva la testa stretta da una fascia macchiata di scure chiazze verdastre. Solo in quel momento si rese conto di aver parlato sempre e solo di Jim con lui. Non gli era mai passato per il cervello di chiedergli come se la passasse sulla Leviathan.

\- Oddio, Spock, che le è successo?-, esclamò.

\- Una missione che non è andata affatto secondo i piani, dottore.-

\- Ma sta bene? Sembra che l'abbia curata un macellaio!-, sbraitò Bones, nervoso.

\- Questo non è poi molto lontano dalla verità.-, ammise l'altro con sottile ironia, - Il mio ufficiale medico capo ha molto da imparare, ma mi ha comunque salvato la vita.-, aggiunse, poi.

\- Se mi ha chiamato solo per farmi prendere un colpo, se ne vada all'Inferno!-

\- Mi dolgo per la preoccupazione che le ho provocato, dottore, ma il motivo di questa chiamata è... differente e personale. Le chiedo di scusarmi se il mio comportamento le apparirà inappropriato, ma questa è una conversazione che volevo fare faccia a faccia. Le dico sin da ora che comprenderò se vorrà negarmi quanto sto per chiederle.-

\- Maledizione! Non mi sta affatto facendo stare più tranquillo, Spock...-

Spock abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- L'essere andato così vicino alla morte mi ha fatto riflettere. Potrebbe accadermi qualsiasi cosa e, in tal caso, non potrei più preoccuparmi di Jim e del bambino che porta in grembo. Io...- esitò - Io riconosco che questo sia un comportamento molto umano e in buona parte egoista, ma vorrei avere la garanzia che qualcuno penserà a loro, se dovessi morire. Sono consapevole che sia meschino addossare sulle sue spalle questa responsabilità, ma si renderà conto che non ho nessun altro a cui rivolgermi, dottore. La stimo come persona e so quale profondo affetto la leghi a Jim, quindi la prego di...-

\- Ho capito, Spock. Sviolinata compresa. Si rassicuri: finirà l'universo prima che qualcuno riesca ad ammazzarla, con tutta la sua cocciutaggine. Ma, nel caso che la sua visione da romanzo ottocentesco si realizzi, ha la mia parola che farò di tutto, pur di provvedere a quei due.-

\- Le sono debitore, anche per tutte le informazioni che mi sta dando.-

Bones sorrise.  
\- Ah, per così poco! Faccia solo attenzione a non farselo sfuggire con Jim, o dovrà trovarmi un posto su quel suo mostro di nave, Spock.-

\- Sarebbe un onore averla a bordo. Ad ogni modo ho fatto un solo tentativo di comunicare con il capitano, ed è stato fallimentare. Non ho intenzione di ritentare.-

\- Verrà un giorno, e glielo giuro, in cui chiuderò lei e quell'altro in una stanza, e vi lascerò uscire solo quando avrete trovato un accordo civile. O quando ne sarà rimasto in piedi solo uno. Ecco, forse in questo caso lei non sarebbe il cavallo su cui punterei, con rispetto parlando.-

Spock corrugò le sopracciglia, confuso.  
\- Non credo di aver colto la metafora.-

\- Lasci stare. Come ci si sente ad essere capitani?-

\- E' il mio lavoro.-

\- Quanto entusiasmo, elfo...-

\- Preferivo il mio assegnamento sull'Enterprise.-

\- Avrebbe dovuto darmi retta.-, lo provocò Bones con uno sguardo di rimprovero.

\- Sto continuando a lavorare sui maneriti, ogni volta che ho del tempo libero, ma non riesco a trovare la corretta chiave di decodifica. Mi dica: come procede la missione? Avete trovato traccia di romulani?-

\- Niente. Neanche l'ombra per il momento. Per il resto, con l'arrivo di Kpher siamo finalmente riusciti a far sedere tutti attorno a un tavolo. Jim ha un diavolo per capello. Non vede l'ora di togliersi di mezzo.-

\- Capisco.-, il tono di Spock uscì profondo e seccato, - Il vostro nuovo primo ufficiale è, quindi, un buon elemento?-

\- E' un bravo ragazzo. Non è lei, ben chiaro; ma fa piacere, di tanto in tanto, scambiare quattro chiacchiere e un bicchiere con un vulcaniano un po' più morbido.-

\- Lo controlli. Un vulcaniano che non sa gestire opportunamente le proprie emozioni può essere molto pericoloso...-, mormorò, prima di domandare: - Jim che ne pensa di lui?-

Bones sorrise ancora. Non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere Spock rosicare di gelosia, quindi cercò di tirar fuori la risposta più diplomatica possibile:  
\- All'inizio Jim a stento voleva vederlo, poi con il passare del tempo hanno trovato una buona intesa. Se mi sta chiedendo se passano tutte le loro serate a giocare a scacchi e a lanciarsi sguardi languidi, la risposta è no.-

L'altro annuì, ma non parve affatto convinto.  
\- Credo che non ci sia altro. La ringrazio per il tempo che ha voluto dedicarmi.-

\- Quando vuole, Spock. Può chiamarmi anche solo per fare due chiacchiere, se vuo...-  
Si interruppe bruscamente quando sentì il cicalino suonare.  
In meno di due secondi Jim fu dentro la stanza. Per un pallido istante McCoy ebbe il terrore che avesse monitorato le sue comunicazioni, ma si rassicurò quando l'altra, finalmente, parlò:

\- Io e Kpher sbarchiamo. Ti voglio con noi.-

McCoy lanciò uno sguardo a Spock.  
\- Jo, tesoro, papà ha da fare, adesso. Ci sentiamo presto. Ti voglio bene.-, esclamò, chiudendo la comunicazione e alzandosi in piedi.

Jim gli scoccò un'occhiata colpevole.  
\- Mi dispiace di averti interrotto.-

\- Ah, non fa niente. Figurati!-

 

Spock chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò sulla sedia. Quel che aveva chiesto al dottore era profondamente ingiusto, pur nella sua logica, e costringerlo a mentire era ancora più bieco. Non aveva niente contro il fatto che Jim potesse venire al corrente delle loro conversazioni, tuttavia in cuor suo sapeva che McCoy avrebbe passato dei problemi in tal caso.  
Si alzò e uscì dai propri alloggi, consapevole che in quelle condizioni non sarebbe riuscito a lavorare, e si diresse verso la sala ricreativa, più per passeggiare che per cercare svago. Avevano orari diversi rispetto a quelli dell'Enterprise. A quell'ora la maggior parte del suo equipaggio stava riposando. La Leviathan sarebbe rimasta ferma per un paio di settimane alla base spaziale Sirius per le opportune riparazioni: questo avrebbe concesso un po' di respiro a tutti. Le ultime settimane erano state infernali in quell'angolo sperduto di un avamposto del quadrante beta: avevano trovato una specie molto ostile che aveva interpretato la presenza della squadra della Leviathan sul loro pianeta come un atto di guerra. Tre guardiamarina erano morti e lui c'era andato vicino. O'Quinn, in tutto questo, era stato provvidenziale. Aveva esitato prima di affidargli la nave, ben consapevole della sua indole incontrollabile, ma lo aveva sottovalutato. Certo, in sincerità un po' disapprovava la minaccia che aveva rivolto agli indigeni di “spaccare in due il loro pianeta e il loro culo a colpi di cannone al plasma” se non avesse rilasciato la squadra di sbarco, per poi distruggere uno dei loro satelliti disabitati come dimostrazione della propria risolutezza. Tuttavia doveva ammettere che il suo approccio poco ortodosso aveva risolto la situazione. 

Si stupì di trovarlo nella sala ricreativa, seduto al tavolo centrale, con una bottiglia colma di un brillante liquido blu di fronte.

\- Quella bevanda non è quel che penso che sia, vero?-, gli domandò.

L'irlandese si voltò.  
\- Sì, la è.-, rispose con rassegnazione.

In molte circostanze entrambi si erano resi conto di capirsi molto bene pur senza entrare nello specifico degli argomenti in questione.  
Spock sospirò, altrettanto arreso e gli si sedette di rimpetto.  
\- Facciamo che non ho visto nulla. Per questa volta.-, specificò, - Dove se l'è procurata?-

\- Bah, trovare della birra romulana non è poi così difficile...-, rispose O'Quinn, mesto, - All'ultimo scalo rifornimenti, comunque.-

\- Mi ricordi di non affidarle mai più questo compito.-

\- Oh, no, farò il possibile per evitarlo. Ci tengo ai miei traffici.-  
L'irlandese aveva scherzato, ma era più che evidente che fosse depresso.

\- Può accadere, e accadrà sovente, di perdere degli uomini, primo ufficiale.-, gli disse Spock, ben interpretando il suo turbamento. - Lei si è comportato molto bene, oggi. Ha saputo affrontare la situazione con una maturità che, in tutta onestà, da lei non mi aspettavo affatto. Ha salvato le vite degli altri componenti della squadra e la mia. Non poteva fare nulla di più, pertanto non ha niente da rimproverarsi.-

\- Avrei dovuto minacciare immediatamente quei bastardi! Sapevo che era la via giusta, ma ho esitato e tre persone sono state giustiziate perché IO me la sono presa comoda!-, urlò l'altro, bevendo un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia, per poi sbatterla sul tavolo.

Spock gliela levò dalle mani e la chiuse.  
\- L'approccio diplomatico è la prima strada da tentare, O'Quinn. Lo impone il buon senso, ancor prima del regolamento della flotta.-

\- Stronzate! Lei era laggiù, signore, avrebbero potuto ucciderla! E anche Akhila e Julien erano con lei! Come mi sarei sentito se avessero deciso di giustiziare prima gli ufficiali superiori? Io non sono vulcaniano!-, ringhiò con gli occhi umidi.

Spock abbassò lo sguardo sulla bottiglia.  
\- Comprendo il suo punto di vista, e, mi creda, il fatto di non essere del tutto umano rende solo più complicato il mio coinvolgimento.-, gli confessò, - Sono addolorato quanto lei per le perdite che abbiamo subito. Parimenti sono consapevole che esse non solo sono possibili, ma altamente probabili nel nostro lavoro. E' una condizione con cui dobbiamo fare i conti ogni giorno, soprattutto se siamo legati alle persone che ci circondano.-

\- Già... in fin dei conti sto qui a lagnarmi quando lei ha visto addirittura il suo pianeta finire distrutto... Mi scusi, capitano. Sono solo un cretino.-, mormorò O'Quinn.

Spock si rialzò, portando con sé la bottiglia e gettandola nel disgregatore.  
\- Lasci che le dia un consiglio, William: c'è solo quel che un uomo può, o non può, sopportare. Raggiunga la consapevolezza di quali sono i suoi limiti e non la dimentichi.-

\- E una volta fatto questo?-, lo interrogò.

\- Lei è umano, primo ufficiale, troverà senz'altro un modo per superarli. Vada a riposare, adesso.-

\- So che è un ottimo giocatore di scacchi. Io non me la cavo male... mi chiedevo se potessimo fare una partita, un giorno o l'altro...-, gli disse O'Quinn, prima che uscisse.

Spock si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Ne sarò lieto. Buonanotte.-

Lasciò la sala ricreativa e vagò per la nave, pensieroso e inquieto. Non si era mai sentito manchevole in nulla, ma in quel momento invidiava la capacità del suo primo ufficiale di spiegare, e spiegarsi, così bene i sentimenti che provava. Li sapeva affrontare in modo molto diverso da lui. Era consapevole che la sfera emozionale vulcaniana fosse diversa da quella umana, molto più violenta e incontenibile, ma per una volta avrebbe davvero voluto riuscire a lasciarsi andare; dimenticare la propria disciplina e sfogarsi.  
Scacciò quel pericoloso pensiero rientrando nei propri alloggi e si stese a letto, con il viso di Jim al di qua delle sue palpebre serrate. Non passava attimo in cui il suo ricordo non lo accompagnasse. Ormai aveva del tutto rinunciato a tentare di chiuderla fuori, sperando, con il tempo, di riuscire ad abituarsi alla sua assente presenza.

 

Jim barcollò vistosamente quando furono di nuovo a bordo, al punto che sia Bones che Kpher si affrettarono a sorreggerla.

\- Sto bene.-, sibilò lei, scacciandoli e affrettandosi fuori dalla sala teletrasporto.

\- Da quanto non ti riposi in modo decente?-, l'aggredì il dottore, non mollando l'osso.

Lei continuò a camminare a passo svelto, senza degnarlo di attenzione: doveva raggiungere un bagno al più presto. McCoy l'afferrò per un braccio, trattenendola.

\- Devo vomitare, maledizione! Vuoi che lo faccia addosso a te?!-

\- Oh... ok, scusa.-  
La lasciò andare solo per vederla sparire in gran fretta dentro il bagno delle donne.

\- Che succede al capitano?-, domandò Scotty, che si era occupato personalmente del trasporto e ora aveva raggiunto il dottore.

\- Nulla di preoccupante. Solo un brutto virus intestinale.-, mentì, ben consapevole che quel teatrino non avrebbe potuto andare avanti ancora per molto. Qualche settimana al massimo, poi l'evidenza avrebbe cominciato ad esser manifesta a tutti.

Salutò l'amico ed entrò nel bagno, ascoltando scoraggiato i conati di Jim. Le andò incontro, quando la scorse uscire da una delle cabine.

\- Odio tutto questo...-, la sentì commentare.

\- Le nausee dureranno solo per il primo trimestre. Hai ancora un mese, all'incirca, ma se ti dice male potresti anche portarle sino in fondo.-

\- Grandioso...-, commentò lei, sciacquandosi la bocca e il viso al lavandino, - Hai altre buone notizie da darmi?-

\- Sei quasi all'undicesima settimana, dobbiamo fare quella maledetta ecografia!-

\- Per la miseria, Bones! Ma ti pare che abbia tempo da perdere?-

\- Questo NON è tempo perso!-, l'aggredì lui, sovrastandola, - Vieni in infermeria, stasera, o ti giuro che do il comando a qualcun altro!-

\- Ok, ok! Hai vinto! C'è qualcosa che devo fare, prima?-

\- Bevi molta acqua, devi avere la vescica piena.-

\- Bene. Ora lasciami in pace!-  
Jim uscì dal bagno come una furia e Bones era sul punto di seguire il suo esempio, quando la porta di un'altra cabina si aprì e comparve Nyota, sconvolta.

\- Oh mio Dio, è incinta?!-

Il dottore si stropicciò il volto e annuì.  
\- Ma, ti prego... tienilo per te.-, la supplicò.

\- Quindi è per questo che Spock se n'è andato! Oh, Cristo! Non me lo sarei mai aspettata da lui!-

\- Non affrettare conclusioni. Se c'è qualcuno che si sta preoccupando di questa gravidanza, quello è proprio Spock. Mi scrive ogni giorno da quando ha scaricato qui Kpher per sapere come procede. Mi ha persino fatto promettere che mi occuperò di Jim e del bambino, se dovesse accadergli qualcosa. E' Jim quello fuori di testa!-

\- Hai informato Spock di quanto il capitano non si stia riguardando?-, lo interrogò Nyota.

\- Certo che no. Non voglio mica che mandi al diavolo il comando di flotta e ritorni qui su un cavallo bianco!-

\- E' assurdo che sia qui a preoccuparmi della persona che porta in grembo il figlio del mio ex...-, commentò lei, - Ad ogni modo, chi altro lo sa?-

\- Solo Kpher. È il primo ufficiale, dovevamo dirglielo.-

\- Ma come accidenti è potuto succedere?!-

\- Erano ubriachi.-, le rispose McCoy che, nonostante tutto, si sentiva sollevato dal non essere più il solo a conoscenza di quel segreto.

\- Stiamo parlando dello stesso Spock?-, si stupì lei, allibita.

\- Ero lì a tenerlo per le spalle perché non finisse nel cesso mentre rimetteva anche l'anima, ammesso che i vulcaniani ne abbiano una, Nyota.-

 

Quella sera Jim si presentò in infermeria ben oltre l'orario di servizio di Bones, ma non si sorprese di trovarlo lì ad attenderla.

\- Quanto ci vorrà per questa cosa? Me la sto facendo sotto.-, sbottò, infastidita.

\- Il tempo che ci vuole. Mettiti sul lettino e tira su il vestito.-

Mentre Jim si sistemava, McCoy chiuse la porta dell'ambulatorio. Si infilò un paio di guanti e aprì il gel di contrasto che aveva preparato, spalmandoglielo sul ventre.

\- E' gelido!-, protestò lei.

\- La pianti di lagnarti? Quando vuoi sai essere un vera piattola, sai?-

Il dottore riuscì a strapparle un sorriso sincero. Il primo da molto, molto tempo. Sistemò meglio il monitor e lo accese, prima di premere la sonda sulla sua pancia.  
L'immagine si fece subito piuttosto nitida e Bones la studiò con estrema attenzione.

\- Ehm... dovrei capirci qualcosa?-, gli chiese Jim, dopo un po', lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
Ghignò, nel vedere gli occhi lucidi dell'amico.  
\- Oh, per l'amor del cielo! Non dirmi che ti stai commuovendo!-

\- Va' all'Inferno! Comunque è qui.-, le rispose, indicandole un punto preciso sullo schermo.

\- Oh mio Dio! Ma ha già braccia e gambe? Cioè... ha una forma! Io mi aspettavo di vedere un fagiolo, o qualcosa del genere!-

\- Il fagiolo lo hai nella scatola cranica...-, la insultò McCoy.

\- E' abbastanza orrendo, al momento...-, commentò l'altra, non ascoltandolo, - Mi puoi dire che cos'è?-

\- E perché non chiedermi se avrà o no le orecchie a punta? Cristo, Jim, è presto per sapere il sesso! Ci vorranno altri due mesi abbondanti.-  
Si rese conto con un istante di ritardo che fare quella battuta sulle orecchie era stato un errore.  
\- Senti...-

\- No.-, cercò di zittirlo il capitano, afferrando un po' di carta e cominciando a ripulirsi dal gel.

\- Adesso mi ascolti, perché sto per farti due discorsi che ti piaceranno l'uno meno dell'altro.-, insistette il dottore.

\- E allora che ne dici di risparmiare ad entrambi l'ennesima sbraitata?-, tentò di ironizzare lei, balzando giù dal letto.

\- Devi rallentare con il lavoro. È pericoloso! Per il bambino e anche per te.-

Jim sollevò gli occhi al cielo, snervata.  
\- La mia carriera è venuta prima, e tale resterà.-

\- E allora abortisci e dacci un taglio! Ti stai comportando da stupido, oltre che essere oltremodo ridicolo!-

Ogni tentativo di Jim di mantenere la conversazione su toni civili sparì dalla sua mente.  
\- L'ultima persona che ha insinuato questa cosa, ora è fuori dalla mia nave, Bones. Abbiamo ancora molte navette. Se non ti sta bene, sai la strada.-, sibilò, scoccandogli un'occhiata colma di rancore.

\- Non dare tutta la colpa a quel poveraccio!-

\- Oh, ora Spock è diventato “quel poveraccio”! Neanche fosse lui quello gravido!-, strillò lei.

\- Sarebbe tornato se tu non fossi stato tanto idiota da rifiutarti di richiamarlo indietro! E' un vulcaniano, gli hai detto che non volevi più vederlo. Svegliati: ti ha preso in parola! Non ci vuole un genio a capirlo!-

\- Stronzate! Neanche Spock arriverebbe a un livello simile di demenza! Se n'è andato perché aveva ricevuto un'offerta migliore!-

\- Spock non se ne sarebbe andato! Neanche se gli avessero offerto l'intera galassia, Jim!-  
Bones sapeva con certezza che il comando della Leviathan gli era stato offerto dopo il suo congedo, gliel'aveva detto Spock stesso, ma, ovviamente, a Jim di questo non poteva parlare. Come non poteva dirgli che gli scriveva ogni giorno, e che ogni giorno lui gli mentiva per cercare di farlo stare in pace.  
\- E, a questo proposito, la seconda cosa: sarebbe proprio il caso che tu lo tenessi aggiornato e cercassi di appianare le cose con lui, dal momento che hai tutta l'intenzione di mettere al mondo suo figlio!-

\- MIO figlio. Spock se n'è andato. Non ha più alcun diritto. Va' da lui, se ti manca tanto, e smettila di fingerti mio amico!-

Bones la vide lasciare l'ambulatorio e, per un pallido istante fu quasi tentato di andarsene davvero e fare richiesta per la Leviathan, solo per darle una lezione. Poi però ripensò alla promessa fatta a Spock proprio quella mattina e decise di ingoiare il rospo e razionalizzare: Jim si comportava così perché era furioso, ma, ancor più di questo, perché era terrorizzato. Non era pronto per essere un genitore, questo era più che evidente.  
Ritornò al monitor e tirò fuori la scheda di memoria su cui aveva registrato la radiografia, portandola nel suo alloggio. Una volta al suo terminale, la caricò in un messaggio e la inviò a Spock, rassicurandolo che tutto stava andando per il meglio.

 

\- Signore, va tutto bene?-, domandò O'Quinn, osservando il capitano con rinnovata attenzione.

Aveva interrotto la loro partita per controllare un messaggio in arrivo sul suo PADD ed era impallidito, visibilmente turbato. Era inusuale che Spock mostrasse un'emozione; che lo facesse in modo così evidente, poi, era assolutamente preoccupante.  
Lo vide coprirsi gli occhi con una mano e notò che erano lucidi, quando le sue dita tornarono a stringere l'apparecchio.

\- Capitano!-, esclamò, balzando in piedi con tanto impeto da far ribaltare la scacchiera.

Il vulcaniano si alzò a sua volta e sbatté le palpebre.  
\- Siamo ancora in licenza... ma se il comando di flotta dovesse contattarci, lei ha la poltrona... almeno per qualche ora. Mi scusi.-, disse in un sussurro esitante, prima di uscire dagli alloggi del suo primo ufficiale.


	7. VII

Altri due mesi erano passati e, alla fine, i maneriti e i Ghtesh erano riusciti a trovare un accordo, che aveva permesso a Jim di scandagliare sino al più remoto angolo del pianeta dei ribelli, dove le sue squadre non avevano trovato alcuna traccia di armamenti romulani. A ben vedere, dopo aver esaminato anche la totalità delle navi Ghtesh rimaste, nulla aveva fatto supporre la presenza di un intervento alieno. Era più probabile, quindi, che i maneriti se lo fossero inventato per garantirsi l'appoggio della Federazione.  
Jim non ne poteva più. Ormai il suo stato era più che evidente a tutti, sia a bordo che altrove, ma lei non si era mai premurata di farne ufficiale comunicazione. I pettegolezzi di corridoio bastavano e avanzavano, per come la vedeva lei.

\- E' finita, finalmente.-, commentò, dopo esser tornata a bordo e aver stipulato delle trattative commerciali ben più che convenienti con i maneriti.

Si sedette sulla poltrona di comando, gemendo per il dolore alla schiena.  
\- Sulu, faccia rotta verso la Terra. Ci siamo meritati tutti un paio di settimane di pace.-, ordinò.

La verità stava nel mezzo, in realtà: il comando di flotta l'aveva chiamata, presumibilmente per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni e per vagliare se fosse ancora in grado di governare una nave, anche se in stato interessante. Il risolvere quella spinosa faccenda, evidentemente, non era stato abbastanza per loro.  
In aggiunta a questo, Bones le stava addosso come un maledetto falco, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette. Non ne poteva più. Dopo aver convinto l'ammiraglio Edwards, si sarebbe presa qualche giorno per rilassarsi e, soprattutto, per stare lontana dal suo pressante migliore amico.  
Non le aveva più menzionato Spock, ma Jim sapeva che la questione era ben lungi dall'essere chiusa. 

\- Capitano...-, le disse Kpher, affiancandola.

\- Mi dica.-  
Gli sorrise. Quel ragazzo era stato la sua salvezza.

\- Se desidera andare a riposare, posso prendere il suo posto.-, la informò il vulcaniano, che era sempre molto attento a dosare le parole per non riferirsi a lei in quanto donna. McCoy l'aveva ammonito di farlo il meno possibile.

\- Il suo turno è finito già da mezzora, primo ufficiale.-, gli fece notare lei.

\- E' corretto, ma insisto.-

Jim sospirò, guardandosi il ventre con espressione desolata.  
\- Ok, ok... Mi chiami se ha bisogno.-

Si alzò e scese in sala macchine, prima di recarsi nei propri alloggi. 

\- Ehi, Keenser!-, salutò, facendo un cenno al piccolo alieno, abbarbicato sopra ad uno dei condotti di refrigeramento.

Questi la guardò con i suoi occhietti neri e le rispose con un movimento del capo. Scott non era lontano.

\- Allora, Scotty, ha esaminato quel dilitio?-, domandò Jim, affiancandolo.

\- Sì, signore. E' piuttosto buono, non il migliore che abbia visto, ma accettabile.-

\- Bene, almeno non siamo venuti sin qui per niente...-

\- Come ha intenzione di chiamarlo? O chiamarla?-, le chiese il capo ingegnere, indicando la sua pancia.

\- Oh...-, gemette lei, presa in contropiede, - Non ho avuto il tempo di pensarci, onestamente.-

\- Montgomery è un gran bel nome.-, ironizzò lo scozzese.

Jim rise.  
\- Non è in cima alla lista, ma lo prenderò in considerazione.-

Scotty le lanciò un lungo sguardo, prima di prendere un respiro profondo.  
\- Capitano, so che non sono affari miei, ma... ma non sarebbe il caso che lei e il coman-capitano Spock...-

Lo sguardo di lei si fece gelido.  
\- Esattamente come ha detto: non sono affari suoi. Buon lavoro.-

Prima che uscisse sentì il suo capo ingegnere apostrofare Keenser:  
\- Visto? Te l'avevo detto che era una pessima idea!-

Sospirò e li lasciò al loro litigio. Che, poi, come si potesse litigare con una creatura che non parlava quasi mai doveva ancora spiegarselo. Per raggiungere i propri alloggi passò davanti a quelli di Bones e imprecò, quando questi uscì proprio in quel preciso istante.

\- Jim! Stavo giusto venendo a cercarti.-, esclamò.

\- Ma va'? Ormai sei diventato un prolungamento del mio corpo.-, rispose lei, sollevando gli occhi al cielo.

Bones provò l'istinto di rammentarle che quando Spock si comportava nel medesimo modo, senza un valido motivo, peraltro, lei non aveva mosso alcuna lamentela. Ma si cementò la bocca.

\- Siamo ormai nel secondo trimestre avanzato, sarebbe opportuno fare un'altra ecografia.-

\- Bones, per l'amor del cielo, me le vuoi dare almeno ventiquattro ore di pace? Non chiedo altro!-

\- Voglio farla prima di tornare sulla Terra, dove so già che sparirai senza lasciare tue notizie, facendomi diventare matto.-

\- Ok, ok, andiamo. Senti, credo di doverti delle scuse.-, mormorò lungo il percorso verso il turboascensore.

\- Credi? Bhe, tutto sommato è già un passo avanti.-

\- Lo so che ti preoccupi per me e, davvero, lo apprezzo. So di averti trattato da schifo in questi mesi, e temo che farò lo stesso anche nei prossimi, ma ci tengo a dirti che sei il migliore amico che si possa avere. Anche solo per il fatto di sopportarmi sempre. Non so che avrei fatto, senza di te.-

\- Ah, ragazzino...-, commentò lui, scuotendo la testa, ma sorridendo. - Sei un casino vivente, ma non potrei mai lasciarti affrontare tutto questo da solo. Solo tu potevi venir trasformato in donna e restare incinto quasi subito.-

Jim si lasciò andare a una breve risata.  
\- Non ti annoierai mai.-

\- Questo è poco ma sicuro.-

Entrarono in infermeria, dove lei si sistemò sul lettino, sollevandosi il vestito. 

\- A detta di Scott, quel dilitio è buono. Ma ancora non capisco perché abbiano dovuto inventarsi la storia dei romulani. Nel senso, sarebbe bastata la possibilità dell'accordo commerciale per allertare il comando di flotta. Inoltre Ktrashiun continua ad insistere sul fatto che ci fosse effettivamente qualcosa...-

\- Spock sostiene la stessa cosa. Sta continuando a lavorare su quelle informazioni. Ci sta diventando matto.-, si lasciò sfuggire McCoy, distratto dalla procedura.

Jim gli bloccò il polso, prima che potesse posare la sonda sul suo ventre ricoperto di gel.  
\- E tu questo come lo sai?-

Bones impallidì e si fece indietro.  
\- Oh, ecco...-

Lei si ripulì dal gel e si alzò in piedi.  
\- Come.Lo.Sai?-, scandì, minacciosa.

\- Io... ok, gli ho scritto.-

\- Quando? Che cosa gli hai detto? NON TI DOVEVI PERMETTERE!-

\- Jim, Spock è il padre, ha il diritto di...-

\- NON PARLARMI DI DIRITTI! Gli hai fornito informazioni in base al mio stato di salute! Hai tradito la mia fiducia ancor prima dei tuoi doveri! Non posso credere che tu mi abbia fatto questo!-

\- Spock non ti ha dichiarato guerra! È preoccupato da morire, scusa se ho cercato di far stare tranquillo quel povero diavolo!-

\- Voglio leggere sino all'ultima parola.-, sibilò lei.

\- Sono cose private.-, esitò Bones.

\- Anche la mia cartella clinica!-

\- Fatti almeno visitare, prima...-

\- No. Mi farò visitare da qualcun altro, quando arriveremo sulla Terra. Una volta tornati a bordo sarà M'Benga ad occuparsi di me. Abbiamo chiuso. Voglio quella roba sul mio terminale, adesso!-

\- Jim, ti prego...-

\- ADESSO!-

\- Ok, ok... te la invio subito.-

Il capitano uscì dall'infermeria, furiosa. Quando raggiunse il suo alloggio, Bones le aveva mandato tutto. Scorse l'elenco e sbarrò gli occhi, sconcertata: c'erano circa centocinquanta messaggi di Spock e altrettanti di Bones. Si erano scritti sin quasi dal primo giorno senza che lei ne sapesse nulla.  
Si stropicciò gli occhi, incredula, prima di decidersi a leggere dall'inizio. Molti messaggi erano brevi, di appena poche righe schematiche da parte di entrambi. Nulla più di considerazioni mediche.  
Apparentemente il dottore aveva evitato di riferire a Spock dei suoi massacranti turni di servizio, almeno quello. La settantottesima di Spock, tuttavia, era diversa.

 

“Ho visionato poco fa il video che mi ha inviato, dottor McCoy. La logica mi spinge a rimarcarle che non avrebbe dovuto infrangere il regolamento in tal senso ma, tolto questo, le sono grato per averlo fatto. Mi trovo ad affrontare un complesso stato emozionale, al momento, pertanto voglia perdonarmi se mi dilungherò più del dovuto, o se le mie parole le appariranno inopportune.  
L'idea di avere un figlio non mi abbandona dal giorno in cui lei me ne ha cortesemente dato conferma. Tenendo presente il fatto che non è stato voluto, e che a tutt'oggi non sono ancora riuscito a comprendere la scelta del capitano, devo confessare di aver provato un sentimento riconducibile alla gioia, nel vedere mio figlio per la prima volta. Poi è sopraggiunta la confusione e mi vergogno ad ammettere di trovarmi nel panico. Dubito sulle mie possibili capacità di rivelarmi un padre soddisfacente. Sono stato cresciuto su Vulcano e alla maniera di Vulcano, dottore, e sono fiero del mio lignaggio, tuttavia mi domando quale strada sia più opportuno seguire per lui, o lei.  
Sarò capace di guidarlo, oppure mi sentirà distante come io ho sempre giudicato mio padre?  
Mi scusi, questa non è di certo una domanda a cui lei possa dare una risposta.  
Quali sono le condizioni di Jim? Vorrei poter parlare con lei (o lui. Ammesso che questo dubbio di definizione abbia davvero importanza, ormai), chiarire che, benché le cose tra noi siano compromesse, ciò non significa che io voglia stare lontano da lei e da nostro figlio. Sento la sua mancanza, la sento a tal punto che da tempo ho lasciato scivolare via ogni speranza di chiuderla fuori dalla mia mente. Spero solo che questo coinvolgimento non comporti delle negligenze. Mi è stata affidata una nave che non ho chiesto e che non volevo, ma ormai è una mia responsabilità. Dopo aver lasciato l'Enterprise pensavo che avrei avuto almeno qualche mese di tempo per cercare di recuperare il rapporto con il capitano sulla lunga distanza; avrei voluto capire se anche Jim provasse per me gli stessi sentimenti... Ma, allo stato attuale, quel che volevo non ha più alcuna importanza, ed è illogico parlarne.  
Mi scusi per questo delirante messaggio, dottore. Le rinnovo la mia gratitudine per il suo aiuto e per la meschina promessa che le ho strappato durante la nostra ultima conversazione.

Spock”

Jim inspirò profondamente e due lacrime le scorsero lungo le guance.  
Aveva sbagliato tutto.  
Con mani tremanti aprì la risposta di Bones.

“Per l'amor del cielo, Spock, la smetta di scusarsi, mi sta facendo sentire a disagio! Non la giudicherò negativamente perché, una volta tanto, ha deciso di mostrarsi più vivo di un maledetto computer! Sono convinto che se la caverà benissimo, alla sua maniera. Lo dimostra il fatto che sin da ora si stia ponendo tutte queste domande. Le GIUSTE domande. Essere un genitore non è mai semplice e –diavolo!– esserlo nelle sue circostanze lo sarà ancor meno. Con questo non voglio spaventarla, solo essere realista. Da padre a futuro tale so con matematica certezza che amerà questa creatura e che è pronto per averla nonostante tutto. Ammetto di esserne molto sorpreso. Non la credevo capace di un tale trasporto, e quando la vidi lasciare l'Enterprise pensai che volesse solo tagliare la corda e lavarsi le mani dall'intera faccenda. Sono felice di aver sbagliato su tutta la linea. Alla fine è più umano di quanto abbia mai voluto mostrare, elfo!  
Sta a lei decidere sul futuro: se non vuole che suo figlio la giudichi distante, prenda gli errori che ritiene suo padre abbia commesso e non li replichi.  
Jim... sarò onesto: vorrei che fosse pronto la metà di lei. Sarebbe già un risultato rassicurante. Nonostante lo stia portando in grembo, con tutti i disagi del caso, dubito che si sia davvero reso conto che presto sarà un genitore.  
È mia intenzione controllarlo sempre di più, d'ora in avanti. Non lo faccio solo perché l'ho promesso a lei, ma perché sono suo e vostro amico (un concetto che, lo so, è ancora piuttosto ostico per quella sua testaccia vulcaniana). Il benessere di Jim mi preme; pazienza, quindi, se mi sbraiterà contro dalla mattina alla sera. È qualcosa a cui sono preparato. Un certo vulcaniano mi ha ben mostrato cosa significhi essere un “muro di gomma” (sì, mi riferisco a lei, nel caso abbia sentito fischiare quelle sue orecchie bioniche).  
Tenterò di far ragionare Jim, di indurlo a contattarla per sistemare le cose. Non so come andrà, nel peggiore degli scenari dovrà offrirmi asilo sulla sua nave.  
Come vanno le sue ferite? Quell'imbecille del suo ufficiale medico capo ha imparato a fare un bendaggio come si deve? Ma, prima ancora del bendaggio, ha controllato bene che tipo di trauma lei avesse subito? Ho letto lo schedario del suo equipaggio: sono tutti dei maledetti ragazzini! Sono impazziti al comando di flotta?  
Non mi faccia stare in pensiero, Spock. E non smetta di scrivermi. È l'unico modo che ho per sapere che è ancora vivo, accidenti a lei!”

\- Bones, nei miei alloggi. Subito.-, ordinò Jim, mettendosi in comunicazione con l'infermeria.

-... Arrivo.-, lo sentì rispondere in un sospiro afflitto.

La raggiunse in meno di subito, neanche avesse deciso di teletrasportarsi direttamente in camera sua, e cominciò a parlare ancor prima che le porte avessero finito di aprirsi:

\- Stammi bene a sentire, ragazzino: potrai anche sbattermi fuori dalla tua nave, ma non riuscirai mai a convincermi che ho fatto la cosa sbagliata, chiaro?! Rifarei tutto esattamente come l'ho fatto, perché non è mia intenzione sottostare alle bizze di un post adolescente capriccioso come te e...- si interruppe quando lei, alzatasi, gli si buttò tra le braccia e cominciò a piangere.

\- Ok, questo non l'avevo previsto...-, commentò.

Jim non rispose e lo strinse maggiormente. L'aver letto quelle lettere aveva aperto le dighe. Non piangeva solo per Spock, ma per l'intera situazione. Ora che la missione con i maneriti era conclusa, non aveva più elementi dietro cui nascondere il suo cieco terrore per le circostanze.

 

\- E' distratto, capitano.-, commentò O'Quinn, mangiandogli la seconda torre con estrema facilità.

Spock, si adagiò sullo schienale e prese un profondo respiro.  
\- Sì, lo sono.-, ammise, - Dubito fortemente di riuscire a concentrarmi sul gioco, al momento attuale.-

\- E' perché stiamo tornando a casa?-, lo interrogò il giovane primo ufficiale.

\- Sulla Terra.-, lo corresse il vulcaniano, - Affermativo, comunque.-

\- Ho sentito le voci che circolano, signore, e, se sono vere, lei e il capitano Kirk siete in un bel casino.-

\- Non mi sarei espresso in certi termini, ma lei ha ragione.-

\- Ma perché non ne avete dato comunicazione al comando? Non sarebbe stato più semplice?-

\- Perché Kirk è la creatura più stupida che esista nell'universo.-, si lasciò sfuggire Spock con un ringhio ben poco controllato.

O'Quinn sorrise, cogliendo l'unica opportunità di correggerlo che gli fosse capitata da quando era al suo servizio:  
\- Dubito che lei abbia avuto l'occasione di conoscere tutte le creature dell'universo, signore. La sua affermazione è piuttosto illogica.-, gli disse, scimmiottando il suo tono impostato.

Le labbra del capitano si piegarono appena in un accenno di sorriso.  
\- Corretto.-, ammise, - Ad ogni modo non ho comunicato la questione alla flotta perché credevo e confidavo che volesse farlo Ji... il capitano Kirk. Ma, evidentemente, ho commesso un errore di valutazione.-  
Non sapeva perché stesse rivelando faccende tanto private ad un sottoposto, forse solo perché aveva un disperato bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, ora che non era più un segreto.

\- Capitano, c'è una chiamata per lei da New Vulcan.-  
Dalla plancia si misero direttamente in comunicazione con gli alloggi di O'Quinn.

Spock si irrigidì e scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. Era sconcertato da quanto le voci girassero in fretta anche a distanze interstellari.

\- Può usare il mio terminale, se vuole, capitano. Io esco, mi chiami quando ha finito.-

\- La ringrazio.-

Rimasto solo, si sedette al terminale e non si sorprese affatto di veder comparire il volto di Sarek sul monitor.  
\- Padre.-, disse con un cenno del capo.

\- Sono vere le voci che circolano sul conto tuo e del capitano Kirk?-, chiese l'ambasciatore con tono monocorde.

\- Affermativo.-

\- Quindi hai reso gravida una donna al di fuori di un appropriato fidanzamento?-, domandò ancora Sarek.

\- E' corretto.-

\- Perché non hai suggerito un'interruzione delle gravidanza?-

\- L'ho fatto, ma non sono stato ascoltato.-, rispose Spock, infastidito, - Nonostante questo, sono sereno della mia prossima paternità.-

\- Non essere illogico, Spock. Il fatto stesso che tu abbia ingravidato il capitano Kirk dimostra, una volta per tutte, la tua instabilità. È pertanto logico dedurre che tu non sia in grado di occuparti di te stesso, ancor prima che di un bambino. Ti suggerisco di lasciare la flotta stellare e tornare su New Vulcan, così da intraprendere un percorso meditativo adeguato alla correzione del tuo evidente svantaggevole disagio.-

Il capitano corrugò le sopracciglia.  
\- Svantaggio, ancora?-

\- Il tuo essere per metà umano deve aver evidentemente causato dei deficit di cui non mi ero reso conto, Spock. Pertanto...-

\- Non è mia intenzione fare ritorno su New Vulcan, né dimenticarmi dei miei obblighi verso il capitano Kirk e il nascituro.-, lo interruppe seccamente Spock, - Potrò non essere il figlio che desideravi, ma ho la ferma intenzione di essere il padre di cui mio figlio avrà bisogno. È una mia scelta.-

\- Questo è contrario ad ogni decenza, Spock. Sei pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze delle tue scelte? Non ci sarà più posto per te nella casa di Surak, né per i tuoi discendenti.-

\- Me ne farò una ragione.-, rispose, in modo molto umano.

\- Mi hai molto deluso, Spock.-, gli disse il padre, consapevole del peso di quella frase, se pronunciata da un vulcaniano.

\- Lunga vita e prosperità. Spock chiude.-

 

Due giorni dopo, alle otto meno cinque del mattino, Bones percorse nervosamente il corridoio che l'avrebbe portato di fronte a ben quattro ammiragli. Non aveva detto a Jim che era stato convocato, e prima di lui, per giunta. Sapeva già quale sarebbe stato l'argomento. Suonò il cicalino e raddrizzò le spalle, sistemandosi la blusa grigia.  
Ottenuto il permesso entrò, sistemandosi di fronte al tavolo a cui sedevano gli ufficiali.

\- Si accomodi.-, gli disse Edwards, accennando alla sedia.

Bones ubbidì.

\- Può riferire le sue generalità e il suo grado a questa commissione disciplinare?-, gli chiese l'ammiraglio Verkel, una vecchia arpia che tutti temevano.

\- Le mie..? Credo di non capire.-

\- Questo consiglio si è riunito per decretare se lei sia colpevole o meno di alta negligenza, comandante.-, gli spiegò la donna.

\- I-io, signora?-

Quella assottigliò le labbra e lo fissò con occhi indagatori. Si alzò.  
\- Questo incontro sarà presieduto da me, e dagli ammiragli Edwards, Oldani e Zhang. È sua possibilità richiedere la nostra sostituzione per validi motivi.-

\- Non sarà necessario, ma non dovrei... richiedere un avvocato?-, domandò McCoy, passandosi un dito sotto il colletto per allentarlo un poco.

\- Non in fase preliminare. Siamo qui solo per stabilire i fatti. Proceda, tutto quel che dirà verrà registrato.-

\- Leonard Horatio McCoy, SM 357-977, tenente comandante, ufficiale medico capo della USS Enterprise NCC-1701.-, disse con la bocca riarsa.

L'ammiraglio Verkel si risedette e scorse il PADD che teneva di fronte.

\- E' vero che ha omesso di riferire le condizioni del capitano Kirk al comando di flotta durante gli ultimi cinque mesi, commettendo quindi un atto di negligenza?-

\- Ah...-  
Bones esitò e impallidì.  
\- Bhe, sì, ma...-

\- Immagino di non doverle ricordare che uno dei suoi doveri principali è quello di tenere al corrente il comando delle condizioni del capitano a cui è al servizio.-, lo interruppe Oldani.

\- Sì, ma la decisione se giudicare un capitano abile o meno al comando, spetta comunque all'ufficiale medico capo.-, obbiettò.

\- Non stiamo discutendo di questo, ma del fatto che a tutt'oggi non ci sia alcuna traccia del fatto che il capitano Kirk sia in stato interessante nella sua scheda di servizio. Scheda che lei avrebbe dovuto opportunamente compilare non appena venuto a conoscenza del fatto.-

\- Ho solo deciso di rispettare i miei doveri deontologici che mi impongono riservatezza!-, sbottò McCoy.

\- Venendo quindi meno agli ordini preposti che ci si aspetta vengano eseguiti da un ufficiale con il suo stesso delicato ruolo, dottore?-, insistette la Verkel.

\- E'... è più complicato di così, ammiraglio! La situazione era ed è estremamente delicata. Quei fascicoli sono alla portata di tutti. Volevo evitare che il capitano Kirk diventasse lo zimbello dell'intera flotta.-, balbettò, preso in contropiede.

 

Jim scese dalla macchina tesa e dolorante. Aveva la nausea, ma lo sapeva bene che la gravidanza non c'entrava nulla in quella circostanza. Aveva paura, paura che le levassero l'Enterprise, mandando a rotoli la sua vita ancor più di quanto avesse già fatto da sola.  
Salì le scale lentamente, imponendosi di tenere alta la testa, ma davanti alle porte si fermò e si chiese perché accidenti non avesse chiesto a Bones di accompagnarla. Era strano che non si fosse neanche fatto sentire, dal momento che erano sbarcati la sera prima.  
Sollevò gli occhi per guardare il proprio riflesso sulla porta a vetri. Li sbarrò quando riconobbe una sagoma scura a lei ben nota, ferma alle sue spalle.

\- Spock...-, mormorò, voltandosi.

Il vulcaniano la guardò per lunghi istanti con quel suo fermo volto impassibile.  
\- Capitano.-, disse, in risposta al suo saluto.

Jim si chiese se i suoi sentimenti fossero cambiati da quando aveva scritto quella lettera, un paio di mesi prima. Avrebbe voluto domandarglielo, ma anche questo le faceva paura.  
\- Dovevo immaginare che avrebbero convocato entrambi...-, mormorò, invece.

\- Era piuttosto ovvio.-

Spock aprì la porta e smise del tutto di guardarla, pur fermandosi per farla passare per prima. La sua mente era nel caos, persa in una miriade di sensazioni contrastanti che andavano dal rancore, all'amore, all'odio, sino all'emozione più dirompente nel vedere l'evidenza del suo grembo.

\- Pensi che... che mi leveranno... No. Che ci leveranno le nostre navi?-, gli domandò lei, cercando disperatamente di allacciare un qualsiasi discorso.

\- E' una domanda alla quale non so dare risposta.-, tagliò corto l'altro, aumentando il passo.

\- Non sei preoccupato?..-

\- No. Sarebbe illogico lasciarsi andare ad un'inopportuna sensazione di disagio ancor prima che un evento si verifichi. Di contro, dopo la sua concretizzazione, o mancata tale, non si può fare altro che accettarne le conseguenze.-, ribatté Spock, gelido.

Jim si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e lasciò perdere, conosceva Spock abbastanza bene da sapere che non aveva alcuna intenzione di essere amichevole con lei. Non poteva dargli torto, o, quanto meno, ora era consapevole di non poterlo dare tutto a lui.  
Salirono fianco a fianco, sino a fermarsi di fronte alla stanza dove li avrebbero presumibilmente interrogati. Jim lo guardò più volte, ma non trovò il coraggio di rivolgergli alcuna domanda, benché ne avesse molte.  
Spock notò questa sua intenzione, ma rimase immobile. Era un vulcaniano, ma, ancor più di questo, era stanco dei continui tira e molla del capitano. A nessuna creatura piace esser presa per i fondelli e lui non faceva eccezione. Ricordò l'unico messaggio che lei gli aveva mandato: volgare e di intenzioni più che chiare.

L'ammiraglio Edwards aprì la porta poco dopo.  
\- Potete entrare.-, disse loro.

I due capitani furono molto sorpresi di trovare McCoy seduto di fronte al tavolo.

\- Che significa?-, domandò Jim.

L'ammiraglio Verkel attese che Edwards si sedette, prima di parlare:  
\- Siamo qui per registrare le vostre testimonianze sul caso di negligenza pendente sul dottor Leonard Horatio McCoy.-

Spock sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso.  
\- Avevo ragione di credere che questa commissione si fosse riunita per analizzare il comportamento mio e del capitano Kirk.-

\- Per quanto la vostra situazione sia eticamente discutibile, capitano Spock, la flotta non è interessata alla vita privata dei propri membri. Inoltre, il fatto che vi siate volontariamente allontanati l'uno dall'altro proprio per evitare di compromettere i vostri rispettivi ruoli, è una prova inconfutabile della vostra buona fede, oltre che del rispetto del regolamento. Le azioni del dottor McCoy, invece, lo violano, dal momento che, per sua stessa ammissione, si è rifiutato di aggiornare il suo fascicolo personale, capitano Kirk. Fascicolo che è, a tutt'oggi, sprovvisto delle informazioni riguardanti il suo stato.-

Jim rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, sbalordita: perché accidenti Bones non aveva aggiornato la sua scheda due mesi prima? Era dall'equipaggio e dai maneriti che lei aveva voluto preservarsi il più possibile! Nonostante tutto, recuperò in fretta. Ormai conscia di non star rischiando di perdere la nave, aveva recuperato buona parte della propria sicurezza.  
Sorrise, lanciando uno sguardo d'intesa a Spock.

\- IO ho dato quest'ordine al dottor McCoy.-, disse, addossandosi la responsabilità.

\- Jim!..-, tentò Bones, ma l'altra proseguì.

\- Dal momento che ci trovavamo in un territorio ostile e che avevamo a che fare con una specie particolarmente avversa alle donne, volevo evitare che intercettassero una comunicazione ufficiale al comando di flotta, che avrebbe potuto compromettere la mia già complessa interazione con i maneriti. Se ben ricordo, ero particolarmente nervoso quel giorno, sono certo di aver detto: “tenga chiusa la bocca su qualsiasi cosa riguardi il mio stato con il comando di flotta sino a nuovo ordine, McCoy!”.-

A quel punto fu Spock a proseguire.  
\- Durante gli ultimi cinque mesi, ho avuto un'intensa comunicazione con il dottor McCoy, in merito allo stato del capitano Kirk. È opportuno che voi ne siate a conoscenza. La media dei messaggi privati che lasciano e raggiungono una nave stellare ogni giorno variano dalle tremila alle settemila unità a seconda dell'equipaggio, pertanto la possibilità che tali informazioni possano essere intercettate è dello 0.3%. I comunicati ufficiali, invece, sono di numero molto inferiore, non superano le poche decine al giorno. Il capitano Kirk ha seguito la corretta procedura per evitare di compromettere la missione che stava svolgendo. Di seguito a questo, non ha mai ritirato l'ordine che aveva impartito al dottor McCoy, il che spiega perché quest'ultimo non abbia aggiornato la scheda al termine della missione, 3.8 giorni fa. Da parte mia avrei potuto informare il comando di flotta della situazione corrente. Tuttavia, come lei ha ricordato poc'anzi, un ufficiale non è tenuto a divulgare informazioni sulla propria vita privata, a meno che esse non si rivelino vitali per una specifica missione. È più che evidente che questo non sia il caso. Ciò, vale, ovviamente, anche per il capitano Kirk. Se proprio si vuol accusare il dottor McCoy di qualcosa, questo non può esser altro che un eccesso di zelo nel rispettare gli ordini del proprio capitano. Elemento, che, tuttavia non è né un crimine, né un'effrazione del regolamento, dal momento che è a discrezione dell'ufficiale medico capo a bordo di una nave decretare l'attendibilità degli ordini impartiti dal proprio capitano. In conclusione è facile dedurre che il dottor McCoy abbia logicamente ritenuto che il capitano Kirk volesse fare comunicazione al comando di flotta di persona.-

\- Cosa che volevo per l'appunto fare questa mattina.-, aggiunse Jim, soddisfatta.  
Non era stata certa sin dal principio che Spock l'avrebbe assecondata, ma era felice che l'avesse fatto, anche se per Bones, più che per lei.  
La loro tesi era inattaccabile, anche se campata sulla più spudorata delle improvvisazioni. Questo era evidente anche agli ammiragli, tutt'altro che stupidi, ma che non avevano alcun elemento in mano per poterli smentire.  
Nella stanza tutti ne erano consapevoli.

\- Devo aggiungere che il fatto che il dottor McCoy abbia condiviso con me informazioni riservate è stato, senza ombra di dubbio, un comportamento inappropriato, ma l'eventuale provvedimento disciplinare in merito spetta al suo capitano, trattandosi di una questione interna alla nave.-, puntualizzò Spock, lanciando uno sguardo di scuse al dottore per esser venuto meno al loro accordo di segretezza sulla faccenda.

L'ammiraglio Verkel si alzò in piedi, livida in volto per quell'abile raggiro.  
\- Questa commissione è annullata, potete andare, ufficiali.-, sentenziò.

I tre aspettarono di esser fuori dal palazzo, prima di parlare.

\- Ma sei deficiente, Bones?-, esclamò Jim, - Perché accidenti non hai aggiornato la mia scheda due mesi fa, quando ormai tutti avevano capito che aspetto un figlio? Io non ti avevo dato nessun ordine non inerente all'equipaggio!-, proseguì, sedendosi su una panchina del parco antistante alla sede centrale del comando di flotta.

Bones sorrise, guardando prima lei e poi Spock.  
\- Non ci arrivi, vero? Non siete gli unici a saper far funzionare il cervello.-

Il vulcaniano corrugò le sopracciglia, per poi sbarrare gli occhi.  
\- Lo ha fatto di proposito!-, esclamò.

L'altro si fece sfuggire una risata nervosa e annuì.  
\- Siete entrambi qui e non vi state urlando contro. Direi che l'esperimento è stato un successo.-

\- Ma sei impazzito? Che avresti fatto se non mi fossi inventato quella balla?-, strillò Jim, furiosa.

\- Oh, andiamo! Voi due sapreste fregare persino il Diavolo in persona, quando lavorate insieme! Ho scommesso su di voi e ho vinto, ma, dal momento che ho giocato alla roulette russa con la mia carriera solo per riuscire a farvi incontrare di nuovo, ora io andrò a sbronzarmi e voi farete una luuuunga chiacchierata. Me lo dovete.-

\- Sei... sei un tale stronzo che non trovo neanche le parole per insultarti!-, sbraitò Jim.

\- Sono d'accordo.-, sentenziò Spock con tono tetro.

Bones rise ancora.  
\- Ciao ciao!-, esclamò, allontanandosi.

\- No, dico: ma ti rendi conto?-

\- Il suo ragionamento è logico. Da parte mia sono in debito con il dottor McCoy, pertanto sono disposto ad accondiscendere alla sua richiesta.-, rispose il vulcaniano.

\- Sì... ma potevano esserci altri modi...-, borbottò l'altra.

\- Ne è certa? Io ne dubito. Siamo riusciti a lavorare insieme perché avevamo un importante obbiettivo comune, il dottore lo sapeva. Ci ha posto in una condizione di equilibrio.-

\- Se un anno fa mi avessero detto che avrei passato tre quarti del mio tempo a sentire lui che difende te e viceversa... vabbé, lasciamo perdere. Hai fatto colazione?-

Spock esitò, poi si lasciò andare ad un sospiro.  
\- No...-, rispose.

\- Quindi eri nervoso anche tu, allora!-

\- Non avevo appetito e non l'ho neanche adesso.-, la smentì lui.

\- Pazienza, io ne ho per tutti e tre, quindi andiamo.-  
Jim si rialzò dalla panchina e si slacciò la giacca della blusa, visto che stava cominciando a darle fastidio.  
\- Ah,- continuò,- ero a conoscenza del fatto che tu e Bones vi parlaste di nascosto. L'ho scoperto due giorni fa, quindi non sei venuto meno al vostro piccolo patto complottista.-, chiarì, senza specificare che aveva letto dalla prima all'ultima parola. Ma l'altro lo capì ugualmente.

\- Immagino sia per questo che non è in collera con me.-

Stava per ribattere quando il comunicatore dell'altro trillò.

\- Spock.-

\- Signore, come è andata? È ancora il mio capitano?-, gli domandò O'Quinn in ansia.

\- Sì. Per nostra reciproca sfortuna, sì, primo ufficiale.-, ironizzò in risposta.

Dopo questa sua affermazione ci fu un boato di gioia proveniente da un imprecisato numero di persone.

\- C'è tutto l'equipaggio attorno a lei?-, si stupì Spock.

\- Non li ho contati, signore, ma credo di sì. A questo proposito: dobbiamo festeggiare! Scorrerà più birra che alla festa di San Patrizio, questa sera!-

\- O'Quinn, la prego...-

\- No! Non le permetterò di rifiutare, dovessi trascinarla con la forza! Questa sera alla Baker Beach. Che mi dice del capitano Kirk? Voglio invitare anche il personale dell'Enterprise...-

\- O'Quinn...-, tentò di nuovo Spock, in modo più minaccioso.

\- La sua mi sembra una splendida idea, primo ufficiale!-, intervenne Jim, - Inviti pure chi le pare, saremo felici di unirci.-

Il vulcaniano le lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco.  
\- Spock chiude.-, sibilò.

\- Oh, andiamo, non fare quella faccia! Ho visto che ti ha fatto piacere saperli tutti lì per te. Per il resto, sono ragazzi, lasciali divertire!-, sorrise lei.

\- Non ho intenzione di limitare alcuna attività di svago al mio equipaggio, tuttavia preferirei che non mi rendessero partecipe.-

\- E smettila! Rilassati un po'! Sai come vi chiamano i membri delle altre navi? I corvi! Con quelle vostre divise nere e la postura minacciosa. Dimostrate al mondo che siete persone anche voi!-

Spock non rispose, ma per un istante fu tentato di imitare un gesto che aveva visto fare al dottor McCoy in numerose occasioni: alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma si trattenne.  
\- Quella tavola calda è appropriata allo scopo per lei?-, domandò, indicando un piccolo locale a una decina di metri da loro.

\- In questo momento mi mangerei anche l'estintore, Spock!-

\- Fermo restando che reputo impossibile che lei possa riuscirci, dubito che esso possa darle alcun valore nutritivo.-

\- Era un modo per dire che va bene, accidenti!-, sorrise lei, snervata.

Si sedettero alla tavola calda, ad un tavolo davanti alla vetrata, e Spock si stupì nel vederla mangiare due porzioni di pancake con panna e succo d'acero, sette cupcake, tre ciambelle e due tazze di caffè, in modo piuttosto rozzo, peraltro.

\- Chfh c'è?-, la sentì chiedere con la bocca piena.

\- Ero a conoscenza del fatto che le donne in stato di gravidanza avessero più appetito, ma difficilmente mi sarei aspettato... questo.-, ammise il vulcaniano, che ancora stringeva tra le dita la sua intonsa tazza di the, ormai raffreddato.

\- Cameriera, mi porta un altro cupcake? Quello con la crema al limone!-, esclamò Jim per tutta risposta.

\- E' sicura che tutti questi zuccheri e grassi siano un'alimentazione accurata?-

Fu la cameriera a rispondergli, raggiungendoli con l'ennesima ordinazione: - Mia nonna diceva sempre che bisogna mangiare le cose che fanno bene all'anima quando si aspetta un bambino.-

\- Che qualifiche aveva per esprimersi in tal senso? Partendo dal presupposto che l'anima è un concetto, non un...-

\- Il tuo ragazzo è sempre così, cara?-, lo interruppe la donna, rivolgendosi a Jim.

\- Sa essere ancor più puntiglioso.-, rispose lei con un genuino sorriso divertito.

\- Povera te... moglie e buoi dei paesi tuoi, diceva sempre mia nonna! Vale anche per i mariti, allora!-, esclamò la cameriera, allontanandosi.

\- Noi non siamo uniti in una relazione, capitano... e per quale motivo quella donna ha supposto che io possa essere addirittura suo marito?-, domandò Spock, sempre più allibito.

\- E' solo un modo di dire, diavolo di un vulcaniano! Per il resto: se vuoi perdere due ore e mezza a spiegare ad una perfetta sconosciuta la natura della nostra situazione, accomodati. Io vado a fare due passi, però.-, lo schernì Jim, tracannando un sorso di caffè per mandar giù l'ultimo boccone di cupcake.

Spock bevve il suo the gelido senza pronunciare neanche un'altra parola.

\- Con permesso.-  
Jim si alzò e andò in bagno, lui ne approfittò per pagare il conto e l'attese all'uscita.

\- Dove vai? Devo...-, esclamò lei, raggiungendolo.

\- Ho provveduto personalmente a saldare il nostro debito.-

\- Quanti crediti hai speso?-

\- Questa non è un'informazione che ho intenzione di condividere.-, sentenziò lui, precedendola fuori.

\- Oh, andiamo, Spock! Ho praticamente svaligiato quel posto! Lascia almeno che paghi la mia parte!-, protestò Jim, afferrandolo per un braccio.

\- Negativo.-

\- Insisto!-

\- Mia madre, quando ero ancora un bambino, mi spiegò che nella società umana è sempre l'uomo ad offrire i pasti. È una tradizione che si tramanda da secoli e che ho tutta l'intenzione di rispettare, capitano.-, precisò Spock con cipiglio seccato.

\- Al limite è una consuetudine, di certo non una tradizione.-, obbiettò Jim, - E comunque io non sono davvero una donna.-

\- L'evidenza dimostra l'esatto contrario.-

\- Ok, ok, hai vinto.-

Avanzarono senza una meta precisa, rimanendo in silenzio per una decina di minuti. Nessuno dei due aveva la reale intenzione di parlare dell'elefante nella stanza. Fu Spock a tirare in ballo l'argomento, quando furono prossimi al parcheggio.

\- Come lei ben sa, sono a conoscenza del suo stato di salute e sono sollevato dall'aver appreso che la gravidanza stia procedendo senza complicazioni. Era tutt'altro che scontato. Le probabilità di un concepimento tra un vulcaniano e un'umana sono inferiori allo 0.1%. Come credo lei sappia, i miei genitori dovettero seguire un'infinità di procedure di laboratorio, avvalendosi di studi di ingegneria genetica all'avanguardia per arrivare alla mia formazione. In aggiunta a questo, nulla poté garantire il buon esito dell'esperimento sino ad uno stato avanzato della gravidanza stessa. Il fatto che io e lei siamo riusciti a concepire un figlio senza l'ausilio di ulteriori esperimenti e calcoli, è sorprendente e affascinante, dal punto di vista scientifico. La mia natura di meticcio deve, pertanto, aver incrementato drasticamente la compatibilità tra le nostre due specie.-, spiegò con tono monocorde.

Jim lo guardò e lo maledì: in quella sua spiegazione non c'era nulla della passione che aveva messo nei messaggi che aveva scritto a Bones. Si chiese se la stesse nascondendo, o se, semplicemente, fosse svanita.

\- Illuminante.-, commentò, sarcastica, - Ma mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa pensi senza avere la sensazione di star parlando con un frigorifero aperto.-

\- Mi dica cosa vuole sapere.-, ribatté Spock, diplomatico.

\- Cosa senti in merito. Ho letto che sei spaventato, e solo il cielo sa quanto io sia terrorizzato a mia volta.-

\- La mia vita sta per prendere una direzione che non avrei considerato attualizzabile per almeno altri quaranta o cinquant'anni, capitano. Nonostante questo, sono pronto ad assumermi le mie responsabilità: è mia intenzione essere un padre per questo bambino. Credevo che questo fosse chiaro dalle missive che ho scambiato con il dottor McCoy.-

\- Tante belle parole per non dire assolutamente nulla, sei incredibile!-, protestò Jim, irritata.

\- Chiarifico: è mia intenzione chiedere un trasferimento che mi permetta di sbarcare sino alla maggiore età di nostro figlio, cosicché io possa occuparmi personalmente della sua formazione e lei possa proseguire la sua carriera.-

\- Non ci pensare neanche! Posso chiedere di tenerlo a bordo. Non lascerò che rovini la tua...-

\- Una nave stellare non è il luogo adeguato dove crescere un bambino, capitano. Sia per quanto concerne la sua sicurezza che la sua educazione.-

\- Quindi vuoi prendertelo e sparire su New Vulcan?! Scordatelo!-

Spock la guardò, rassegnato e incapace di comprendere la sua rabbia.  
\- New Vulcan non è più una possibilità contemplabile. È mia intenzione crescerlo sulla Terra, se possibile. Altrimenti su una qualsiasi colonia terrestre dove il comando di flotta vorrà mandarmi. Non vorrei prendere congedo, ma lo farò nel caso non ci siano altre possibilità. Le garantisco che potrà raggiungerci ogni volta che potrà. Pretendo che lei partecipi attivamente al suo processo di crescita, compatibilmente ai suoi impegni. Voglio aiutarla, Jim, senza per forza doverla costringere a compiere una scelta che rimpiangerebbe e che, peraltro, la renderebbe infelice.-

Jim provò la sensazione di aver fatto un giro sulle montagne russe da quanto uscì frastornata da quel discorso.  
\- Rallenta un attimo. Mi stai dicendo che sei pronto a fare una vita da gregario solo per evitare a me di lasciare l'Enterprise?-

\- Semplificando ai minimi termini il problema in questione, quel che dice è quasi corretto.-

\- Non te lo lascerò fare!-

\- Non mi sembra di averle dato a intendere che lei avesse voce in capitolo. Inoltre, una ventina d'anni non sono poi molti nella vita di un vulcaniano. Lei giudica erroneamente che la mia scelta sia dettata da un obbligo morale, questo è quanto di più lontano dalla verità. Sarò lieto di occuparmi del bambino.-

Jim deglutì e distolse lo sguardo, turbata.  
\- Sei sicuro di non starlo facendo solo per me?..-, mormorò.

Spock esitò per un istante.  
\- Il suo benessere mi preme, capitano, ma no. Lo sto facendo per tutti. Farò quanto necessario per essere il più preparato possibile al compito. Ad ogni modo, i primi mesi sarà lei ad occuparsene, è un suo diritto/dovere, tuttavia... vorrei che non mi escludesse.-

\- Dio, no. Certo che no. Spock, ascolta... ho fatto degli errori enormi e mi dispiace tanto. Vorrei poter ricostruire un rapporto con te. So che non sarà mai come quello che avevamo prima, ma non voglio che passino altri quattro mesi nel completo silenzio, né voglio che tu sia costretto a contattare Bones per sapere qualcosa. Se hai ancora delle domande, o dei sentimenti da esprimere, ti giuro che ti ascolterò.-

Lui la guardò e nei suoi occhi Jim poté leggere tutta la sua delusione.  
\- Per essere mandato “a farmi fottere” ancora una volta?-

Quella domanda la colse come uno schiaffo in piena faccia.  
\- Mi dispiace...-, mormorò ancora, abbassando lo sguardo.

Spock raddrizzò la schiena.  
\- Se non c'è altro, io avrei dei doveri a cui attendere.-, chiuse il discorso.

\- Direi che abbiamo chiarito tutto. Non sei più obbligato a stare con me un minuto di più.-  
Avrebbe voluto urlargli che no, non se ne doveva andare, che voleva dirgli quel che provava... ma ne ebbe paura ancora una volta.

\- Arrivederci, capitano.-  
Spock si congedò e, prima che Jim potesse ripensarci, era già lontano.


End file.
